


Avengers Imagines (One-shots)

by Iron_Winter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Language, One-Shots, Sad, Safe For Work, Violence, occasional language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 58,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Winter/pseuds/Iron_Winter
Summary: This is a collection of my Avengers Imagines (favorite Avengers) that is suitable for teens and up. There is occasional language, violence so NO smut. This collection is SAFE FOR WORK.You can also find these stories on my page: iron-winter.tumblr.comI take requests but it takes a lot of time to write them.Sorry for all the mistakes and errors. I'll do my best to correct them ASAP.Feel free to leave any kind of comment. I'm opened to criticism.English is not my native language!





	1. YOU’RE NOT ALONE - BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mistake that almost got Natasha killed brings Y/N on her knees. After long weeks of struggling and fighting anxiety and depression, there is someone who can help her.

**You’re not alone – Bucky Barnes**

   It started a few months ago after one damn mission where everything went totally wrong. The mission itself was a success, unluckily not for her. (Y/N) almost ruined the mission and got Natasha and herself killed by one of HYDRA’s agents. What went wrong, she had no idea. It happened so quickly and she blamed herself. When everyone got back to the jet, Steve gave (Y/N) a look she would never forget – wrath, disappointment mixed with hate? Or maybe he wasn’t even looking at the woman like that; just her already confused mind tricked her.

    Natasha explained to (Y/N) it wasn’t her fault. She saw the look in the girl’s (E/C) eyes and she tried to talk about it. “It could happen to anyone, (Y/N),” she patted her shoulder while they were sitting in the living room alone. “No one is mad at you; no one blames you for anything. Not even me.”

   After the small talk, she tried to believe the redhead ex-assassin. Unfortunately, she couldn’t. There was this feeling locked inside her that kept telling her it was all because of her. She immediately hid in the bedroom, sneaked into the bed and remained there until the next day. (Y/N) thought it was a short-term issue that it would fade away after some time. Never in her life was she that wrong. The blame transformed into an anxiety and later a depression came too. There were days when she felt great like nothing happened before. After a week or two, she was back in her bed, staring at a wall, pretending she doesn’t exist. Her mind was full of negativity. That moment when she almost got her friend killed was playing in front of her eyes like a movie.

   (Y/N) was known as the party girl who kept the group together and always tried to find light in every situation. She gave her shoulder to anyone who needed it at any moment. When Tony threw a party, she was the first one there with a drink in a hand, talking to everyone and occasionally flirting with the guests or the teammates. (Y/N) and Bucky always had this special connection. Ever since they met, both of them knew they would become close friends. After some time, the woman became more interested in him. She had strong feelings for the man. When they appeared at a party, the two of them would constantly flirt together, dance and have some shots but nothing else. Bucky had a crush on her too and she didn’t know about it. The two of them were almost everything, yet not lovers.

   As the time went by, Bucky was the first one who saw a big change in (Y/N). Her attitude, the thoughtful face or the way of walking was different than before. She used to come to any room with a smile and rosy cheeks, greeting everyone around, already laughing and making the day brighter. This was suddenly all gone.

   “Is everything okay?” Bucky asked her one day when he was sitting next to the girl in the dining room and eating a pizza. “You are different, doll.”

   “I’m fine,” that was her only answer. Even the sweet voice was gone. This sounded more monotonously.

   He let it go even though he kept an eye on her. Just in case. Bucky was the first one who noticed something was wrong with his very good friend. He hated seeing her sad. Every time she appeared near him with a sad face, his heart would break.

   Two months later, (Y/N) was a walking catastrophe. Not only Bucky but the rest of the team noticed something was definitely wrong with their team mate. She didn’t attend Tony’s parties, she was quiet most of the time and the only thing she really cared about was work.

   “We have to do something with her,” Natasha suggested when the rest of the team was having a movie night without (Y/N). They paused the movie just to talk about her. “I think she’s still upset from that last mission.”

   “No, it can’t be,” Clint protested. “It wasn’t her fault. It could happen to any of us. This has to be something different.”

   “Well, I told her that but she didn’t believe me,” the redhead frowned. “Why don’t we just go to her and talk about it,” she suggested, immediately pointing at Tony and saying, “no alcohol, Stark! It’s not an answer to everything.”

   Bucky was the first one who stood up from the couch, heading to (Y/N)’s bedroom, followed by Widow and Bruce. “J.A.R.V.I.S. is (Y/N) in her room?” he asked calmly, while his fist clenched.

   ~ I _’m afraid, Miss (Y/L/N) is not in the building. She left an hour ago, fully dressed. I have the information, she went to a meeting in the city,_ ~ the AI replied, leaving everyone surprised. That was very unexpected.

   “Did she say anything else?” Bruce asked.

   ~ _I’m afraid no._ ~

   “What kind of meeting she has at ten in the evening?” Steve sat back on the couch, looking at his best friend Bucky and his eyes skipped from him to Natasha.

   ~ _She left at nine, Mr. Rogers. I think she had something important because Miss (Y/L/N) had chosen very formal clothing._ ~

   Bucky frowned, Natasha sighed and went back to sit next to Clint. “Maybe she just needed to hang with someone.”

   “I don’t like it,” Barnes mumbled under his nose. He had a plan in his mind and when everyone left the living room, Bucky waited for (Y/N) until she came back to the tower. J.A.R.V.I.S. informed him about her presence. Now, he had the perfect opportunity to talk about what worried her and if she needed him or anyone else. His heart was beating fast when he saw her stepping out of the elevator on her floor. She was beautiful, even when her face looked sad. “(Y/N),” he said her name sweetly.

   Her (E/C) eyes met his blue one and she loudly gulped. The woman didn’t know what to say to him or how to react. She took off her long black coat and revealed a royal blue strapless dress. She didn’t have the mood for talking.

   “Can we talk?” Bucky asked nicely, his eyes never leaving hers.

   “Not now. I’m tired,” that was her only answer and she went into the closest room. She leaned against the door and quietly sank down, barely breathing. Why was he waiting for her? The woman bit her lower lip and tried to hold back the hot tears forming in those (E/C) eyes. Why would he, the greatest soldier, be waiting for her at two in the morning? Was it for another confession? She didn’t want to see him, any of them. She was only a puppet in the team, worthless and stupid. Why was she a part of the Avengers team? The last time they went on a mission, she almost ruined everything. By her fault, Natasha was almost killed and everything was ruined. (Y/N) hid her face in the palms and started to cry. It was the hundredth time this week and she had enough.

    “I am a piece of shit,” she mumbled. “I don’t belong here. I should have died on that mission.” And those words kept going in her mind – days and nights, without stopping.

   Another few days had passed and she was a complete mess. She couldn’t sleep because nightmares were haunting her every night. She was avoiding Bucky every time she could. The girl with a big smile on her face was gone and the team only saw a girl with a pale face, empty eyes and lips forming a thin line. When they asked, she didn’t reply. If they tried to talk to her, she turned around on a heel and went back to her room. They knew it was getting worse and worse. (Y/N) barely ate and her interest in the world was zero. There were times when they found her in the gym working out.

    She was suffering ever since the mission. She almost killed Natasha – the closest person she ever had. The redhead was like a sister to her. This whole thing started the wave of disbelieving in herself, her abilities and training, the person she really is. How one thing can turn on the negative thoughts – not good enough, failure, garbage, not a real avenger. It ruined her.

   “(Y/N), please, what’s with you?” Tony asked her one afternoon when he came from the lab into the kitchen to grab some food for him and Bruce. She was sitting in the dining room, checking a work on a laptop and drinking a glass of water. The rest of the team was on a mission in Canada for five days. “We all know something is wrong. You’ve been like this for over two months. For fuck’s sake woman, just talk to us! We are your family!”

   “I-am-fine,” she hissed, eyes never leaving the screen. “Let me work, I need to prepare for a mission.”

   “No!” his voice raised up. “If you don’t talk to us and remain in this condition, you won’t go anywhere!”

   In that moment, she took the laptop and angrily walked away from him. Something very deep inside her knew Tony was right and wanted the best for her, however, all the negative thoughts came rushing to her head, whispering and reminding her how useless she really is. When she arrived at her bedroom, she almost threw the laptop against the wall. The whole fragile body was shaking, her thin fingers run through her messy hair and once again she broke down.

   It was a drastic change and it controlled her mind and body. Was she lost? One mission went horribly wrong and she let it destroy her. She was weaker, lost a lot of weight and obviously did everything to lose her friends. Why would they even want to be friends with a wreck like she is?

   Yes, she was lost – lost in the darkness and alone. She wanted to forget – her friends, the only family she had and also the love that she felt for Bucky that would never be reciprocated. It was better this way, she thought.

    And then it happened…

   Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Wanda, and Steve came from the mission. It was one in the morning and the rest of the team was already hidden in their rooms. The group of people was laughing, mentioning funny moments from the mission while mocking Clint about a stunt he made. It ended very well, leaving smiles on their faces.

   “It’s good to be home,” Wanda yawned and stretched her arms. “I really need some sleep.”

   Bucky looked around. The whole place was calm and quiet and it was weird. Usually, (Y/N) was sitting in the living room and watching a movie, waiting for the rest of the team to come back from a mission. He didn’t use to hear the quietness that was in the tower. It hurt him. “I’m going to leave you and check on (Y/N),” he said sadly, the smile already had left his face.

   “What are we going to do with her, anyway?” Wanda looked at her friends. “I can look into her head.”

   “No,” Bucky refused. “We promised not to. We are not going to break the promise.”

   They all nodded. “But we have to do something,” Steve started, “and I think the best we can do now is to cancel all her missions and slowly start to talk to her.” And once again, the team nodded. “Now, go get some rest and we will see what the morning will bring us.”

   After his words, Bucky’s steps went to (Y/N)’s floor. The only thing his heart wanted was to check if she was alive and in her room. Usually, he always kept an eye on her, even when she didn’t know about it. The man loved her so much he would give her even heaven. He needed to know what happened to her. The elevator quietly arrived and he stepped out of it. The corridor heading to her room was dark and peaceful. It was a good sign, although a better sign would be (Y/N) sleeping in the bed, dreaming about something nice.

   “No!” a feminine voice came from a distance. “No!” it sounded much more upset. Bucky’s eyes widened and he added a speed to the walking. His ears heard sobs. Before he could reach her door knob a loud painful scream was heard from behind. He didn’t hesitate and ran in. “No! Please, stop!”

   And there she was, the broken woman he loved, sitting on a bed, covered in her duvet, running her fingers through the hair and heavily breathing. He could perfectly see her, because the lights weren’t turned off, only dimmed. (Y/N) was heavily crying, barely breathing and looking at a dresser in front of her. “Please! Stop! I can’t take it anymore! It’s my entire fault!”

   The man was suddenly sitting next to her, pulling the body closer to his. “Hey, doll, shh, relax, it’s me,” he whispered. “I’m here, just keep breathing.”

   “Just, please…” her voice was still very loud. “Kill me, please, kill me so it can all stop! I can’t take it anymore! Please! No! I can’t… m- my fault!”

   “Hey, hey,” he grabbed her face into his big palms and made her look at him. “What are you talking about? (Y/N), talk to me, I beg you, I need to know what’s happening!” Some tears were also forming in his blue eyes. It hurt him seeing her like this. “Look at me, (Y/N). Look at me and calm down, okay? I’m here with you. You are safe.”

    Together, they started breathing like one. Bucky showed her how to properly breathe and their eyes were still locked on the others. His heart was beating fast like it was a race. After a while, the girl’s frightened look was almost gone, only tears were on her cheeks and the breathing was much better. Now, it was the perfect time to put her in a warm embrace. His metal fingers were slowly caressing her spine and lips leaving very gentle kisses above her ear. “Buck…”

   “Shh, doll, it is okay,” he whispered.

   “I’m sorry,” she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “I’m so sorry. I’m a failure.”

   That surprised him. “What are you talking about? No, you are not,” he shook his head carefully. “How can you even think that?”

   “I am,” she hissed a little. “I almost killed her, Bucky,” and another wave of crying came back. “I almost killed my best friend. I almost killed her. I’m not worthy of being an Avenger, I’m not a good person, I’m a failure,” she kept talking. “Just, kill me for what I’ve done! I don’t deserve to live. I’m not a good person!”

   “(Y/N)!” he pushed her a little so he could see her face. “Listen to me! Listen very carefully,” a tear run down his cheek. What she said about herself was killing him. “You are a good person,” his hands were on her shoulders and the grip was stronger. “You are the sweetest, most kind person I know. You are not a failure, you are an Avenger! Don’t you dare talk about yourself like that! Can’t you see how amazing you are? How special you are to the team and especially to me?” his normal hand was now gently stroking her cheek. “You are so amazing, doll.”

   She bit her lower lip and blinked a few times. There was a fight somewhere inside her. All his words were trying to get into the brain and settle there while the anxiety and depression wanted to fight them. “I’m sorry, I…”

   He silenced her by a very easy, soft kiss on the lips. It took about three seconds but for them, it was like an eternity. When they looked at each other once again a very small smile appeared on the woman’s face. “This is much better,” he smiled too. In that exact moment, he slowly helped her lay down on the bed and put a metal arm around her waist, pulling the body closer to his. “I’ll stay here with you. I’ll protect you, okay? You don’t have to be scared and alone. You are not alone. You have me, (Y/N).” Bucky kissed her forehead and breathed in the scent of her hair. It smelled so good it made him smile even more. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

   The only thing she did was a nod and hid her head once again under his chin. After two months, there was finally peace in her head. No voices telling her something bad. It was so good it slowly made her fall asleep. Before she went back to the land of dreams, she heard something that touched her heart. “I love you, (Y/N).”

    When (Y/N) opened her eyes, there was a white light in the room. It was already morning and she was asleep for the rest of the night. She took a deep breath through the nose and yawned a little. Her hands were touching something warm and big. It was James, holding her tightly and looking into her face. Her eyes were swollen, but she looked better than before. “Morning,” she whispered, closing her (E/C) eyes for a moment.

   “Morning,” Bucky replied, his metallic arm started to stroke her spine. “How do you feel?”

   There was a long pause. “It’s better than yesterday morning,” the woman replied quietly. “After such a long time, I was sleeping more than three or four hours.”

   “That’s good,” the metallic arm left her back and the fingers were suddenly on her face, brushing her hair away. “Do you want to talk? You said something to me yesterday.” She nodded. “Good. We were worried about you, doll. You know you can talk to us, right?” Another nod came from her. “For now, you will not participate in any mission,” he informed her and she wanted to oppose. “No, (Y/N). Look at you – you are weak, you barely ate the past few weeks and you lost a lot of weight. We can all see that. It will be until you are fit and healthy. You have to start eating and I will train with you, okay?”

   “Okay,” she whispered. “Thank you, for everything.”

   “Anytime,” he breathed. James wanted to kiss her lips one more time but he wasn’t sure if she would let him. “Anything for you, doll. Always.”

   Just when he wanted to sit down, (Y/N) gently touched his face. It made him stay still. “I love you too,” she said unexpectedly, making his heart go insane and his blue eyes widened. She heard him; she remembered those words he said to her. “Please don’t leave me.”

   “Of course, I won’t,” he brightly smiled at her and kissed her forehead. “But you have to promise me, you won’t say those mean things about yourself that are not true. You are worth everything, doll.”

   “I promise.” Right after that, both of them made a move with their head and leaned for their second kiss. This was just like the first one – soft and gentle, only, this time, it was a little longer. “I want to talk about it,” the girl said after the kiss. “And I would like to speak to Natasha too, but not today. I don’t know if I could do it all at once. I don’t feel…”

   “As you wish,” he agreed with her. “We’ll take it slowly.”

   And just like that, (Y/N) started to talk about her feelings and how the anxiety and depression started. She even explained to him why she left that night and what she was doing. She ended in a bar; drinking alone and then she took a walk around the city to clear her mind. Bucky was a great listener and when he know how to respond, he did. They talked about it the whole day, not leaving any detail, and not leaving the bed. The man only left her side when he needed to go to the bathroom or fetch the food. Bucky met some of the team in the kitchen. They wanted to ask about (Y/N), but when they saw a smile on James’ lips, they knew something happened and it was a good thing. He took some food from the fridge and went back to the only woman he cared about.

   “How do you feel now when you told me about it?” James asked her at nine in the evening. They were still lying in the bed, cuddling.

   “Much better,” she gave him a full, honest smile. His heart almost jumped out of his chest because that smile made him happy. “I still feel pain, to be honest, but it’s better than before. “

   “That’s great, baby. Now, I want you to remember that none of what you think is true. You are amazing, smart and worth everything. You are one of the Avengers and you are a good person, always trying to cheer us up and bring a smile to our faces. And mostly remember that I love you.”

   She nodded and kissed him very passionately like she wanted to for a very long time. “I love you too, Bucky.”


	2. THE LIVING DEATH – LOKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N’s ability is deadly and she’s afraid of more unwilling killing. Luckily, Loki’s there to show her and prove her she can’t kill him.

**THE LIVING DEATH – LOKI**

    (Y/N) was different than the rest of the team. She was different than the two Asgardian gods that were occasionally living in the Avengers Tower. On the outside, she looked like a normal human being, but inside, she was a mutant – a very rare mutant. Wanda was a successful experiment that gave her incredible powers. They said she was the strongest Avenger in the tower. Unfortunately, they didn’t know exactly what could (Y/N) do. The team only knew about the ability to cause pain with one look. She could take down a crowd of people with one glare. Unfortunately, that wasn’t all. With a single touch, she was able to kill anyone or anything. Her palms were the most dangerous thing in the world. She felt like a monster. The day she came to the tower was the day she kept herself away from the team. What if she kills someone? What would happen next? The girl didn’t know how to control the ability. No matter how much she tried, whatever living her palms touched, it died.

    “I’m telling you, the mission wasn’t that bad,” a voice coming to the kitchen interrupted her from thinking. She was eating a bowl of cereal when Steve, Thor and his brother Loki stepped into the room. Her eyes were looking at the same page for several minutes.

    Reading was her hobby. When she was reading, she forgot about everything – the world, the team, being an Avenger, the abilities. Sometimes, like now, her mind from a beautiful story to the things she had done. But the books kept her mind occupied by all the stories and poems. She already read all the books from the Renaissance period and she was now reading post-modern literature.

    “Well, my friend, next time you should take us with you,” Thor said loudly because that was him – the loud God full of happiness and positivity until somebody pissed him off. “My brother and I are always here for the team and… Hello, lady (Y/N),” she stopped in the middle of a sentence just to greet the young woman, a smile not leaving his face. “I haven’t seen you for weeks. How are you?”

    Closing the book and putting the bowl into a dishwasher, she smiled a little. “Good, thanks.” That was all she said. When the girl turned around, her (e/c) eyes met with Loki’s. It was only for a moment, but for her, it felt like an eternity. Before anyone could continue with other questions, she quickly disappeared from the kitchen, leaving the men alone.

   (Y/N) was barely talking to anyone. She kept her distance, remained quiet and most of the time the girl was alone in her room. When Fury called in for a meeting she went there, but she took a chair somewhere in the back. Steve offered her training sessions many times, but the girl refused them.

    “Well, brother,” Loki said with a deep voice, “you just scared her away,” he laughed and he too left the two men alone. Why was Loki in the tower? He had to expiate for the bad things he had done in the past and he had to stay in the tower until both realms were satisfied with his actions. He was like (Y/N) – when he had the opportunity he would stay alone and read books in his room or in the library.

    (Y/N) was almost running down the halls to the library section in the tower. She needed a new book for reading because the one she was holding was almost finished. There were various books – from fiction to non-fiction. There were books about business, grammar books or even dictionaries in various languages. There was also a book named How to Build a Raft – Clint’s idea.

    For over twenty minutes, (Y/N) was standing in front of the books, staring at a book quietly. It was the one that needed to be finished before she would pick a new one. She didn’t care her feet started to hurt from all the standing. Only two more pages and it was done. “(Y/N),” her name rang in her ears and she immediately stopped reading. The voice belonged to Loki.

    The girl didn’t turn around. “Hi,” she whispered and once again focused on the book. Their relationship was just like with the rest of the team. (Y/N) tried to avoid everyone, even Loki, but he somehow managed to get closer to her and randomly talk two or three sentences about books. In her eyes, the God was handsome as hell. He was that type of a man she preferred. However, she never tried to express her affection towards him. It was a crush, indeed.

    Before he could take a step closer to her, she put the book in its place and took another one she already read. She liked the book, that was true, but she wanted to escape back to her room. This time, Loki stopped her. “Why don’t you stay here with me?” he asked her politely. The demigod was a changed man and everyone noticed it. It was strange because Loki was known as the bad guy and the status of a good guy didn’t fit him at all. The girl shook her head, ready to leave again. “Look, I know we barely talk, not only we – the rest of the team as well – bet we are curious what’s with you.”

    “Nothing,” she mumbled, eyes rather scanning the floor.

    “You are lying.”

    There was no response. She just walked away, holding the book tightly on her breasts like it was her baby. She left the man alone in the library, making him deal with many questions in his head.

    (Y/N) arrived in her room, throwing the book right on the bed. She clenched her fists and hid them under her armpits. She was ashamed of who she really was, of the abilities, of the fact she was the real death living in the world. When someone alive was talking to her, she would feel bad. That person didn’t know they were talking to Death – The Living Death.

    Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she leaned against the door. “You can’t lie to me,” she heard Loki’s voice in the room. When her eyes opened, the man was standing next to the bed, looking into her pale face. “I’m not blind, I’m not stupid.”

    “Leave,” she hissed.

   “Why? Why do you want to be alone? Why do I have to leave?” he asked her, taking one step closer to her. “I know you’ve been like this ever since we met, but I thought we have this… friendship,” he said the last word carefully. Was it a friendship? That mortal – that girl – was something more in his eyes. There was something mysterious about her he loved very much. The way she was acting was telling him she was hiding a dark secret.

    “Please, leave,” she repeated.

    “Not until you tell me what’s with you!” Loki’s voice raised a little.

    “Why do you even care? The rest of the team…”

   “…they are worried about you, just as I am,” he huffed. It was strange that the God of Mischief was worried about a mortal woman. “They care about you because you are part of this team.” If he could, he would kick himself for what he just said. What happened to him? His attitude changed towards everybody since he had feelings for the girl.

    Rolling her (e/c) eyes, she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. She left without any other word, leaving Loki in her room. She had to do it. If she had stayed there a little longer, Loki would have ended in massive pain.

    “Hey, (Y/N)” Steve greeted her with a smile on his face, but she just passed by him like he was a ghost. He was confused. What happened to her? She would normally greet him back. When his eyes landed on Loki, he frowned. “What have you done?” he asked him harshly.

    “Nothing, I swear. I just wanted to talk to her and…” he pointed at the way she left.

…

    (Y/N) was walking through the Central Park all alone. She had her hands hidden in the pockets of her black coat. Her hair was brushed in a messy bun and she had a dark green scarf around her neck. For over four hours she was walking around the park, trying to calm her mind. The sun was already down and darkness was slowly approaching. The lamps in the park were already lit. Not many people recognized her and that was a good thing.

    A phone in her pocket was occasionally ringing. She wasn’t in the mood for questions such as where she was, if she was okay or when she was coming back. How did she end up with the Avengers? She was a murderer, not an Avenger.

    “I don’t want to go back,” she said to herself, closing her eyes while inhaling the fresh air. At least being outside was something positive. Her heart was free when she wasn’t in the tower with the rest of the team. Books and freedom – that was what she wanted the most. Living somewhere far away near a forest in a small house was her little dream. “I don’t belong here,” she breathed.

    “Where don’t you belong?” Loki was standing opposite her, having his hands hidden in pockets of his long black coat. He looked different when he wasn’t wearing the traditional Asgardian clothes. (Y/N) wanted to run away. Why was he following her? “We are looking for you,” he started talking.

    “I can take care of myself.”  How she hated herself for being this repulsive.

   “I know, we all know, but…”

    “There is no but, Loki,” she spoke slowly. “It’s better if you all just leave me alone. It’s for your own safety.”

    “Princess, I’m not scared of you. I never will,” he took a step closer and she instantly took a step back. “I know what you are capable of – creating pain just with one look. That is very unique.” He didn’t stop. His hands were reaching for her shoulders. The girl was panicking. No one has ever touched her without dying afterward. “Why are you…”

    He was cut off by her sudden sobbing. She ducked down, trying to hide her hands under her breasts and knees. “Please, don’t,” she bit her lower lip. “Please don’t touch me.”

   The man was confused like never before. Was she scared of him? He didn’t do anything to her; he wouldn’t harm her no matter what. “(Y/N)? What’s going on?” Loki lowered himself down, he could look at her. The girl was shaking her head, not wanting to tell him. “Please, tell me. How can I help you when you won’t tell me? I will not tell the others, I promise.”

    “I can’t.”

    “(Y/N), look at me. Look into my eyes,” he begged. “I need you to look into my eyes and breathe, okay?” It was strange – seeing Loki so worried and determined to help her. “(Y/N)?” he whispered.

    Very slowly she looked at him, eyes filled with sparkling tears. Her lower lips were shaking and she kept her hands hidden. “You don’t know me, any of you,” her voice was meek. “You don’t know what I am capable of.” She was finally looking into his green eyes. “I cause pain, I cause death.”

    The raven-haired man sighed and gently touched her shoulders. He helped her stand up. The girl was once again looking somewhere else. Her hands changed position and hid behind her back. “We know what are you capable of, but you never killed anyone. You are not like me,” and he had to put a smirk on his face. “You don’t cause death. And to be honest, I really admire your power.”

    (Y/N) took a deep breath and looked around, trying to find a bird or a squirrel. She didn’t want to hurt any living thing, but she had to – she had to show him that she’s a killer and that her power is a curse, not a blessing. Taking a step back, her eyes landed on a small bird that was eating offal on the ground. The girl came closer to it, stretching her right hand. The animal made the biggest mistake of its life when it decided to come closer and jump right into the girl’s palm. Loki’s eyes were never leaving her figure, focusing on what she was doing. His eyes squinted a bit and waited.

    The bird made a singing sound and looked right at the girl. It was only a second when suddenly, the bird felt down – dead. It wasn’t moving, it wasn’t singing. The little heart that was inside of it went to eternal sleep. A single tear run down (Y/N)’s cheek. “I am The Living Death, Loki. I couldn’t tell you because I was scared and I still am. Only one touch and anyone will die,” and she started to cry. “I never touched anyone. I killed my parents with this ability. I killed my sister. I even killed the staff of the orphan house I lived in when I was a little girl.”

    The God was quiet. He focused on every word she said to him. This was a very shocking information and the rest of the team had no idea – not that he cared. When the girl put the bird on the ground, she once again hid her hands behind the back. Loki took a step closer to her and his hands once again found her shoulders. “You are unique and magnificent, my dear,” he whispered.

    “I’m not,” she shook her head. “I am a monster, a killer. They really call me The Living Death.”

    With a very swift move, Loki reached for her wrists that were still behind the woman’s back and grabbed them. “Touch me,” he mumbled, eyes never leaving her (e/c) one.

    “No! Loki, no!” she tried to fight him. “I’m going to kill you if I do.”

    “No, you don’t,” he put a grin on his face. “I am a God,” his voice was deep. “You are still a mortal. You can’t kill me.” She was losing the fight. Having her fists clenched, he brought them to his face. “I know you won’t kill me, (Y/N).”

    “And if I do?”

    “You-won’t,” he said strictly. “Open your hands and touch me, (Y/N).”

    She knew her power will kill him.  Yes, she would do the biggest favor to the world by killing the man who wanted to take the world by attacking New York, but that man changed and was now good. If she kills him, she will take her own life because Loki’s death would be only causing her pain. She secretly liked him a lot, because his personality and actions were similar to hers. Slowly loosening her grip, her fingers came closer to Loki’s face. She closed her (e/c) eyes when the tips of her digits touched his cheeks. Her heart almost stopped beating. She didn’t want to kill him; she didn’t want to lose him. When the girl opened her eyes, Loki’s hands were covering hers and he was gently smiling.

    “See?” he said calmly, “nothing happened. You can’t kill me because you are still a mortal and I am a God.”

    This was very new for her – not just the fact her touch didn’t kill the man, but her hands touching his face and he gently rubbing hers with his thumbs. “I can’t,” she couldn’t express herself. “Wow.”

    “Maybe you are The Living Death,” Loki’s hands were suddenly on her waist, pulling the feminine body to his. “But there is no way you could kill me with your ability. I think that would be a pity, no? If you had killed me, I wouldn’t be able to do this,” and just like that, he leaned to the girl and pressed a kiss on her lips. It was short and easy, but it changed everything. (Y/N) didn’t want to let him go, didn’t want to break the kiss.

    “Oh Loki,” she mumbled after the kiss broke. “I’m so scared.”

    “Don’t be, princess,” a smile appeared on his pale face. Oh, he was beautiful. “I’m here with you. You don’t have to be alone.” Their lips connected in another passionate kiss that lasted longer.


	3. TRUTH OR DARE - TONY STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s truth or dare games can always end with a pleasant twist.

**Truth or dare – Tony Stark**

          Another day at the Avengers tower, another day without any mission – this was very unusual. You were sitting in the living room, watching TV, and eating fresh popcorn. In front of you was a big bottle of coke. You knew many of them were outside, doing something useful. Natasha went shopping with Clint, Bruce went to the local museum, Steve went running, and Tony was who knows where. Oh, that damn Tony – even though he was sometimes arrogant, womanizer, and annoying, you liked him a lot. 

   You became an Avenger when S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered your abilities – controlling the nature, creating new twigs, which served as a weapon. You were special, everybody liked your abilities, and you became friends with them very quickly. Well, one of them was more than a friend, and it was that damn Stark. He was attractive, he could be cute if he wanted, and there was something special about him that attracted you. 

   “Hey there cute one,” someone said behind your back and you gasped. When you turned to the voice, you saw Tony coming to you, wearing his casual clothes and sunglasses. “What are you watching?”

   “Epic movie – you know I’m a huge fan of comedies and parodies,” you replied, turning back to the TV. 

   “What are you doing tonight?” he asked you another question. Suddenly he was behind you, putting his palms on your shoulders, eyes looking at the TV. 

   “I don’t know, probably do some training? Eh, who am I kidding? I’ll be probably in bed, reading a book, or just sleeping. Why?” you were curious. Tony was asking you, what you were up to that evening. He never did that. This was rare, yet appreciated. 

   He sat next to you; put his feet up on the table, and started to eat your popcorn. You gave him an evil glare and smacked his hand. “We’re going to have a small party,” he looked at you; his chocolate eyes were looking into your (e/c) one. 

   “Small party as a one hundred people?” your eyebrows went up. “Do the rest of the team know about this?” 

   “No and no,” he said simply. “Just a private party – our team and probably Maria. She still hasn’t replied yet. What do you think?” 

   “Whatever,” you rolled your eyes. “It’s a better idea than going to bed very early. And since it’s just us, I’m in.” 

   “Good,” he gave you a wide smile and stood up. “You will like it. See you in the evening!”

   You were looking at him while he was leaving the room; you couldn’t keep your eyes from him. “And what exactly are you going to do now? Do you have another date in your bed?” you tried to ask it with a mocking voice before he left the room, but it cracked. 

   Tony stopped, once again turned to you, and he gave you a little smirk of his. “Are you jealous (Y/n)? Would you like to be the one in my bed?” he crossed his arms on his chest waiting for your response. He was scanning your face, occasionally only looking at your lips.

   You didn’t reply. You didn’t even know what to say. The only thing you did, you focused on the movie again and ignored him. Your cheeks were red, your soul was shaking. Why didn’t you remain quiet? After a few seconds, Tony left you alone with a smile on his face…  
   …

   It was nine o’clock and the small party was already on. Everyone was sitting on a big sofa, drinking beers and other alcohol, enjoying the time together. Tony was telling stupid jokes that made you laugh a lot but Steve didn’t understand them. Even Thor was there. He stayed in the Avengers tower because he had a vacation on Earth with his love – Jane. You were sitting next to Natasha, your best friend, and quietly drinking vodka from a small glass. 

   “What’s with you?” she turned her head to you and started a quiet, private conversation. “You are the one who always makes this party better, brighter but now…” she shut her mouth and looked at the same direction as you did. Your eyes were locked on Tony, taking in his beauty, checking his every move. “(Y/n), no! You know it won’t happen.”

   “What are you two whispering about?” Clint asked out loud and suddenly all the eyes were on you two. “We would like to know too.” 

   “We should play a game,” you said it without thinking. “Any suggestions?”  

   “Oh please, no,” Steve sighed. “I don’t like your party games. Especially Stark’s. They only embarrass me or they are only about sex.”  

   “Hey, that drinking game was a good idea!” he defended himself. “(Y/n) even beat me when we played it the last time,” Tony looked at you. He gave you a wink with one eye and a devilish smirk. “I still feel sorry for the one who had to take me to bed,” he laughed. 

   “Because I know how to drink, Metalman,” you grinned. “But no more drinking games. Last time was enough.”  

   “Sounds fair,” said Bruce and took a sip from his beer. “I’d like to be able to think the next day. I have some serious work to do and Fury will kill me if I don’t do it.”  

   “And me, Clint and (Y/n), have some training to do,” Natasha added. 

   “Okay, so how about Truth or dare? It’s a classic game and it’s funny,” Tony suggested. When he looked around, all of you were annoyed by this suggestion. “Hey! What are you afraid of? And I would like to know your dirty secrets or I’d like to see you doing something… interesting.”  

   There was a huge silence in the living room. Everyone was thinking about this idea. You were the one who spoke. “I’m not afraid,” you crossed your arms over your breasts and made yourself more comfortable on the sofa. “Bring it on!”  

   “Uuu, I like this,” he smiled. 

   “Fine,” Natasha was the second one who agreed. Suddenly, the rest of the team, even Maria, said yes to this game.  

   “Okay,” he took an empty beer bottle.  

   “Hey, we said truth or dare,” you hissed at him, pointing a finger at the table. “We didn’t say spin the bottle.”

   “Relax, (Y/n),” he spun the bottle in the middle of an expensive table. “The bottle will pick a person, and I’ll ask him: _Truth or dare_. Then the picked one will spin the bottle and ask another picked one,” he explained to everyone. While he was explaining the rules, the bottle stopped on Clint. “Well, truth or dare, Hawkeye.”

   Clint sighed. “Let’s take things slow, shall we? Truth.”

   “Very well. Would you be able to sleep with one of these women?” Tony’s hands were pointing at you, Nat and Maria. The three of you immediately rolled your eyes.  

   “I would have to say yes,” Clint gave Tony a wide smile and a mysterious wink.  

   “And which one?” the man with a unique goatee was suddenly curious.  

   “Hey! You only asked one question. I won’t tell you which one. My turn!” Clint grabbed the empty beer bottle and spun it. It stopped at Nat. “Well, would you look at that,” he laughed. “Truth or dare?” 

   “You sound like Stark,” she gave Clint an unpleasant look. “Truth.”

   “Oh come on!” the boys sighed. “Nat, you can do better than truth.”

   “Don’t worry guys. I have a good one. Nat? Have you ever slept with a woman?” he gave her a sweet smile and his eyes blinked. The men quickly turn to her and waited for her answer. 

   The redhead took a deep breath. “I did,” she answered very quietly. You looked at your best friend, mouth opened. You were shocked. You never thought she would be able to do it. “But it was because I had a mission and I needed information. It happened a long time ago, let it go.”  

   “Oh my god, this is gold!” you laughed. “I’m so sorry but,” you took a deep breath and tried to stop the laugh. “Why didn’t you tell me? I don’t judge, Nat, I thought you would tell me.”

   “Just you wait, little miss special,” she took the bottle. “You’ll regret the laugh,” she threatened you. Luckily, the bottle didn’t point at you, but at Tony. “So, Stark, what do you pick?”

   “I’m not a sissy – dare!” he almost screamed. 

   The woman was quiet, thinking what she should make him do. Suddenly, there was an evil smile on her face, her eyes switching from him to you. “I dare you to kiss (Y/n).” You quickly spat the beer back into your bottle. “But not like a normal kiss, but right on lips, very passionately. If you don’t accomplish it, you will have to…”

   You lost your breath; (e/c) eyes were wide open, looking at your friend, and your mouth remained open. Why did she do it? Why? She knew your feelings for that man. “You are a dead meat,” you whispered to her. 

   “Oh, this one is nothing,” he immediately stood up, clapping his hands. 

   “I think I should go to the bathroom,” you tried to escape from them, especially from Tony. This wasn’t a good idea. Just to avoid them, you jumped over the sofa, ready to run away. “I don’t…” you shook your head in disagreement. 

   “Look at her!” Clint was laughing. 

   “Oh (Y/n) are you afraid of me?” Tony gave you one of his sexiest smiles. “It’s just a kiss! One passionate kiss, with me. I thought you had balls.”  

   You stopped, looked at him and gulped. “Oh, I have balls. I’m not a sissy.”

   “Then why are you running?” Natasha was mocking you.

   Tony made his way to you. “Any girl would be happy to be kissed by me,” he laughed. “Come one, (Y/n). It’s only one kiss.”

   This wasn’t a good idea, because of your feelings but you nodded. “Alright! I’ll do it! But don’t make any stupid noise,” you warned Clint and Thor. “Or I’ll use my powers on you and you’ll regret it.”

   “Can you just shut up, so I can kiss you?” Tony’s hands were suddenly on your waist, pulling you closer to him. You were drowned in his chocolate eyes. Your heart was beating faster and louder. In a mere second, you felt his warm lips on yours. At first, it was a very soft kiss. But when his mouth made a move, you did the same and you could feel his tongue entering your mouth, touching yours. It was a mixture of whiskey and beer, and him. You liked it, a lot. You could do this for days. His kisses were very passionate, sweet, and made butterflies in your lower abdomen. You were dreaming of this for a very long time. If only this wasn’t a stupid game. 

   The two of you were kissing for almost a minute. You have forgotten about the whole world, the party, and the people who were looking at you two. You even had goose bumps. When you finally stopped, you have to look at Tony. His eyes were scanning your face, slightly smiling at you. His hands were holding you tightly to him. He didn’t want to let you go.  

   “Um, not bad,” you said with a hesitation in your voice. “Now that I have proven to all of you that I’m not a sissy, I’ll leave you for a few minutes, but I’ll be back,” you stepped back, Tony finally letting your waist go, and you left them in the living room. 

   Natasha saw the expression in your face. You were confused and you needed to run away – to process this moment. Tony turned to everyone, spread his hands, and gave them a smirk. “Easy. Let’s move on.”

   While they were playing, you hid in your room. You slid down by your door and put two fingers on the lips. That kiss was just amazing. Every touch, every move, his tongue – it all felt amazing. Why did Natasha do this to you? Now, you were only confused and sad it wouldn’t happen again.  You sighed, put your legs closer to you and hugged them with arms. You stayed there for over twenty minutes and you didn’t even realize it. 

   Your phone rang. It was an incoming text. **–Is everything ok?-**  from Natasha. 

   You replied: **-Yeah. I’ll be right back. Had a phone call.-** You lied to her. 

  **-Steve sang: This is a man’s world.-**

**-Damn it, I missed it!-**

   You immediately got up, finally forgetting what had happened and ready to go back when the door to your room opened. “(Y/n)?” a male voice said. You held your breath when you saw Tony stepping into the room. “Hey, what’s with you? I just spun the bottle and it picked you – well, the empty spot where you sat before.”

   “I, um,” you tried to find the right words. “I had a call,” you lied. 

   His eyebrows went up while his eyes were looking into yours. “Okay. Well, I’m asking you: Truth or dare?”  

   “Can’t we go back and ask me there?” you reached the doorknob, trying to open the door, when he quickly closed it, not letting you leave your own room. “Tony, what the hell?”  

   “No. Truth or dare, come on,” he insisted. 

   “Okay, dare, because I am not a sissy,” you said without thinking, instantly regretting your choice. While you were awaiting Tony’s question, you put your (h/c) hair into a ponytail. 

   “Okay, kiss me.” 

   You almost started to choke. This dare was a shock to you. “What?” But other words weren’t spoken. Tony pulled you to him, smashed you on the nearest wall and put his lips on yours. For a second, you didn’t know exactly what to do but after all, you started to work with him. Your lips brushing against his; your tongues twirling and both of you were enjoying the rough kisses. Why did he do this? You couldn’t complain but it made you once again confused.  

   When you separated, Tony stroked your cheek and gave you this unknown smile that you haven’t seen before. “Would you look at that? I knew you like me.”

   You were still catching your breath. “What makes you so sure, Stark?” you squinted your (e/c) eyes. You were slowly stroking his chest and secretly wishing for another kiss.  

   “Well, you would push me away and you didn’t,” the smile disappeared and he once again kissed you. It was just for a second but it was very nice, very easy and sweet. “God, I want you (Y/N). I’ve alway wanted you.”

   “I’m not for one-night stands,” you whispered. 

   “But I want you for more than a one-night stand, (Y/N). I want you in my bed every night, every morning, waking up next to you,” and he then kissed your neck, very softly, making you moan a little. “ I want to wake you with a kiss on your lips, neck. What do you say?” 

   You closed your eyes, enjoying the butterfly kisses on your neck. “Be a good boy and I think we have a deal,” you smiled widely, not believing his or your own words. Was this even real? By the touch of his hands, you knew it was. “We should get back.”

   Both of you went to the living room. You were the first one who entered and after a minute later, it was Tony. When he sat down in his place, he looked at you and said: “By the way, truth or dare?” 

   “Truth,” you said, pretending like nothing ever happened before. Everyone was listening.

   “Did you like the kiss?” Tony gave you his devilish smile.  

   Without any hesitation, you answered: “Yes, I did.”  


	4. YOUR HIGHNESS – STEVE ROGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve discovers the truth about his girlfriend’s origin.

**YOUR HIGHNESS – STEVE ROGERS**

   Winter was one of the most beautiful seasons when it was snowing. The streets became white, the people were putting on Christmas lights and suddenly, the whole world was a peaceful magical place. Sure it had some disadvantages, like traffic jams, icy sidewalks which were dangerously slippery and many other. Christmas was almost knocking at the door. Even the Avengers tower in New York had its own magical decorations.

    After several days, they finally had a day off. The team could rest for twenty-four hours, gain some energy and spend some time together. They wanted to have a peaceful Christmas and that was why they would do as much job as possible only to have a Christmas vacation.

    “I can’t believe it’s been two years,” Natasha’s voice was calm and friendly. She was standing next (Y/N), holding a cup of coffee in hands, eyes locked on the lovely view. The snow was slowly falling down on the ground. “Two years since you’ve joined the team,” she continued. “I would have never thought that someone like you would end up in our team and date Steve,” she smiled a little. “If he starts to annoy you, you can freeze him up just like the old times,” and then she laughed. “That was mean, I’m sorry.”

    “Don’t be,” the girl bit her lower lip just to remain calm. “Yeah, well, having ice power is amazing,” she took a sip from her tea and sighed. “Yes, it’s been two wonderful years and being with Steve is like a gift from heaven. I could not be happier. He’s such a sweetheart.”

    “You are dating the famous Captain America,” the redhead smirked. “And he is, indeed, the sweetest guy on Earth. Thanks to you, he’s now able to talk to other girls and show his love to you in public. I still have to laugh when I remember his face when he saw you for the first time.”

    “Oh?” the girl turned to her friend and kinked a brow. “Please do enlighten me.”

    Both of the women went from the window to the nearest couch where they sat down and continued talking. “His eyes were wide open and shining like he saw something magical. That day he was talking only about you. He wouldn’t shut the hell up. I think he fell in love with you the moment he saw you – love at first sight.”

    “Nat,” (Y/N) rolled her eyes and put the cup closer to her lips. “I doubt that. Anyway, do you know where he is now? He was supposed to be here two hours ago.”

    “You must really miss him.”

    “Hey, I’m serious now. He had a call and then he left, saying he will be back in an hour. It’s been two and I have a feeling that something is just not right.” And she wasn’t lying. Ever since she woke up, she felt something heavy on her chest and it wasn’t a sign of a health problem. Sometimes the body knew if something bad was happening. This was it.

    The redhead yawned and took another sip of the coffee. “Relax, he’s probably with Fury discussing missions. Hey, what are you doing this Christmas?” she tried to change the topic. “I’ll be spending Christmas with Clint and his family this year. Banner is coming with us. Are you going home?” This was the moment Natasha realized (Y/N) was never talking about her family.

    “No,” the girl put a soft smile on her lips and her eyes landed back on the window where she focused on the falling snow. “I love spending Christmas here,” that was true. “Here I have some peace and quiet.”

    - _Miss Romanoff_ ,- a male voice said unexpectedly. – _Your presence is required in the conference room now. It is very urgent_.-

    “Well,” the woman annoyingly sighed and stood up from the couch. “I’ll be back in a few. I have no idea what is happening. And don’t forget about the tour the bar tonight.”

    (Y/N) stayed there alone, only with a cup of warm tea and her thoughts. She curled on the couch and rested her head against the armrest. She closed her (e/c) eyes for a moment, still holding the cup between her hands. It’s been two amazing years in the tower with an amazing team. This life was all she ever wanted; not being under constant control and behaving like a puppet. She was an avenger now.

    No one was taking a bow when she stepped into a room. She had normal friends and they called her by her first name and not by the title. Her abilities were respected and she could use them how much she wanted. Every girl dreamt of being a princess. She always wanted to be normal and have a life of freedom. It was good she ran away when she was fifteen. It was good she decided to do this step.

    Freedom.

    …

     The private gardens named after her looked beautiful during spring. The grass became greener and there were first flowers coming to life. Her heart longed for fresh air and not for another French lesson with a woman who looked like a very bad version of a step-mother. She was tall, her blond hair was brushed in a perfect bun and she was wearing a unique make-up. All she could hear were French words coming from the woman’s mouth. She didn’t care what that woman was talking about. She wanted to go out and play.

    “Your highness,” a strong accent interrupted her from thinking and she looked at the woman. “You are not paying attention,” she said in English, her hands were folded over the breasts. “Please do pay attention. You need to learn French language and other languages too. It is very important.”

    Her (e/c) eyes scanned the woman from toes to head, imagining many ways how she would use her magic on her. It even made her grin a little. “I can speak five languages and for what? For nothing,” she frowned suddenly.

    “Pardon me, your highness, but it is necessary to know as many languages as possible. How will you communicate with people around the world? Just imagine you won’t be able to speak to German president or Spanish king and queen! What would your parents – the kind and the queen – think about your opinion?”

    (Y/N) dramatically stood up from an uncomfortable chair and looked into the woman’s face. “I’m afraid this lesson is over,” her voice was strict and she meant every single word. “I had enough for today. If you excuse me, I need some time alone, madam,” she tried to be polite and keep her voice calm but it was failing her. Without another word, the young girl left the room, leaving the teacher there all alone.

    “This is not what I want,” she talked to herself while passing by the servants who bowed a little. “This is not the life I want. I really don’t want this. I don’t want to be a princess.”

    A man appeared in front of her without any warning. It was one of her personal butlers. He bowed, which she hated, and started to talk. “Your highness, your presence is required in the main room. The king and the queen are awaiting you. It is urgent.”

    “No,” that was the first thing that flew out of her mouth. “I-I can’t. I need to… I,” she was stuttering, trying to find the right words. Her heart was beating fast. The princess eluded the man and started running away.

    That was the moment she decided to escape. The whole kingdom didn’t know about the abilities she had. It was a perfect opportunity to use them and escape and live the life she always wanted. It would be hard – she knew that, but it would be worth it.

   And she was right.

   …

   It was weird that the rest of the team left (Y/N) alone in the tower. It was already night, she even had dinner alone and no one was picking her calls – not even Steve. (Y/N) even took a hot shower, put on some jeans and a nice shirt, hoping they would go to the bar like they planned to. Did the team go on a mission without her? Did something happen? Why did Fury want to talk to Natasha and not with her too? She approached the massive window in the living room and looked outside. It stopped snowing; the streets looked calmer from the perspective.

    The elevator door suddenly opened. (Y/N) turned around and put a smile on her face, happy that someone finally came to the tower. When her eyes found three men in black that looked like security guards, an older man in a formal suit followed by Steve, Natasha, and Clint, she became unsure what was happening.

    “What’s happening?” she asked carefully, icy sparkles forming between her fingers. “Where the hell have you been, guys?” she continued, her (e/c) eyes founding Steve’s blue one.

    “Your highness, you are alive,” the older man immediately bowed with a wide smile on his face.

    “Say what now?” (Y/N) almost choked. ”I think this is some kind of a mistake,” she lied, trying to pretend like she had no idea what that man was talking about.

    “Would you like to tell us something?” Steve’s voice was low and serious. He never talked to her like that, only when they were on a mission. “Your highness,” he added, crossing his arms over his chest.

    “Oh,” she whispered, realizing they already knew everything. “Great.” (Y/N) put her hand into the back pocket of her jeans. “So you know.”

    Clint started to laugh wickedly like he was a little mean boy. “We have a princess in our team and nobody knew about it. Boy, this is fucking good.”

    “Mind your words, Mr. Barton,” said the main. “You are talking to the future queen.”

    “I’m not a princess,” the woman denied. “I am an Avenger now and not some kind of a princess or a queen-to-be. Besides, I gave up the title the day I run away. I’m not a princess. I never felt like one.”

   “Oh, nonsense, your highness,” the man laughed and took a step forward. (Y/N) immediately took a step back and put her hands in front of her. “You are a princess and you haven’t even signed any papers declaring you are giving up the title. I suggest you come with us and meet with your family. It’s been ten years, your highness.”

   “I’m not going anywhere.”

    Steve was scanning her moves and behavior. He noticed how stiffen she became. Without thinking, he came closer to his girlfriend and touched her shoulders. “(Y/N), you okay?” he asked softly. He saw the cold sparks in shapes of snowflakes forming in her hands.

    “You should not touch the princess,” the man warned him.

    “She is my girlfriend, and I can touch her whenever I want,” the blonde man turned to face him and frowned. “Why don’t you leave the lady, now. Obviously, she is not in the mood for any discussion and…”

    “You don’t tell me what to do, Captain. I came here to take the princess back to her family.”

    “I am not going anywhere!” (Y/N) screamed. With a move of a hand, an ice was built in front of her and Steve. “Leave me alone. I am not a princess. I ran away and I can do it again if I have to. Go away. This is my new family. This is where I belong.”

    “Your highness, you are enhanced?!”

    “LEAVE!”

    …

   “So, you are a princess?”

    “Yes.”

    “And they call you your highness?”

    “Yup.”

    “And you ran away?”

    “Uhm.”

    “And what about your last name – (Y/L/N)?”

    (Y/N) annoyingly rolled her eyes. She wasn’t ready for these questions and for telling the whole story, but the team insisted. “I made it up. We don’t have the last name. You have a name and million middle names. It’s really complicated. Do I have to tell you everything?” she sighed and took a bottle of beer between her fingers. When some of the people nodded, she gritted her teeth. “Fine, I will tell you everything. You are worse than little kids in kindergarten.” Taking a deep breath, she started to talk. “I was fifteen and I hated my life. I didn’t have many friends; I wasn’t allowed to do many things like using vulgarisms and talk to normal people. They didn’t even know about my ability. I used it to escape, to be finally free.”

    Then there was a long silence. No one dared to talk. They were quietly sipping their beers and awkwardly looking around themselves. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, guys,” the girl continued. “I just wanted to be like a normal human being, plus the ability. Now, I’m happy,” a gentle smile appeared on her face. “Two years ago, my life once again turned around and I met you. You are my closest friends, you are my family. I fell in love with this amazing man,” she grabbed Steve’s hand and squeezed it. “This is all I ever wanted. I’m saving the world with you.” (Y/N) looked at the Captain America. “I hope you are not mad.”

    Steve turned his head to the woman he loved and put a smile on his face. “I’m not mad, (Y/N). It was only unexpected, shocking. You are a princess.”

    “Yes!” Natasha agreed. “You are a real fucking princess. This is huge.”

    “Indeed, your highness,” Tony mocked her a little and winked at her. “From princess to Avenger – you made the biggest progress.”

    “Please don’t call me your highness or princess,” she begged. “I hate it.”

    “I think that it’s too late, your highness,” Clint smirked.

    “Shit.”

    “Well, for a princess, you do have a dirty mouth,” Steve laughed and kissed her forehead. “You should deal with the fact that these people will mock you for a very long time.”

    “Please, no,” she whined and hid her head into Steve’s lap. Turning her head to the team, leaving it still on his thighs, she continued. “I really hated it back then. I don’t mind other nicknames, but not these two.”

    “So what now? How are you going to deal with the situation?” Bruce asked.

    “I’m going to officially give up the title. I don’t care about the throne or being a queen. There are other people that could do that,” (Y/N) explained. “My parents were weird, to be honest. I had many nannies and they never cared about me.”

    “That’s sad,” the blonde man stroke her cheek. “Are you sure with this decision?”

   “I am. As I said, you are my family,” she pulled from Steve’s lap and out her body as close to his as possible. His arm hugged her around her waist. “I love you guys so much and I’m happy.”

    “We love you too,” her boyfriend kissed her temple. “But I love you the most, princess.”

    “Steve!”

    “Sorry, I had to,” he laughed at her grimace.


	5. THE WHISPER MAN - BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tortured her in the past and he did it again. Can they stop him and save Y/N?

**THE WHISPERMAN – BUCKY BARNES**

_You will do as I say…_

_You will do as I say…_

    Her legs were weak and heavy at the same time. She was barely holding the small purse in her left hand. Her normally strong body was lurching down the hallway, making its way to the main room where the rest of the Avengers were sitting. She didn’t feel the pain, the bruises on the body or the blood slowly running down her temple. All she could focus were the imagines her eyes saw. Usually, she would have defended herself, but something made her keep calm and let everything be – let the random men take her as they want. They knew who she was and the only thing they wanted to do was to hurt her like she and the Avengers team did to the other bad guys.

_You will not move…_

    The voice in her head was strong and she obeyed. Taking a last deep breath and the men were all over her, punching and kicking the feminine body. The greatest warrior was suddenly vulnerable and an easy target. It was all coming back to her – every kick, every slap. The brain was aware of the pain and the forming bruises, but no sound escaped her lips.

    The world was spinning dramatically. No matter how much she tried to recollect her mind, she always failed. The only thing she heard was those voices in her head. They belonged to a man – a man with a strong British accent. It felt like he was standing right next to her, talking into her ear and making her listen to his words, commands.

_You will not speak…_

    And she didn’t. Her (h/c) hair was messy, falling down the shoulders and some of the strands were covering her bruised face. Her lower lip was torn apart and bleeding. The clothes the girl was wearing were covered in mud and dust. Some of the parts were destroyed and ragged.  She became a boxing moss for the men on the street. They took the opportunity and played with her.

    (Y/N) slowly approached the living room at the Avengers tower. The whole team was sitting on a massive couch, talking, and playing cards, enjoying some peaceful moments together – that was until the last member came back to the facility. The sound of unpleasant rubbing noise with her feet made the whole team look at her. It was normal the team would greet her with a smile on their faces, inviting her to hang out with them. This time it was different.

    The first one who looked at her was Bucky. His eyes widened and the shock that reflected in his eyes made Steve, his best friend, look behind him. When brunet’s eyes saw the beaten girl, he immediately stood up on his feet. “Oh my gosh, (Y/N)?” he almost screamed from the shock. He saw her pale face, all the purple-blue bruises, the blood on her face and lips and the torn clothes she wore. “(Y/N)!” he quickly ran to her.

    Steve and Natasha were the two people who were standing on their feet, not believing what they were seeing. Everyone knew she went out to meet with her old girlfriends from the University she studied at a few years ago. No one would have thought something like that would happen to her – the Avenger.

    “F.R.I.D.A.Y. scan (Y/N)’s vitals,” Tony ordered his system who was still listening to them, waiting for orders.

    “What happened?” Bruce asked, putting his glasses back on the nose so he could see even better.

    “(Y/N), love,” Bucky whispered softly, gently putting his palms on her cheeks. “Doll, what happened to you? Please, tell me,” he begged her while small tears were forming in his eyes.

_~ Boss, Miss (Y/L/N) has a broken right rib, most of her organs are fine but she must have received a lot of strong punches. Her right temple is heavily bleeding and her brain is acting differently. She isn’t having a concussion. This is something different. ~_

    “What the fuck?” Tony mumbled under his nose. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., call Doctor Cho. Tell her it’s fucking urgent, that it is a matter of minutes, maybe seconds. Also, call Wanda. Maybe she could help us.”

    Everyone was looking only at her, not believing their eyes. She looked like a damaged doll without a life. Her eyes were empty, only staring at a window at the other side of the room. The girl wasn’t listening to Bucky, Tony or the rest of the team.

_You can speak…_

_You can speak when you’re back._

_But you will end it._

    “I must end it,” were her first words after several minutes of being totally quiet. She took a deep breath and bypassed her beloved boyfriend. The window – the window with the balcony – that was all she needed because he told her so. She could hear his voice in her head. He made her do it. “I must end it!” she screamed without any warning and started to run to the massive transparent window.

    “No!”

    “(Y/N)! You can’t!”

    The soldier was luckily faster than her. He grabbed her by a bruised wrist and put her in a very tight embrace. Her back was pressed against his chest and he turned her to face the rest of the people. “Let me go!” she screamed loudly, making some of the people wince from the unpleasant sound of her high voice. “I must do it!”

    “What is happening?” it was Wanda’s voice who made Tony look at her. The witch saw her friend in Bucky’s hands, all bruised and hurt. “What’s with (Y/N)?”

    “Look into her head!” Bucky yelled at her, still holding his girlfriend tightly. She did whatever she could to get rid of him and end her life – just like he told her.

    “I promised I wouldn’t,” the brunette shook her head, taking a step back. “She’s like my family and I would never…”

    “Wanda, you have to,” Steve looked at her with a terrified look on his face. “Something happened and we need to know what. She’s out of control she is…”

    “Mind-controlled,” the girl finished his sentence. “Steve, I can’t look into her friend. I promised not to show her biggest fear, not to see her biggest fear. I can’t do that to her,” the young girl protested.

    “Did you just say she’s mind-controlled?” Natasha asked her slowly, obviously thinking about something that would give them the important answer. When the witch nodded in agreement, Natasha’s eyes widened. “Bucky, knock her off!”

    “What?” Clint gasped. “It’s his girlfriend, he wouldn’t do that.”

    “It’s the only way,” the redheaded woman sighed. “Trust me.”

    “I don’t like this,” Bruce whispered, looking from (Y/N) to Bucky and Natasha. “Why do we need to do that? Aren’t there other ways to stop her?”

    Bucky didn’t like the idea at all and he didn’t understand why he had to do it. Natasha’s look made him quickly change is mind. If that was the only way of stopping (Y/N) from jumping down the balcony, he had to do it. With a swift move of his arms, he grabbed her by the neck with radius and applied to the side of her throat where he could feel her pulse beating, lowering her down to the floor. He knew how he could put her down without hurting her. It looked like he was choking her, but he actually wasn’t. “I’m sorry, love.”

   With that move, the girl stopped screaming, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

    …

    Bucky gently opened the door to a special room built in the tower for medical treatment. Doctor Cho gave him information that his girlfriend was finally up, waiting for him in the bed. He combed his long brown hair with his metallic finger and put a smile on his face. The girl was lying on the bed, eyes looking at the secured window. She was probably thinking about something, but she did look better than yesterday evening. He was worried about her. When they told him who did that to her, he was mad. He didn’t even approach the bed when she spoke.

    “He’s back,” she whispered, scared of even talking. She was embarrassed, hurt and in indescribable pain. “I couldn’t do anything. He’s… He’s like a ghost, he’s strong and he wanted to…” Bucky was immediately standing next to her, gently holding her hand.

    “It’s not your fault,” he leaned to her; the metallic hand was stroking her forehead.

     “He made me do it.”

   “They are looking for him.”

    “No!” she quickly sat up, tightly holding his hand. “He’s going to hurt them!”

    “Shh, calm down, love,” he sat next to her, pushing the feminine body to his. Bucky pressed a kiss on the top of (Y/N)’s head. “He’s not going to hurt them. They have a plan.”

   “I must h-“

    “No,” he shushed her with a quick loving kiss on the lips. “You are staying here with me. No missions, no training, no leaving the building without me, understand?” They were looking into each other’s eyes. “I love you, (Y/N) and I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. No one will touch my girl and if they do, I’m going to kill them.”

   All she did was a nod before she curled closer to Bucky and closed her tired eyes. “Please don’t leave me, Buck. I’m scared that he will be back. I’m scared of him. I’m scared of Kilgrave.”

    “I know, love. I know.”

   He was a mind-controlling freak – that’s what he heard. That man could control people’s minds with his voice. Once he was back in the city, no one was safe.  


	6. RED – BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is the one who discovers the identity of the woman in red.

**RED – BUCKY BARNES**

    She was late – for the first time ever since she started to work with Tony Stark in the Avengers tower. A young woman in her mid-twenties was running, with high heels on her feet, to Tony’s laboratory, holding plenty of papers in her hands. The girl had her hair brushed in a perfect bun, big glasses were sitting on her nose and she was wearing a white scientific cloak that Tony made her wear. She was a very quiet, shy, but intelligent woman. Tony picked her from all the candidates not because Pepper would be jealous of any younger, sexy girl, but because that girl was a genius – just like him.

    Luckily, she didn’t need any identification to enter the private laboratories. F.R.I.D.A.Y. automatically let her in. Stepping inside into the massive room with various modern technology and implements, her (e/c) eyes found Tony standing at a desk, looking at a hologram that was in front of him. Quickly adjusting her white blouse into a black mid-thigh skirt, she approached the man, barely looking at him. “I’m so sorry for my delay, Mr. Stark,” her voice was shaking.

    The dark-haired man turned to her and scanned her face. “(Y/N), relax, it’s no big deal,” he genuinely smiled at her and once again focused his eyes on the hologram. “What do you think of this new prototype? I need an honest opinion and since Bruce is not here, I need you to look at it and say what you think.”

    Putting the papers on the table, she adjusted the glasses on her nose and squinted her eyes. “Don’t you have something similar already on your suit, Mr. Stark?” she asked carefully. “This prototype is maybe better, but look at the energy use,” she put a finger on the hologram and made the picture bigger. “See? I think the already installed prototype is better.”

    “Um, I think you are right,” he slightly nodded. “But I’m going to build it this weekend, when we finish our first work and when my mission – our mission is done,” said Tony, making the hologram disappeared. By our mission, he meant the mission he had with the Avengers. (Y/N) never asked him about the team or their missions. She never had the desire to know about the team or about their plans. The girl already knew them. “By the way,” he turned on his heel and faced her. “Tomorrow you can leave after three in the afternoon.”

    “Oh?” she sounded surprised.

    “Like I’ve already said, we are going on a mission. Take some time and rest. You’ve been here for the past two weeks twelve hours a day. You must be exhausted.”

    The girl lightly smiled and lowered her eyes on the floor. “Not really. I like this job.” Her hands grabbed a file with papers and looked at them. “It’s my hobby,” she added a bit later. “I’m going to put these into your private database.”

    “Take the rest of the papers too, (Y/N),” he pointed at the rest of the files and papers she just brought. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. will help you with it and then I need you to start working on a project AD-76.”

    Taking the rest of the papers she literally just brought, (Y/N) turned around, ready to go to the lower floor when she accidentally bumped into someone, making the folders and papers fly around her. “Shit,” she murmured under her nose, immediately falling on her knees and started picking it up.

    “I’m so sorry,” a male voice said that made her knees weak. “Here, let me help you, doll.”

    Her (e/c) eyes landed on Bucky Barnes, who was also on his knees, picking up the material. He was wearing a tight black shirt that perfectly showed his muscles. That man was delicious. She was even obsessed with his metal arm that had the red star on the metallic shoulder. “I’m sorry, I should have been more careful.” The truth was, she had a massive crush on Bucky. There were times they had a very tense eye contact when he was with them in the lab. She also helped him fix the arm when he had troubles with it.

    “What’s the matter, (Y/N)?” Tony laughed a little. “You were late for the first time in your life and you are also clumsy. What’s with you?” Even when he was laughing at her, he didn’t mean it in a mean way.

    The woman exactly knew what was with her. Last night, she was on a mission that included only her. She was just like them, but she did it silently, without being noticed. Well, they did notice her, but the Avengers had no idea it was her – the silent, shy girl that worked with Tony. She was just an inconspicuous assistant by day and a fighter by night. The last mission where she met Clint Barton with Natasha was a fuss. They almost got her, but she was faster than them.

    “Just a little tired, that’s all,” she replied silently and swiftly took everything Bucky had in his hands. His flesh fingers gently brushed hers which made her held breath. Even when she was a tough and skilled fighter with an incredible ability – because she was a mutant – that man always made her tremble. “Excuse me,” she cleared her throat and without looking back, she went away…

    At seven in the evening, when she was visibly yawning and her eyes were tired, a tap on the shoulder woke her up. “Hey,” it was him, the man with the most beautiful blue eyes. “Tony sent me here to let you go home,” said Bucky with a little smile on his lips.

    “But I haven’t finished the…”

    “He insists,” the brunet interrupted her and touched her shoulder. “You should go, get some rest. Oh, and Tony wants a report about a project…?” Before he finished, she handed him a USB drive, trying to avoid eye contact. “Thanks.”

    (Y/N) packed her belongings, ready to leave the room when she noticed the man still standing there. “Anything else?” her tone remained calm and polite.

    Bucky shook his head and with the USB drive in his hand and a smirk on his adorable face, he left the laboratory, leaving the cute, shy assistant of Tony alone. (Y/N) was a little surprised by his sudden appearance and the small talk they had. She would have talked to him normally, but she needed to keep the real her below the surface. If they only knew…

    …

    Tony let (Y/N) go home early because of their mission that was supposed to happen in New York. They needed to get ready for a very fancy action – by fancy, it meant long dresses or expensive tuxes. The Avengers team was supposed to track down several men from Hydra. It looked like an easy mission; however, it was even harder than someone would have thought. The guests had to wear masks on their faces. Tony, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Sam, and Bucky were the one who had to knock the men down. Bruce was supposed to stay in the tower and help them from there. Wanda and Vision were away from the country and Thor was back in Asgard.

    It was risky because there were a lot of innocent people. They had no idea what was about to happen. The five Avengers spread around, taking positions from where they could keep an eye on everyone. Little did they know there was another person who wanted to help them – a person who had a special ability.

    “No sign of Hydra,” said Natasha into intercom when she was walking around the bar, holding a black purse in her hands. Her red hair was brushed in a very fancy hairstyle and she was wearing a black tight dress with a matching mask. She was hot and a lot of men were looking at her when she passed by them. “Steve? What’s your status?”

    “The cloakroom is empty. Stark, Buck, what about you two?” Steve asked, heading back to the main hall where the tables were set and people were dancing.

    “Well, the bar has the best liquor and I just saw a very hot woman passing by our table,” Tony smirked, eyes locked on a young woman who was wearing a long red dress with matching red mask that covered her face. “Unfortunately, no Hydra.”

    “That woman is a fucking magnet,” said Clint suddenly. He was sitting on the highest floor, looking down at the people from a balcony. “Anyway, negative here.”

    “Can we focus on the mission, guys?” Natasha sighed. “We can’t fuck it up. These people are in danger.”

    “They knew why they picked this occasion,” Bucky started talking while he was wandering through the crowd of dancing people. He scratched his cheek under the mask and cleared his throat. He was wearing an expensive suit from Tony and he had his brown hair in a small man bun. “I believe they know we are here. We need to take action as soon as possible.” While he was trying to avoid an old dancing couple, he gently bumped into someone. It was the famous woman in a long red dress. He was able to look at her, trying to discover what was so sexy about her. It was the dress that had a heart-shaped top, the fabric was deliciously hugging her slim figure and the dress exposed her right leg.  Yes, she was definitely a good-looking woman with a very long hair.

    “Oh, I am sorry,” her voice was steady, confident and kind of familiar to him.

    “Barnes just bumped into the woman in red,” Clint’s voice was heard in Bucky’s ear.

    “Oh, you lucky bastard,” Tony growled.

    The brunet remained in the same position and his eyes were looking at the woman’s back. There was something strange about her. He didn’t care about what the rest of the team would think, but he had to follow her. His inner feeling was pushing his body forward. What if she was part of a Hydra?

    “Buck, where are you going?” Steve asked him when he registered his best friend walking away from the main hall. “You need to remain in your same position.”

    “Why did I have to be outside and wait for your command, guys?” Sam’s voice sounded jealous and that made Bucky smirk. “I should be the one inside. I would listen to the orders, not like Metal Hand.”

    It was Tony who stopped his whining. “Shut up. We need one bird outside. The other one is up on the balcony.”

    Bucky stopped listening to them when he slowly went to the upper floor, still following the woman. He was passing by various men who were holding glasses of champagne in their hands and were laughing. He didn’t know them. They were wearing masks in different shades of black and gray, matching their suits. Before he could enter a corridor on the new floor, someone pushed him aside and smacked him against a wall. His blue eyes found a tall masculine man standing opposite him, pushing his forearm against Bucky’s throat. That was then when he realized no one was around them. It was just him and the man.

    “Soldier,” he said with a strong Russian accent. “We’ve been waiting for you.”

    The brunet was ready to fight. While clenching his fist fists and taking a deep breath, the man was suddenly kicked away from Barnes, lying on the floor. What was that? The blue eyes found the woman in red, gracefully approaching the bad guy. The clicking sound of her heels was heard on the entire hallway and she looked like a predator. Without another word, she started to fight him. Who was this woman?

    When the man was finally knocked down, the young woman started to walk away. “Hey!” Bucky yelled at her. He was finally able to move, realizing what just happened. The person in red hid behind a corner, the sound of her shoes following her. The soldier ran after her. “You!” his voice was vigorous. “Lady!”

   She stopped, remaining in the same position like a statue. Her hair was falling under her shoulder blades and they were lightly curling. Bucky took a step closer. He thought he had her, he wanted to talk about what happened, but the sudden situation made everything different. The lights went off on the floor. Maybe in the whole complex, but he didn’t know. The team wasn’t saying anything. The corridors would be covered in darkness if it weren’t for a red emergency light. When the brunet’s eyes adapted to it, the woman was suddenly close to him, kicking him into his knees.

    “What the fuck?!” he growled, almost falling down. Her kick was hard and painful. How could a woman like her have that much strength? When she wanted to punch him in the face, he blocked it and attacked her, not caring if she was a woman or not.  “Who are you?” he asked with a higher voice, holding the woman in a tight embrace. Bucky’s nose smelled her perfume – it was sweet, once again familiar and very strong. He wanted to reach for the mask she was wearing and put it down. He almost had it, when she playfully slipped from his arms and kick him with her knee into his stomach.

    “Buck, what’s happening?!” Natasha’s voice echoed in the intercom. “I’m coming to you. State your location!”

   “Second floor – the hallway,” he gasped. “We have an intruder here.”

    “I’m coming there too!” Steve said immediately, hearing what Bucky just said.

    The brunet took a deep breath and looked at the woman. “It’s the one with the red dress,” he suddenly gasped, eyes widening when he saw a knife in her hand. She must have taken it from under the dress while he was focused on the conversation. For a mere second, he thought the woman was going to kill him. That didn’t happen. The knife flew near his face and stabbed another man right between his eyes. A blood squirted from the deep wound and he fell to the ground dead.

    That wasn’t the weirdest part. It was when the knife pulled out from the man’s head and flew back to the woman. She playfully grabbed it and put it back into the pocket which was hidden under the dress just like he predicted.

   “Who the fuck are you?” he had to ask.

    “I’m not your enemy,” the woman said gently and it caused him goose bumps. That voice was really familiar. His eyes found a small scratch under her chin. He must have caused it when they were fighting.

    “Then why did you attack me?”

    Taking a deep breath, she said, “I didn’t have any other choice.” With a swift move of a hand, she pushed Bucky against the wall. The woman was enhanced. “Look for three other men,” she started to talk while her power was holding Bucky against the wall. “One is a bartender. One is in the band and the third one is sitting with the President. They are all from Hydra. I’ve already killed the rest of them.” After the speech, the girl ran away, leaving Bucky alone in the empty corridor. The lights were suddenly back and his eyes had to adjust to a white light.

    “Shit,” he heard Natasha’s voice on the right from him. “What happened here?”

    The brunet took a deep breath. “Hydra,” he answered. “That woman, she took them down,” he was a bit confused. “Stark. Barton,” he took a deep breath. “Three Hydra men are in the main hall. One is sitting with the president, the second one is in the band and the last one is a bartender.”

    “How do you…”

    “Just get them,” he hid his face into his palms and tried to process what happened a few minutes earlier.

    …

    (Y/N) walked into the lab with a hot coffee in her hand and a tablet in the second one. She was looking right into it, checking the special work from Tony that had a specific progress. The scratch she had under her chin was a little painful, but she ignored it. Also, she had a big bruise on her left ribs and a scratch on the right shoulder. Luckily, that one was hidden under a black blouse she was wearing.

    “Morning, (Y/N),” Tony greeted her and look at her. He had his suit in front of him. “I have a very important thing for you,” he smiled a little and turned back to the suit. “I need you to go to lab A3 and start working on a blood research. It’s Bruce’s. We need to find a new cure for his rage.”

    With a nod, she turned on her heel and went to the specific lab where she had to do the work. It was good he wanted her to work alone on something. Truthfully, she wasn’t in a mood for any type of communication and her body hurt.

    When she was in the lab alone, she took a small mirror from her purse and checked the scratch. It was even redder than before. Maybe she had some reaction on metal. (Y/N) brushed a finger along the wound. Her eyes registered a person in the laboratory. It was Bucky, holding a folder in his flesh hand. The man was probably looking for Tony. “Mr. Stark is in the main laboratory,” she said quietly. Putting the mirror back into the purse, she heard steps coming to her.

    “He sent me here to give you this,” he waved with the folder and threw it on the table beside her. When Bucky took a deep breath, his nose remembered the perfume he smelled at the gala. That was strange. His blue eyes looked at her face from the profile and he saw a red mark under the chin. “Are you alright?” he asked curiously. “You have something here,” and he gently touched the scratch.

   (Y/N) froze for a second. “Yes,” she nodded. “My cat had a rough day,” she lied and turned away from him. She was busted.

    “I didn’t know you have a cat,” he squinted his eyes, carefully taking a step back. “It doesn’t look like a scratch from a cat.” His hand reached behind him, trying to grab something into his hand. It was her – the woman in red, the woman who attacked him and killed the men from Hydra. The whole time, she was working in the Avengers tower and no one knew anything about her.

    (Y/N) took a deep breath through her nose and bit the lower lip. “Believe me, Sergeant Barnes,” the girl’s voice rapidly changed from calm and timid to loud and confident. “It’s only a scratch from a cat.” Her spine narrowed and her fists clenched. The woman knew what he was trying to do.

   The man’s metal hand took something hard and strong into his hand. It was probably a piece of iron that was supposed to be used in one of Tony’s project. He didn’t care. With a very swift move, he wanted to knock her down with it. Bucky wasn’t happy with the decision. He liked that woman – she was cute and shy which made her different. Well, he wasn’t expecting her to be that different. When the bar was supposed to hit her, he realized he wasn’t holding it. In fact, the thing stayed up in the air, not moving, only levitating.

    “What the fuck?” he mumbled, shocked.

    “You have two options, Sergeant,” (Y/N) spoke neutrally. The glasses she was wearing were between her fingers, playing with them. “I can beat the shit out of you until you won’t remember who I am, or,” she turned to him and looked into his eyes filled with shock. The shy girl was gone and there was the woman from the previous night. “You won’t tell me and I will let you be. The choice is up to you.”

    Relaxing his hands, Bucky took a step back and only nodded. “Tell me who you are,” he breathed. “I obviously chose the second option, but I’d like to know what the fuck are you.”

    Putting the glasses back on her nose, she smiled. “I am just an assistant, Mr. Barnes,” the timid voice was once again back, but a mocking smile appeared on her lips. “I am not your enemy.”


	7. TELL ME WHY? – TONY STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony isn’t happy when Y/N tells something to the media.

**TELL ME WHY? – TONY STARK**  
    Today, the Avengers conference room was very quiet. The chairs were empty and there were no papers on the table. The place looked clean and very peaceful. No one was in the Avengers headquarters – no one except Tony, who was sitting at the top of the conference table. His sad brown eyes were looking at a thick book known as the Sokovia Accords. He was overthinking about it ever since it all started. Was it a smart thing to do? The guilt that was inside of him was eating the man alive. His thick fingers gently brushed against the book and he sighed. 

    The team was slowly tearing apart, they were squabbling more and more about the accords and the worst thing, Tony’s girlfriend of five years was sick of it all. Whenever the team started to have a fight about the government and U.S. Secretary of State – Ross – she would quietly get up and leave the room, leaving them alone. (Y/N) was an Avenger and she was definitely on Tony’s side. She supported him because she knew about the incident with the lady whose son died in Sokovia. She knew Tony only wanted the best for the world and for the team. The Avengers was his family.   
   (Y/N) was Tony’s love of the life. He fell for her beauty, sarcasm, and sentiment. He loved her special ability – she could create and manipulate with water. He found in her everything what he ever wanted. He wanted to protect her because she was the only thing that kept him alive. She was the one who took him to bed when he spent the whole day in the lab and cuddle with him until he fell asleep. But now… now, while he was sitting alone in the conference room, he felt betrayed and broken. The only woman he ever trusted said something to the press that made him doubt about everything…  
    Everything was complicated and the people from the team were taking sides. It was Tony versus Steve. Both of them were right in something. She could understand both of the men, but Tony won. He didn’t even have to persuade her. Before anyone else could sign the accords, her signature was there first. Even Tony was surprised. When they asked her about her opinion, she just smiled and quietly said: “Same as you have.” No one knew the exact “why”.   
    “(Y/N), you aren’t saying the truth,” said Natasha.   
    “Baby, please tell me your reasons,” Tony pleased.   
    “You just made a stupid mistake (Y/L/N),” Sam rolled his eyes.   
    “I bet Tony made you sign the accords,” Steve said annoyingly.   
    “Miss (Y/L/N), I believe you should tell us what’s going in your mind,” Vision suggested.  
    “You are so lucky I can’t get into your head,” Wanda gave her an evil glare the other day when they were alone in the kitchen. “If I could, I would have already found the answer there.” Wanda didn’t like her because she was Tony’s girlfriend; she was always standing with the billionaire.   
    Why did she want to sign the accords? It was for a better future – a future where she could live peacefully with Tony and maybe have a family of their own, even when Tony wasn’t a fan of children. Maybe it was a stupid thing to think about a family with Tony, but the thought of having one was nice.  She accepted the control by the government over the Avengers. They need to be put in check and Tony was right. Her life was crazy and she wanted to do the right decisions. Being an Avenger was like a dream come true. She loved this job even when there were days when she wanted to quit.  
    When she wanted to speak up, the team was suddenly not listening to her. They were in another fight. (Y/N) was just sitting on the couch, hands gently resting on her knees and eyes were scanning the people. Tony was standing behind her, yelling at Steve. When Natasha accepted what Tony had said, another storm was very quickly coming. This wasn’t going anywhere. It was way too much. She couldn’t listen to this anymore. The woman instantly stood up, frowned at the people and surprisingly they all stopped talking. After almost two hours of screaming and fighting, there was a peaceful quiet. (Y/N) took a deep breath and without saying a word, she left them alone.   
    “(Y/N),” Tony whispered her name, but she didn’t stop.   
   She put a leather jacket on her shoulders and left the facility. Taking Tony’s expensive car, she drove back to the town where she booked a room in a hotel. She needed to stay somewhere alone for a day maybe two. Also, a drink would be nice to flush everything away…   
    Tony was worried about her. She didn’t come back to the facility in the evening and even the next day. She wasn’t calling him or picking up the phone. Natasha was worried about her too. They were very good friends even before the Avengers were created. The redhead tried to help him find her, but they weren’t successful.   
    “Don’t worry Tony, she’s fine,” Natasha tapped him on the shoulder and smiled. “Maybe she needed some time to think.”   
   “I need to find her,” he said like he wasn’t even listening to her and quickly stood up from the couch. “Something is wrong and I want to know what it is. Why would she leave without saying something? Why would she leave like that?” he was going crazy.   
    “Boss?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said unexpectedly. “I need you to see something,” and without even waiting for approval, a hologram appeared in front of the two people, showing them a record from the news. Tony finally knew where (Y/N) was. It was a short footage of her, walking down the street with her friend from high school. She was wearing massive black sunglasses, skinny jeans, and a black tank top. Many reporters found her on the street and asked her questions. They wanted to know more about the Sokovia Accords. They were curious about their relationship.   
   “(Y/N)! Can you tell us something about the Accords?”  
   “Miss (Y/L/N), did the Accords bring complications to the relationship with Mr. Stark?”  
   “Can you give us some details?”   
    “Is it true that the Avengers are falling apart?”   
   The woman stopped walking and quickly looked at her friend. She was immediately shaking her head, trying to take her away from there, but it was too late. (Y/N) turned to the cameras and reporters. Taking a deep breath, she began to talk. “You know what?” her eyes were focusing on the main camera. “I’m so sick of this shit! I am sick of everything.” Her voice sounded a little bit drunk. “I don’t care about the Accords even when I signed them. And another thing, back there, the famous Iron Man and Captain America only care about their stupid squabbling and fighting about this whole situation. My last words are: fuck you Captain and fuck you too, Tony. Everything was better before us – the superheroes and you know it! I don’t want to be part of this if we are going to fight. I am done with this!”   
    Natasha was speechless. She would have never thought her best friend would think something like this. Tony remained quiet. “Now we know what she thinks,” she whispered, not daring to speak loudly.   
    “F.R.I.D.A.Y. find (Y/N). Check every system in hotels, motels. I need to know where she is,” he sounded pissed. “Tomorrow morning, I’m going to talk to her,” he gritted his teeth.   
    “Tony…”  
   “Don’t Tony me, Natasha!” he raised his voice. “We asked, we wanted to know and she never said anything. And now, here I am, looking at my pretty much drunk girlfriend who is rather talking to the reporters than to us! Ugh! Fuck, I need some air.”  
    The woman he loved did that. She was mad at them and she talked to the media about the situation. She said her opinion out loud, not even thinking what it might cause. Tony couldn’t sleep the whole night properly. After the years of being together, talking about every problem, she decided to scream her thoughts into the television.   
    Now, he was sitting alone in the conference room, thinking about the fight that was about to happen with (Y/N). He was nervous, angry and sad at the same time.  
    …  
    The first thing she noticed was the dry tears on her cheeks. She was crying ever since she came back to the hotel room without her friend. She regretted what she said to the press. On the other hand, it was too much and she had to do it – no matter if she was drunk or not. Well, (Y/N) only had few shots, but she felt the alcohol in her veins. The woman took a deep breath through her nose and slowly sat down. Her body was still wrapped in the soft duvet. When her eyes looked around, they found something new in the room – a man quietly standing near the window, looking outside. Tony.   
    “You’re awake,” he said monotonously, his hands were hidden in the pockets of his dark jeans. From his voice, she knew something was wrong and she knew what caused it.  
    “Tony,” she whispered, not sure what else to say to him. “Look at me.”  
    He didn’t do it. “I thought you were happy,” he started to talk. “I thought I gave you everything that I had. I gave you my time, my technology, my money and I even gave you my heart.”   
    “You are talking like I was cheating on you,” she had to observe. “Which I’m not!”  
    Tony finally turned to her. His eyes met hers and she could finally see how angry he was. “We asked you about your opinion and you never said anything and suddenly, you ran away from the Avengers headquarters and you said that to the media? Are you insane?”   
    “I just had enough, Tony,” she sighed. “All you and Steve were doing was fighting. When you two started to fight, the rest of the team started too! This is insane, Tony and not me. The Avengers was supposed to be one a group of people, standing together. Steve is an idiot when he can’t see the consequences if he doesn’t sign the accords. And you are in idiot when you can’t put your fucking ego aside and talk to him like man to man! And yes, I know you were asking me about my opinion, but I couldn’t tell you, because,” and then she quickly bit her tongue and kept quiet.   
    “No, no, please continue, (Y/N),” his voice was higher and louder than before. “I would really love to hear the rest of your speech.” Tony came closer to the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.   
    (Y/N) kneeled on the bed and put down the duvet from her body. She was only wearing her underwear and a baggy t-shirt. Her face was slightly red and her fists were clenched. “Do you want to know why I signed it? Because I care about the future, Tony and I want to live peacefully. I’ve always told you that I understand why are you doing this and I signed it because I believe you and I know this was a good decision. We, the Avengers did a lot of mistakes and even when we tried to save everyone, we didn’t. However,” she calmed down, biting her lower lip, “even when we – the Avengers – are a family, I know that half of the people hate me. For example – Wanda – she would have thought that I only signed it because we sleep together and you persuaded me. Or Sam – he’s Cap’s new best friend and he would definitely say something like, I don’t understand what I’m signing. The people I love and respect would think I’m an idiot because I stand with you. I- I don’t know. I just…I can’t Tony.”   
    “So, that’s it?” he shook his head. “You are done? Even when you signed it, you are just done?” Her mouth opened a little. Not a voice came out of her throat. “That’s it? After all these years, after five years we’ve been together, you are just done?”   
    “I-I don’t know.”   
    He had to laugh. “This is great. Fuck, woman, I love you and you are the most important thing in the world and you are just done. Not just with the Avengers, but with me too.”  
   “What? Whoa!” she stopped him and quickly went down from to bed, coming closer to him. “Do you think I want to break-up with you?”  
    Tony rolled his eyes. “You said you are done. That’s…”  
   “That doesn’t mean I want to break up with you,” and her hand was suddenly on his cheeks. She felt his facial hair on her palms and her (e/c) eyes were looking into his brown one. “Tony, I love you. I love you so much that I would rather kill myself than be without you. I’m just done with yours and Steve’s shit. I’m done with being the idiot for making my own decision. You two are constantly fighting about the Accords. Believe me, this won’t end well.”   
    Tony put his hands on her cheek and sighed. “You are not an idiot, babe. Please, just don’t quit. I know we are fighting, but I believe Steve and the rest of the team sign the accords and everything will be just like before.”   
    “Promise?” she asked.   
    “I promise.”  
    “I’m sorry for what I’d said the other day. It was stupid.”  
   “Yes,” he nodded, “it was.” And then he softly kissed her lips.    


	8. BIRTHDAY – STEVE ROGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Y/N’s birthday, Steve decides to give her an original present.

**BIRTHDAY – STEVE ROGERS**

               The clock alarm went on at exactly 7 AM. It was Wednesday – the day she wished didn’t exist; the day she wished she was somewhere else and not in the tower. They all knew about this day and all she wanted was some peace and quiet. Why celebrate the fact that you are one year closer to the death? Why do even people celebrate birthday? Last year, Tony threw her a massive surprise party and she ran away after two hours. She couldn’t stand it – too many people.

               (Y/N) got up and looked at the empty space next to her. He wasn’t there. Fury sent him on a risky mission and he was supposed to be back tomorrow evening. She sighed and scratched the back of her head. Her heart did have one small wish – spend the day with Steve, stay in the bedroom, cuddle and sleep. No parties, no presents, nothing. Just the two of them would be perfect. But he wasn’t there. It’s been almost a month since he went on a mission and it sucked.

               The first thing she did was a long hot shower. It was a ritual – washing her hair, shaving legs and other parts of her body, putting on a special shower gel that got rid of the old dead skin. Every girl did that. It was a part of the daily routine. After she got out from the shower and dried her hair, it was time to put on some proper formal clothing. Fury wanted to send Maria to a special meeting, but (Y/N) took it before her friend could say otherwise. It was a plan – to do as much as possible. No one would bother her while doing her work. (Y/N) took a deep breath when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her long hair was in a proper bun, she put on a nude make-up and the tight clothes showed her figure perfectly.

               At eight o’clock, she was in the kitchen drinking small black coffee without milk. She was allergic to milk. Tony, Sam, and Natasha had no understanding of it. What was so difficult? She just can’t eat, drink milk. It wasn’t that bad. Her skin got better, she lost weight and her digestion was now perfect.

               “Morning,” she heard a male voice from the kitchen entrance. When she looked up, Tony was standing there in a Led Zeppelin shirt and dark boxers, his dark hair was messy and he even had circles under eyes. He wasn’t sleeping again. “I smell coffee,” he said calmly and approached her.

               “Want some?” she pointed at the coffee maker. “I made more for you,” she put a gentle smile on her face and took another sip.

               He poured himself a small cup of coffee and drank it in one gulp. “I should head back to the lab. I have a lot of work to do,” he said. Tony was mostly talking to himself. He didn’t need an answer from the woman. “Oh,” he stopped in tracks and looked back at (Y/N). “Happy Birthday kiddo,” he winked at her and left her alone.

               That was the first person who congratulated her and surprisingly, he didn’t do anything big for her. It was relieving. (Y/N) drank the rest of the coffee and put it into a dishwasher. There was no time for proper breakfast. She needed to be somewhere else in thirty minutes. While leaving the tower, she checked her phone. No texts from Steve, however, there was one message from her aunt, wishing her happy birthday. That was sweet. She quickly texted her back and also texted Natasha.

                **BRUNCH AT 11? SAME PLACE AS USUAL? LET ME KNOW.**

               She didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Before she stepped into one of Tony’s expensive cars, Natasha wrote her back.  **SURE. I’LL SEE YOU THERE.**

               Maria, Natasha and (Y/N) were very close. They worked together for several years, even before Steve was found and the Avengers were created. (Y/N) started at a very young age. She was barely 18 when she first came to S.H.I.E.L.D.

               “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” (Y/N) said the AI’s name when she left the garage. “Please inform me if Steve texts me or leaves a message for me. Of course, please tell me if the team is planning something for me today.”

               “Of course, miss,” the AI with a feminine voice replied. “There are no plans for today, Miss (Y/L/N). Dr. Banner is going with Mr. Stark to Washington on a very important meeting. Miss Maximoff is going to the Avengers compound outside the city with Vision.”

               “I hope you are not lying,” she huffed and stopped the car at the crossroads. It was a good thing Tony put F.R.I.D.A.Y. into his car – very helpful. “If anyone asks what I’m going, just tell them I’m working. I don’t want to be bothered today. Don’t forget about Steve. He’s the only exception even when he’s away.”

               …

               At 11 AM, (Y/N) and Natasha met at the restaurant where they always had brunch together. This time even Maria joined them. “I called Maria because I knew you wouldn’t mind,” Natasha smiled at her best friend and sat down. She put a small paper bag next to her legs so (Y/N) wouldn’t notice it. She did, but she pretended not to. “Did Fury tell you about the change?”

               “What can I get you ladies?” a waiter came to their table with a note and a smile on his lips.

               “Number three two times and one number five,” Maria ordered the meal for them. The food for (Y/N) was without any milk and milk products. “And orange juice, each.”

               “What change?” (Y/N) asked the redhead when the waiter left them alone. “Natasha, what happened?” she could feel the blood boiling in her veins.

               Maria looked at her friends and dryly gulped. “Steve won’t come tomorrow. He’s not injured, but the mission went wrong. He’s fine, just don’t panic. He’ll be back maybe on Monday,” she said it sadly. “I’m so sorry. I know it’s your birthday today and you want to spend the time with your boyfriend.”

               “Yeah, yeah,” (Y/N) leaned against the backrest and lowered her eyes down. “It’s our job, I know. At least he’s fine. That’s what matters,” she bit her lower lip and grabbed a glass of water that was already on the table. “Since Steve is not coming this weekend, would you like to have a girl’s night out? I’ll invite Wanda too.”

               “I’m in!” Maria smiled.

               Natasha grabbed the paper bag and put it on the table between her and the brunette. “This is a small gift for you from all of us,” the redhead winked at the birthday girl and handed her the bag. “It’s nothing big, but it’s something you really wanted.”

               (Y/N) took out a birthday card. There was a note from the whole team. All of the people put names there, even Steve. They must have done it while he was still in the town. The girl smiled at them sincerely. When her hand took the actual gift from the bag, she immediately knew it was a book. After she got rid of the colorful paper, her eyes discovered what book was it. “No way,” she laughed. “It’s the newest Game of Thrones book! Thank you!”

               “You are welcome,” Maria winked at her. “We pulled some strings. The book is officially out in a week, but we have Tony and he knows everyone and everyone knows him,” she explained.

               The brunch was nice. The girls talked, ate food and enjoyed another hour together. Once they were done, they had to leave. Maria and Natasha had some arrangements to do and (Y/N) was supposed to work from the Tower. Fury wanted reports and documents and she needed to finish it as soon as possible. The women wanted to pay for the brunch, but (Y/N) refused.

               “Thanks again!” the birthday girl smiled at her friends. “I’ll see you around.”

               “Thanks for the food!” Natasha waved her hand.

               Having friends like them was a blessing. Even when they were, though, both of the women liked to do casual girly stuff – shopping, manicure, pedicure and other. Natasha was trying to hook up with Bruce and Maria was flirting with Sam – that was actually shocking…

               The rest of the day was just like she wanted with an occasional ‘Happy Birthday’ from the team. When she returned to the tower, it was Sam who shook her hand and made her laugh while talking nonsense to her. They had a cup of tea together and after half an hour, he went to the gym where he was supposed to train with Clint.

               She went into the conference room and started working on the reports. (Y/N) checked her phone for the twentieth time. No missed calls or texts from Steve. Did he forget? That wasn’t like him. He would at least call or write. With a sad sigh, she turned on her laptop and did her job until late night. It was better to do the whole work now than leave something for the next day. Now she knew she doesn’t have to wake up early and work again.

               “Happy Birthday,” said Bruce who came to the conference room where he had his personal tablet. “How are you today?” he asked with a smile and sat next to her.

               “Fine,” she replied calmly. “I had a lot of work to do today, but I’ve finally finished it and I can go to bed now,” (Y/N) put a gentle smile on her face. “What about you? How’s it going with Natasha?”

               “We are going out tomorrow evening,” his face was red.

               “Well, enjoy the night then,” she winked at him and closed the device. “Let me know how it went.”

               “Do you want to hang out or something? It’s your birthday,” he suggested. “How about one drink?”

               “No, thanks,” she faked a yawn. “I’m really going to bed. I’m not in a mood for anything at the moment. Steve’s not here. He didn’t even write me today. He’s not coming back until Monday. I’m going to get changed to something more comfortable and probably watch TV.”

               And that’s what she did. After she took another shower, she put on one of Steve’s shirts and black panties that weren’t sexy at all. Why even bother? Her man was not there with her. (Y/N) sat down on a couch, turned on the TV and looked for something that would keep her mind off of this whole day. It was nice, peaceful, but the fact Steve didn’t call her was killing her.

               “Fuck this,” she turned off the TV and hugged the nearest pillow they had on the couch. Why didn’t he call? Did something happened and no one wants to tell her the truth? She took a deep breath, held if for five seconds and then released. Biting her lower lip, she stood up and slowly walked around the living room.

               After three years of dating, Tony gave them the whole floor so (Y/N) and Steve could live together. They had a nice apartment with many rooms, three bathrooms, and kitchen so big the whole family of hers would fit there. Her (e/c) eyes looked at the black piano that was standing in the corner of the living room. It’s been weeks since she played on it.

               (Y/N) sat on the chair that belonged to the piano and put fingers on the keyboard. From out of nowhere, she started to play a song that she loved. ‘Somewhere only we know’ by Lily Allen. The clip was adorable, with animals and the song itself was very gentle and touching.

               “ _So why don’t we go, somewhere only we know_?” she sang softly, her hands sliding on the keyboard. She knew this song like the back of her hand and she knew even Steve loved it. There were times when she played it even when everything was dark and bad. She needed to bring the smile that used to be on her face back. However, this time, it only made her feel sadder.

               After the last notes, she felt hot tears slowly fall down her cheeks. Why was she crying? With a finger, she wiped off the tears and cleared her throat. Damn this day.

               “Happy birthday,” she heard from the door. She lost her breath for a moment and looked at the man who was standing there, holding a small muffin in his hand with a lit candle on it. Steve had a gentle smile on his lips. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. What was with the formal clothes? (Y/N) made a soft noise and bit her lower lip. This was indeed a nice surprise.

               The smile was back on her face. “Steve,” she quickly put a strand of hair behind her ear. “You are back,” she said it softly, almost scared to talk because her voice was cracking. The moment almost made her cry.

               “Well, I couldn’t leave my best girl all alone on her birthday day,” he took steps closer to her and handed her the muffin. “This one is for you, and you can even eat it – no milk at all. Just make a wish, (Y/N),” he sat down on the chair next to her. “And I’ll do my best to make it happen.” There was the adorable smile she loved.

               She gently touched his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. “It already came true,” she admitted, but she did blow the candle. “You are here, Steve. That’s all I wanted. I’m glad you are back.”

               “I love you, (Y/N),” he was looking into her eyes. “I’m sorry I had to tell the team to lie to you about my arrival,” he laughed a little. “I thought it would be a nice surprise for you.”

               “And it was,” she put the muffin on the top of the piano and snuggled closer to him. Steve’s big protective hands wrapped around her and he kissed the top of her head. “It made me really sad when girls told me you are coming back on Monday. And, to be honest, I was quite pissed off when you didn’t even write me today. I was scared something bad had happened to you.”

                “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he stroked her back and then looked again into her eyes. “That was definitely not my intention. Besides, you sing beautiful, love,” he whispered. “I love this song so much. It reminds me all the beautiful times together – all the trips, missions, worries. All those things brought us to this moment,” he nuzzled his nose against hers.

               “Should I bring champagne?” (Y/N) asked. “I smell a nice speech here.”

               He softly kissed her lips and breathed in her cherry scent. “I’m slowly preparing the most beautiful speech for our wedding,” he kissed the tip of her nose and winked at her.

               “Wow, our wedding?” she laughed a little. “That’s new, Rogers,” she tilted her head. His big hands found her tiny one and he placed something in them. “What’s that?”

               “One more gift I brought you and with the gift, there is one question I need to ask you.” Steve slowly went down from the chair and kneeled on one knee. He saw the change of expression in her face. Her gorgeous (e/c) eyes widened and she gasped. “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you marry me?” His fingers swiftly opened the velvety box she was holding and showed her a silver ring with a diamond in the middle of it.

               (Y/N) started to cry. The ring was beautiful, the way Steve set this up was just perfect and she didn’t even care she was wearing a pajama. “Yes,” her voice cracked and she bit her lip. “Yes, yes, many times yes, Steve,” she quickly shook her head. He couldn’t even put the ring on her finger; she tightly hugged him around his neck and kissed his right temple. “Oh Steve,” she cried.

               He was smiling like a little kid. He pulled her body as close as he could, breathing in the cherry scent. “I love you, love,” he whispered into her ear. When she pushed her body a little, (Y/N) captured his lips with hers and kissed him passionately. It’s been a long time since they kissed like this. She missed Steve’s lips, tongue, and the way he held her. “I love you,” he said it one more time while kissing.

               “I love you too, Captain,” she looked into his eyes. “Of course I will marry you. You just made me happy, Steve. You are the best birthday gift ever,” and once again she kissed him. “You are my everything, Steve.”

               He finally had the time to put the ring on her finger. He did is slowly, enjoying every move, every second of the act, like he couldn’t believe it was real. His heart was beating fast and loud. He even had to bite his lower lip. “So, champagne?” he raised his brow. “I think we should celebrate two very special occasions today. Your birthday,” he gave her a quick peck on the lips, “and the engagement.”

               “Hm,” she hummed, thinking about a better idea. “How about we take the party to the bedroom?” she cocked her head and made a flirty grimace. “We can take the champagne into the bed too.”

               “I love the idea,” the blond man pulled her into his arms and stood up. “Well, future Mrs. Rogers, let’s celebrate.”


	9. BEFORE THE DAWN – LOKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the team discovers Y/N’s secret band and what would Loki’s reaction be?

**BEFORE THE DAWN – LOKI**

    Two months – two difficult months full of missions and risking lives just to keep the world peaceful and safe were finally over and now, it was time for some good relax and playing on the guitars Tony had bought her on her last birthday. The team knew (Y/N) was a guitar lover and she could basically play on various instruments. Honestly, it was one of her powers. Everything she touched, she knew how to control, and play or she understood it. She was used as the collector of information, working with devices no one knew how to work with. Tony was an intelligent man who knew how to create and work with technology and science, but she knew better.

    “Get some rest, people. We all need it after these months,” said Steve, his eyes were tired and like the rest of the team, he missed his bed. “I can’t believe we have some time off. Good job, everybody,” he smiled at the group of people, step by step walking deeper into the tower.

    “Goodnight, (Y/N),” Loki said to her when they were alone in their shared floor. Since the two of them were the last one who joined the Avengers (Loki, because he had to make amends, and (Y/N) because they found out what she could do and they really needed her).

    Even when she was tired, and would immediately fall asleep against the door, she brightly smiled at him. They were good friends and she saw the hidden good in him. The girl wasn’t afraid of him and she trusted the God a lot. She even accepted his moods and mean words he had about the world and the people living on it. She wasn’t even surprised when she realized the feelings she had for him. With a bright but stupid smile on her face, she waved him goodnight and hide in her room.

    It was like a miracle, waking up at eleven the next day. It was like a gift to her – no alarm, no waking up in the middle of a night because of an unexpected mission, only peaceful sleeping for ten hours. Thad didn’t happen for a very long time. What she heard was quietness. No one was walking around or running. It only made her smile. There was nothing better than a morning with the thought of nothing to do for some days. Well, there was one thing.

    While she was on a mission, she wrote texts to her old girl-friends from school. They had a band back then and they were pretty popular. Since she could play on various instruments and also was the lead singer, they had, from time to time, small concerts in New York. All of the girls had other jobs too, but this was a hobby and a tradition when they would meet and spend time together.

     **SEE YOU TODAY IN THE ROCK CLUB, BABE. CAN’T WAIT TO SEE YOU xx**

   She found the text in her mobile from one of the girls. A big smile appeared on her lips. She got up, went to the bathroom where she took a long hot shower. She had to get ready, pack her electric guitar, clothes for the concert and create a good excuse why she was going away. The Avengers didn’t know this about her. She needed to keep this little secret just to herself. The band mostly performed rock and metal music and the only person who would love their band would be only Tony. But the thought of the Avengers, plus Loki, looking at her while singing and playing the guitar wasn’t that horrifying at all.

    It was time for lunch. With her wet hair, she went to the main kitchen where she was met with the whole group of people. Each of them looked like a piece of tired unhappiness, pretending they were awake. “Morning,” she greeted everyone with a big smile on her face.

    “You look fresh,” Tony commented. “Aren’t you tired, exhausted or something?” he asked, sipping from his third coffee that day.

    “No,” she hid for a moment in the massive fridge and took a cold orange juice from it. “I had a good sleep, I took a very long shower and I’m not tired at all,” she sighed happily. “You all look like you were hit by a train.”

    Steve laid down on the kitchen table with half of his body while the rest of it was sitting on a chair. “Maybe it’s because we can finally have some rest and our bodies just want to be awake and work… I don’t know,” he mumbled, but everyone could understand. “I think we need some activity – not work, but activity.”

    “Oh,” Tony made a high-pitched voice. “I know what we can do! Hold on,” he quickly grabbed a special device from his pocket.

    While (Y/N) was standing at the fridge, Thor and Loki came to the kitchen, both of them talking about something. It was strange, seeing Loki talk to his brother and even stranger when he sometimes laughed with him. “Good morning my friends!” Thor greeted the group loudly, cheerfully. “What a wonderful day today!”

    “That makes two positive people today,” Natasha commented.

   The black-haired god went to (Y/N) and gently smiled at her. “Morning,” he said to her quietly. “How was your night?”

    “Peaceful,” she answered, smiling. “What about you?”

    “Got it!” Tony yelled and half of the team winced. “There is this small concert, three blocks away from the tower,” he put the details into a hologram and it appeared to the people in the kitchen. “There is this band playing tonight. We should go!”

    In that moment, (Y/N) choked on the juice, making some it spit away from her mouth. Loki’s hand was immediately on her back, trying to help her. “I’m fine,” she took a deep breath and put a stupid grin on her face. “Shit, I can’t drink,” she tried to laugh at herself but failed miserably. “Tony, I’m sorry but I have other plans today. I’m meeting with my friends from school.”

    “Oh,” Loki sounded disappointed.

    “Damn, (Y/N)!” The Iron Man rolled his chocolate eyes. “I thought you would be the first one who would like to come with me,” he whined. “I know you like rock and metal. I’ve heard you so many times humming songs from ACDC or Led Zeppelin.”

    “I’m sorry, but we were planning this for several days now. It’s a girl’s night out,” you winked at him. “Maybe next time, Stark,” she gave him an apologetic smile and put the orange juice back in the fridge. “But don’t worry. I’ll be here for you from tomorrow morning,” she patted Loki’s shoulder and put the cute smile back on her face.

   “May I walk with you?” the God of Mischief asked politely and (Y/N) accepted with a gentle nod. Both of them walked away from the kitchen, leaving the rest of the team talking about their plan for the night. Tony persuaded them to go to that concert and (Y/N) wasn’t happy about it at all. “I wanted to ask you,” Loki interrupted her thoughts, “if you want to spend time with me in the library, but you already have plans.”

    “I’m so sorry,” her face went from happy to sad. “I would love to, but I have to and want to spend time with my girls. It’s been a while. How about tomorrow? I promise I’m here for anything you want – well, not conquering the world,” she tried to make a little joke and surprisingly, Loki laughed at it.

    “Okay,” he winked at her and the girl blushed. “Enjoy your day with the friends of yours,” and with that, Loki vanished away, probably heading to the library. (Y/N) was smiling like an idiot in love. That man, that God knew how to spin her world. As much as she wanted to spend time with him, the plans she had already made were important. But then, the reality hit her. Tony was bringing the team to the concert.

    …

    The girls were amazing and she missed them a lot. They took a few shots, laughed at the old memories they shared together and slowly started to get ready for their performance. When they met, they wore casual pretty clothing. After they started to change to different clothes, they were unrecognizable. Each girl had her unique rock style. The one who was playing the drums wore nothing but a black bra, a black-red vest that showed off the bra and her skin and tight leather jeans with high heels. The girl with a base guitar was wearing a Slipknot shirt-dress that ended under her ass, wearing nothing but black underwear. She had her red hair cut short and there was always a cigarette between her thin lips. Even the one who was playing on the keyboards was wearing rock clothing, but she wasn’t a fan of showing much skin. And then there was (Y/N). She put on her favorite ACDC shirt that was torn on her belly and back with a very deep neckline; she had a blue jean-shorts that slightly showed her round ass and had fishnet stockings under them. Also, black boots, many bracelets, and two black chokers couldn’t miss as a decoration.

    “Can you believe this?” said the bass player and took a glass of scotch in her hand. “It’s just like the old times. The four of us, drinking, smoking, having some fun and playing in front of people,” she smiled. While pouring the liquid into their glasses, (Y/N) check the dark but pretty sexy make-up she put on in the mirror. “Just like the old times.”

    “Yeah, except you work in a fancy restaurant,” (Y/N) started talking and pointed at the redhead. “You,” she was looking at the one with drumsticks, “are a successful writer. Now you,” turning to the last girl, “are working as a bank accountant. Our lives are now very different.”

   “And where do you work? Is it the Avengers tower?” the redhead kinked a brow. “What exactly you do there?”

    “I live there and work there,” she winked at her. “Nothing special,” the (h/c) haired girl lied. “Working with papers and technology – you know the boring stuff.”

   A man came backstage to inform them about the situation. “You have ten minutes, ladies,” he winked at them. “Your alcohol is already on the stage with guitars and stuff. There are a lot of people waiting for you. Oh, and we have some special guests in the biggest booth.”

   “Oh yeah, who?” (Y/N) asked, already knowing the answer.

    “Tony Stark and the Avengers are here with both Gods,” he sounded like a little child, excited. “You girls are very lucky today.”

    “You have no idea,” she rolled her eyes and took the glass of scotch between her fingers. “Ladies, I wish you luck. Bottoms up! Let’s enjoy this night.” After her little speech, they drank the liquid from the glasses and put them back on an old wooden table.

    It was time to rock the shit out. The people in the club were screaming and cheering, waiting for their appearance. “Please, give it up for Before the Dawn!” someone spoke into the microphone and slowly, the girls came out from the backstage. First the redhead, next was the drum player, after her, it was the one who played on the keyboard and the last one was (Y/N) who did her best to cover her face with her long messy hair.

   There were a lot of men, screaming and shouting, whistling and making stupid noises. The girls were used to it. (Y/N)’s eyes scanned the surroundings, her eyes falling at the biggest booth where her current family was. Luckily, they weren’t sitting very close to the stage. Maybe they won’t recognize her.

    The sound of the drumsticks started once they were ready to play. Mostly they did covers and from time to time, they played their original song. The first song was called Bury Me Alive, originally from We Are the Fallen. They did an easy version of it. (Y/N), as the lead singer, did an excellent job and sang it beautifully.

    “Hey, that girl looks so familiar,” Steve held a bottle of beer in his hand, occasionally sipping from it.

    “You are right, my dear friend,” Thor’s eyes locked on the singer. His brother with black hair silently sat next to him in a black formal suit and frowned a little. “Am I the only one who has a feeling that we actually know this girl?”

     “That voice,” Natasha stopped drinking and focused on the girls. “She’s a fantastic singer, but I think I’ve heard this voice somewhere before, but I’m not sure where.”

    The song ended and the crowd started to cheer and whistle. The lights went red and the girls took a sip of the alcohol they had there. (Y/N) took a shot of a scotch and smiled. “Cheers, everybody!” she said loudly, happily.

    Loki’s green eyes landed on the lead singer and dryly gulped. He would recognize that voice everywhere. He loved that voice; he felt something for that woman. He wasn’t the only one who noticed it. Tony’s eyes were suddenly sparkling and a huge grin appeared on his face. Since he was a huge fan of rock and metal bands, he immediately fell in love with this one.

    “This one is our version of a famous song called Roxanne,” (Y/N) quickly brushed the hair out of her hair. Her fingers started to slide on the guitar. The girls slowly added their instruments and the song finally began. It was different than the original version. The people knew the song but refused to sing along, since it was slightly different.

    “(Y/N)!” Tony stood up then the song went from soft to strong and screamed her name. “Yes! You go, girl! Rock this shit out!” Without other words, he took his beer and ran to the stage just to have a better view of her and the band. “That’s my girl!” he added when he was closer.

    She gave him a polite smile and continued playing the guitar and singing. Her (e/c) eyes found Loki, who was sitting next to Thor. She couldn’t even tell if he was enjoying it or not. His face was neutral, pale and through the whole song, he didn’t even move. Was he mad at her? Did he hate the song or the whole band? It was hard to tell. The only positive fact was he still remained with the Avengers when they finished their sixth song. And boy, did he look sexy in that suit.

    Tony Stark was a maniac. He even jumped on the stage and sang with (Y/N) his favorite song from ACDC. He screamed, laughed and danced with the bass player. She wasn’t complaining.

    “This is the last song from us,” the girl gave her last speech of the night. “Thank you for coming here and now, this one is Songs of love and death.”

   Tony went back to the team and enjoyed the last song with a new bottle of beer in his hand. He didn’t know what song, but from his expression, and from the way the others were looking at the band, they like it. Once again, Loki was the one who would only sip from Thor’s special drink, not showing any emotions…

    The concert ended, the girls went backstage where they celebrated their success. They took another shot of scotch they had there and talked about the crowd. “So you are friends with the Avengers,” the redhead grinned and poured herself another shot. “You should start singing.”

    “Why don’t you go out and talk to them? I think Tony would like to spend some time with you, girls,” (Y/N) winked at them and put her electric guitar into its cover. “Go, I’m serious,” she laughed when she saw how they were looking at her. “Tony enjoyed the show. Go. Enjoy the night. Meet my friends, family…”

    And they listened to her, leaving all the instruments backstage with her. She wanted to spend some minutes alone, without constant questions why did she keep it as a secret, how long was she doing it and so on. She put her hands on a wooden table with a mirror on it. She looked at her reflection and saw drops of sweat on the forehead. Her long hair was messy and she definitely needed a shower. A small amount of perfume made the trick and she didn’t smell like sweat and alcohol at the same time. With one eye, she caught a reflection of a person in the mirror. A gasp escaped her throat and she turned around, eyes meeting Loki’s green one.

    “I did not know you were a fan of this kind of music.” His voice was calm, but the look he gave her was dark filled with lust. “A maiden like you who loves dark and rough things, that is something unusual.”

    She leaned against the table and hid her hands behind the back, fingers gently brushing the surface of the table. She even collected information about the wood and the process of creating the table. “Sometimes we need to have a little secret, no?”

    “Indeed,” he nodded, taking a step forward.

    “You looked like you didn’t enjoy the show,” she said gently, eyes never leaving his face. “You were just sitting there, sipping Thor’s drink and probably wishing you could be somewhere else.”

    The God put a smile on his face and stood in front of her, their bodies only centimeters away. “The song of love and death or what was its name, made me realize something,” Loki took a deep breath.

    “And what was it?” (Y/N) whispered when Loki’s hand was suddenly on her cheek, his thumb gently stroking it.

    “That I cannot stand another minute,” he started to lean to her and without finishing, he covered her lips with his, kissing the girl deeply. And she accepted it – her hand found his waist and pushed him closer to her. It felt right. It was meant to be. They both needed the right push and this was the perfect moment. Loki’s tongue brushed against her lower lip. He didn’t have to ask permission – she allowed it. The kiss became more passionate, their tongues fighting for dominance. A moan escaped her mouth and he smirked.

    Loki helped her up on the table and put himself between her legs. The kiss never broke. It continued even when his second hand has appeared on her left breast, lovingly playing with it. “I cannot stand another minute not telling you how I feel about you.”

    The corner of her lips crooked into a smile. “Did the God fell for a Midgardian?” she teased him.

    “But you are one with special abilities which makes you much more than a Midgardian,” he kissed the corner of her lips and slowly moved to her jaw. “That little performance of yours was mesmerizing,” he whispered.

    “I didn’t know you were a fan of this music,” she gently pushed him from her just to look into his green eyes filled with lust. “You were just looking and I thought you were annoyed and bored.”

    “I could not let my eyes off of you, princess,” he winked, once again leaning closer to her to connect their lips in a passionate kiss. “Besides, you promised me that you’ll do anything that I want tomorrow. I think you should keep your promise, Princess.”


	10. WHO IS SHE? 1/2 - BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and YN are hiding their relationship from the team. One night, she decides to seduce him in a bar where the rest of the team don’t recognise her. A week later, Natasha and Steve discover the truth about those two lovers.

**Who is she? – Bucky Barnes**   
  


Sometimes, even the greatest heroes on Earth needed a time off. Being away from the tower - which represented their home - for several days, and risking their lives for the people was hard. That’s why, when they had the opportunity, they would go to their favorite club and spend time together as a family. There was nothing better than a good music with special light effects and the best drinks in the city. The girls, Natasha, (Y/N) and Wanda would mostly sit behind their own table and talk about girl stuff. The boys, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Vision, Sam, Bruce, and Clint were mostly sitting near the bar, drinking beers and talking. But it wasn’t like that the whole night. When the girls had finished their small talk, they would join the men and enjoy the rest of the night with them. 

This night it was different.

“Are you ready?” Tony asked, standing in the middle of the spacious living room, waiting for the rest of the team. He had dressed up all fancy, wearing his favorite black tie with a dark blue shirt. “Hey, come on, we have to be there in twenty minutes! Hurry up!”  

“What’s the rush, Stark?” Sam came there first, rubbing his hands together. “We are always late and we are their regular customers. They’ll hold the table for us. We can be late,” he smirked. 

Natasha and Wanda were talking and giggling. Bucky was quietly following them. His mind was probably somewhere else, thinking about doing more useful things than drinking at a bar. “Ah, there you are ladies. You look nice,” Tony said with a grimace on his face. “I’m surprised you are here earlier than Steve and Clint. Where the fuck are they? And where is (Y/N)?”  

Before anyone could respond, the (h/c) haired girl entered the room, wearing a dark blue fluffy bathrobe. “I’m not going anywhere, guys,” she commented sadly, eyes looking at the floor. “I don’t feel well tonight. I’m sorry,” she sat down on the couch and leaned against the backrest. “I’m having a headache and I might have a migraine,” she breathed, pointing at her forehead.  

“I told you to put on more clothes!” Natasha started to act like a protective older sister. “But no, miss (L/N) had to ignore my advice as usual.”

“Natasha, stop or I’ll bury you somewhere near the tower, I swear,” (Y/N) rolled her eyes and slowly laid on the couch, smiling a little.  

“Should any of us stay with you?” Bucky finally started to talk and came closer to the girl. He put his palm on her forehead. “Well, I’m not a doctor but you might have a temperature. Just rest, okay?” he smiled at her, stepping away from the couch just when Steve came into the room.  

“(Y/N), come on, we have to go,” the tall blond man said, his eyes looking at the girl.  

“She’s not going,” Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. “We are going, you, (Y/N) just stay here and get some rest. If something, you have F.R.I.D.A.Y. here.” When he finished, Bruce was the last who joined them in the living room, wearing his typical clothing. “And now, because the rest of you are here, we are leaving. Clint is already with Vision down in the lobby.”  

The left the only member alone. Bucky turned to the girl one more time, smiled and winked at her. (Y/N) did the same, leaving a playful grin on her paler face. She turned on the TV and waited another ten minutes until she knew, she was all alone in the whole tower. The truth was she wasn’t sick at all. She was just good at pretending to be very sick. When (Y/N) stood up from the couch, she instantly took off the bathrobe which was hiding a very sexy and courageous dress. It was black with lace long sleeves and back. She’d never shown the dress to Natasha or Wanda and that was a good thing. Quickly, without waiting, the girl ran into her room to do her hair and makeup. The team knew she always had curls, no matter if it was a mission or a lazy day at the tower. The curls became a part of her visual image. Today, she took the hair-straightener and after almost half an hour, her (h/c) hair was longer than ever and very straight. Suddenly, she became a new person. However, the hair wasn’t done at all. She brushed it into a very high ponytail and put there some colorful long hair extensions. Before she could put a hairspray on it, the girl took the hair-straightener and quickly fixed the hair for the last time. The most difficult part was the makeup. She had to create a masterpiece on her face. Creating smoky-eyes was hard, but in the end, it looked great. She never wore this kind of makeup. That wasn’t the only thing she put on her face. She had a mask consisting purely of pretty black lace. She had it for years and now she had the perfect opportunity to use it.  

“Fuck, I look like a cheap dancer,” she was looking at herself in the mirror, laughing. No one would ever recognize her. The last touch was the high heels and then she was ready to go. It was risky because she was heading to the bar where the other Avengers were. But (Y/N) had a perfect plan in her head. Before she left her room, she put on a long thin black coat with a massive hoodie. 

   …

The music was loud as usual. The team was sitting behind one massive table, far away from the dance floor. There were a lot of beers, shots and other types of beverages. After a very long and exhausting mission, they certainly needed this. Another round of shots happened when the music changed from a boring remix to a rock genre. “Everybody, we should go dancing!” Tony’s arm was up in the air, looking at his friends. “Come on guys, these songs are amazing. Nat, come dance with me!”

“I’m not drunk enough. Give me more time,” she winked at him and took a sip of the beer. 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve turned to his best friend and they started to talk together, ignoring the rest of the people. “So, I’ve noticed you have a thing for (Y/N). Will you do something with it?” a smile appeared on his face. “And please, don’t try to lie to me. I know you.”

“Look,” Bucky sighed, not pleased with this conversation. “She’s great, we have some things in common but that’s it. I doubt she likes me, and another thing, we are colleagues and friends. I don’t want to ruin that.”

“Why don’t you try to invite her out and then you’ll see,” Steve suggested.  

“What are you two birds whispering about?” Natasha asked, her eyes scanning both men. “I heard (Y/N)’s name. What about that girl?” And suddenly, everyone was quiet, looking at Bucky and Steve. 

“What about (Y/N)?” Clint asked. “Who has a crush on her?”  

“Why are you talking about my (Y/N)?” Tony kinked an eyebrow.  

“Your (Y/N)?” Wanda looked him in the eyes. “When did she become your (Y/N)?”  

“Well, we have this special connection and she’s very sexy,” Tony was smiling like a devil. “She always makes me laugh. We were working on some missions together and it just happened. We have this chemistry.”

Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say. Only Bucky started to laugh out loud, his hand resting on his stomach. Tony was lying and the rest of the team believed him. “As much as I enjoy this, I need to go to the bathroom,” the brunet said after he finished laughing. “Nice try, Stark.”

He left the team there, heading towards the crowd of dancing people. The music once again changed and the people went wild. They were jumping, screaming, taking pictures with friends while the lighting was changing. Quickly, before someone could drag him into the crowd, he hid in the bathroom.  

After a couple of minutes, he had to go back to the team. When he saw how many people were dancing at the current song, he only rolled his eyes. There was no way he would be able to get back to his friends. “Hey there,” a feminine voice said into his ear and Bucky quickly turned his head. A young woman was standing next to him in a very provocative black dress, high heels, and a very significant, but sexy makeup. He knew those eyes and he had to smile. “What is a guy like you,” she stepped closer to him and grinned, “doing in a place like this?”  

The brunet smirked at the woman, crossing his arms over his pectorals. “I’m just hanging here with my friends, enjoying some time together after work. What are you doing here?” 

They knew each other very well. Bucky and (Y/N) were in a secret relationship for over two months and they didn’t want to tell the team. They weren’t ready for it. Tonight, when all of them were going to their favorite dance club, the two of them made a deal. (Y/N) wanted to dance with him, but not being recognized by the team.

“Well, I wanted to dance with someone and I think I just found the perfect person,” her hand was suddenly on his chest, gently stroking it. “Come on, big boy, we don’t have much time,” she winked at him at slowly dragged him into the crowd of dancing people.  

Meanwhile, the rest of the Avengers team was having another round of shots and beers. They were talking and laughing, mentioning some funny moments that happened on the missions, or even talking about the one when they almost died and lost. Natasha, as usual, was scanning the surroundings with her eyes, while she was holding a shot glass near her lips. Sam was talking about a silly situation when she suddenly said: “Where the fuck is Barnes?” she asked. “He left almost ten minutes ago and he’s still not here.”  

“Maybe he’s having a quickie with his hand in the bathroom,” Tony started to laugh loudly, making Wanda roll her eyes. Clint grinned and Steve ignored the comment.  

“I think I found Sergeant Barnes,” Vision said and the rest of the team looked at him. His finger pointed at a man, dancing in the middle of the crowd with a strange woman. Their moves were very sexual and he clearly enjoyed it. “He found himself a great company tonight.”

“Holy shit!” Sam’s eyes almost fell on the table. “I thought he liked (Y/N)!”

“Well, we all thought that. Obviously, we were wrong,” Steve said with a disappointment in his voice. “Damn, they would be perfect for each other.” 

“Let him be,” Tony waved a hand. “Maybe he just needs a one-night stand, because he and (Y/N) are not together and he’s sexually frustrated.”

“Who is she?” Natasha asked mostly herself, her eyes not leaving the girl’s figure.  

“Probably a hooker,” said Sam, immediately putting a bottle of beer to his lips, “or just a sexy dancer, or a girl who also need a man for one night!”

All eyes were on the couple, looking at the dance they were doing. Maybe Bucky never liked (Y/N) and this was just a proof. If only they knew…

They were slowly swaying from side to side. Bucky’s manly hands were on the girl’s hips, holding them tightly. Her ass was pressing against his crotch on purpose, grinding against him. She knew what the dance would do to him. Bucky had his head closer to her ear. “You are a great dancer,” he moaned when she made a sensual move with her ass. “And you look very sexy with your straight hair and the colorful things you have there,” and he leaned closer to her neck, biting it gently.  

The people around them started to jump. That was the perfect moment for her to turn around and face him. “What’s the matter, Bucky? Do you want me?” her hand was slowly approaching his bulge between his legs. Unfortunately, she didn’t touch him.  

“Just wait when we are back in my room,” he kissed her forehead and grabbed the girl by the wrists. “I’m going to take you rough tonight, doll,” he continued, pulling her hands on his chest. His blue eyes were looking into her (e/c) orbs. “First, I’m going to kiss your body,” he was suddenly closer to her lips. Bucky didn’t kiss her. “Then, I’m going to eat you out, because I know how you love my tongue on your wet pussy.”

“Fuck,” she mumbled, closing her eyes for a moment. Together they did another move and he pressed her body against his.  

“When you are near your end, I will stop and take you from behind, because you are a bad girl tonight. You, wearing that short lacy dress,” he licked his lower lip, letting her hands go and putting his own on her torso. “I know you are craving for me, sweetheart. I do believe my words made you really wet.” And he was right. She could feel the dampness forming between her shaky legs. His words made a marvel. His lips were suddenly on hers, kissing her deeply and lovingly at the same time. His devilish tongue didn’t even need to ask for entrance, she gladly opened her mouth for him.  

“Bucky,” she breathed between the passionate kisses. “Fucking hell, please…”

“Please what, baby? What do you need, tell me,” he smiled at her. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor, staring into each other’s eyes. “You need to be specific, doll.”  

She quickly gave him a peck on the lips before she answered. “Take me home and take me any way you like. I’m all yours. All I need is you and your cock in me. Bend me, break me, I don’t care. I just need you, sergeant.” After those words, (Y/N) took his hand and started to walk away from the crowd with him, trying to furtively leave the club.  

“Did you see that?” Natasha asked the team. 

“What? He’s going to get laid. Let him go,” Tony smirked.  

“I’d rather see him with (Y/N),” Steve added sadly. “She’s a good girl and I knew she has a thing for him. I wanted to tell him tonight.”

“Fuck man, he’s lucky,” Clint rolled his eyes. “Did you see the tent building in his pants? You could see it from our table!”

“I hope he has her number. If she’s for one-night stands, I want her too,” Sam smiled and took his bottle of beer. “Cheers to the lucky man!”

“Come on,” Steve nudged his shoulder.  

“I agree with Clint,” Tony was suddenly on his feet. “That bastard is lucky. Now, who wants another round?”


	11. WHO IS SHE? 2/2 - BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentions of nudity.  
> Bucky and YN are hiding their relationship from the team. One night, she decides to seduce him in a bar where the rest of the team don’t recognise her. A week later, Natasha and Steve discover the truth about those two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to check all my chapters. There are so many mistakes. Shame.

**Who is she? – Bucky Barnes (part 2)**

“Fuck,” a wide smile appeared on Bucky’s face. He was still breathing heavily, lying on his back and looking at the white ceiling. His arm was holding another warm body close to his. The flesh fingers did small circles on the woman’s shoulder. “Are you okay, doll?” 

She smiled and snuggled closer to his side. “I’m better than ever. We should do this more often, the animal sex. I believe I won’t be able to walk in the morning.”

“Sounds like you are complaining,” Bucky’s head turned to her and his blue eyes scanned her face. She had a messed-up sex hair and he saw a tear of sweat on her forehead. “Just look at you - ruined by me. Would you like to take a shower? I can help you with washing your back,” he smirked. “Or we can take a bath together, I don’t care. It’s up to you after you let me bend you,” he was suddenly hovering above her and passionately kissing her lips. “And break you,” he continued, speaking slowly with a hint of darkness in his voice, and gave her another sweet kiss. 

“Do you think I am able to walk?” she kinked her eyebrows and giggled. “Bucky, I came three times and the last one was really brutal. My legs are all jelly and as much as I hate to say it, I’m tired.” There was a moment of silence between them. “Another thing,” she cleared her throat and gently stroked his firm naked chest. “I hope the rest of the team didn’t come back while we were in the middle of a wild, amazing sex.” 

“Well, we’ll see in the morning,” he grinned and once again kissed her. “Okay, here’s the plan. I’m going to prepare the bath for us because you deserve it, and you wait here, but don’t fall asleep.”  

Before he could leave, she stopped him. “Wait, wait,” and her arms were immediately around his neck, pulling him closer to her, kissing his lips hungrily and lovingly. His body relaxed and he lay on top of her.  “Okay, you can go now,” she giggled when they stopped. 

“Hey, don’t be a bad girl and don’t tease me or I’ll punish you once again and believe me, you won’t be able to walk for three days, maybe even a week,” he threatened her with an index finger, and then he finally stood up on his feet. (Y/N) could see his beautiful, firm body. She bit her lower lip and Bucky saw it. “Like what you see?” 

The girl nodded. “My new best friend,” she pointed at his semi-hard cock, “really likes me.” 

Bucky hid in the bathroom with a laugh. He loved that girl so much and yet he didn’t say it out loud. While he was preparing the bath and doing other manly things there, (Y/N) rolled on her right side and took her mobile phone into both hands. When she looked at the time, she was surprised. It was half past three in the morning and both of them still had a lot of energy. The next thing she saw was several missed calls from Steve and Nat. She set a quiet profile, that’s why she couldn’t hear the phone. 

Just when she put the mobile back on the bedside table, she heard a knock on Bucky’s door. “Hey, Buck? I’m coming in!” It was a moment. Before Steve opened the door, (Y/N) hid under the sheets, cursing. She hoped he didn’t see her. “Oh, my…!” Steve said loudly, covering his eyes.  “I’m so sorry, miss. I didn’t mean to… I just,” he was babbling. “Is Bucky here?” 

Why he was asking her that question?! “Um,” she hesitated, “Yes,” a weird accent and a weird sound came out of her throat. “He’s in the bathroom.” She was speaking with a British accent. (If you are British, change it to Spanish.) Where did that come from? 

“Okay, I’m going to leave, this can wait,” she heard. 

“I’ll tell him you were here,” she responded, mentally slapping her face. The door closed and she took the sheets down from her body, quickly running to the bathroom naked. When she got there, Bucky was already finishing the preparations. “Oh my fucking god!”

“I know,” Bucky smiled, “I’m the best. And you look totally hot even when your makeup is ruined.” 

“Steve was in your room,” her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth. 

“What?” he was shocked and sat on the edge of the bathtub. “What did he want? What did you do? Did he saw you?” 

“Luckily, he didn’t! I was hidden under the sheets! And the worst part, I had to pretend I was British! You know that I don’t know how to fake or pretend stuff! I hate it!”

“Okay, calm down (Y/N),” he leaned to you just he could take your hands into his. “First thing, I’m glad that you aren’t faking anything, so now I know even your orgasms are real,” he smirked, “secondly, did he say something specific?” 

“He wanted to see you,” she rolled her eyes. “At this hour! Fuck, I think I should get back to my room before someone notice I’m not in my bed,” she sat on his right thigh, looking annoyed. “I just love seeing you naked and I’m thankful that you prepared the bath, but I should go.”

“No, stay,” he looked into her eyes. “Tomorrow evening, we are going on another mission. Well, this time, I’m going with Tony, Bruce, and Vision to Puerto Rico and you are going with the rest of the team to Tokyo. We’ll see each other in seven days – seven days without you and sex, it’s just awful!” Bucky wasn’t happy at all and neither was she. 

“Hey, you know what,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Before we leave to other towns for missions, we’ll have a quickie.” He wanted to protest. He hated them. (Y/N) didn’t let him talk. “I don’t like them either. It’s up to you – take it or leave it.” 

“Damn you woman,” the brunet roughly kissed her lips. “I’ll take the offer. However, when we are not together, no touching, no masturbating – nothing. Understand?” Bucky’s eyes almost got lost in her (e/c) orbs when she was looking at him and smiling. When she approvingly nodded, the girl stood up and started to wash her face in the washbasin. She needed to get rid of that makeup, just in case she would meet someone in the hallway. While she was bending over, she felt a hand on her ass, gently caressing it only for a moment. After some seconds, the hand was gone, and a sound of water was heard. 

“Okay, soldier, I’m going to leave all my clothes under your bed,” (Y/N) said when she was finally without makeup. Her hair was already in a messy bun and the colorful extensions were gone, hidden with the clothes. She put on only her coat and heels. 

“You are going totally commando?” Bucky eyebrows went up, looking at her with his mouth wide open. 

“They cannot know!” she breathed. With a quick move, she put on the hoodie. “Now,” she quickly jumped to him and kissed him for goodbye. “I’ll see you in the morning, handsome.” She took her mobile from the bedside table and shoved it into a pocket.

“Be careful,” he pecked her lips one last time, and then the woman left Bucky’s room. She tried to be as quiet as possible. Wearing high heels in a hallway was a bad idea. She took them off and held them in one hand. 

The road to her room was good. Everything was going peacefully, without being noticed. Unfortunately, she ran to Natasha, who was laughing and holding a bottle of water in a hand. “(Y/N)?” she sounded surprised. “What are you doing here looking like that?” she pointed at her outfit. “Where were you?” The interrogation had begun. “You said you weren’t feeling fine.”     

“Sorry,” the girl said sadly. “I didn’t want to scare you, but I… I went to the hospital,” she lied like never before. “My headache was terrible and I needed help. I took a taxi and they gave me some medicine. I’m so sorry I didn’t call you or anyone. That was stupid.” 

“Yes, it was,” Natasha shook her head disapprovingly. “Next time, call at least me, okay? Now go to bed! Oh, by the way, you missed the funniest thing tonight,” she giggled. 

“And that was?” 

“Bucky went home with a hooker or something. Steve caught her in his bedroom not long ago. Can’t wait for all the teasing.” 

    When (Y/N) came to her room, she quickly texted Bucky about what happened.  **NAT THINKS I’M A HOOKER. THEY SAW YOU LEAVIN WITH ME BUT THEY DON’T KNOW IT WAS ME. OH, BTW, GET READY FOR TOMORROW. TEASING IS COMING. SWEET DREAMS.**

    …

They did tease Bucky the next morning. Luckily, no one was suspecting (Y/N) as his hooker and that was a good thing. Eight days had passed since that night. Both missions were successful and they came back home without any injuries. Bucky and (Y/N) ended in his bed after those long days where they had a mind-blowing sex. Everything was doing just great, until the next day, when all of them wanted to go to that club. 

“Bucky? Are you going to introduce us to that hooker?” Tony asked him that afternoon when the rest of the team was enjoying a cup of strong hot coffee. The soldier was sitting on the sofa right next to (Y/N) and his eyes were focused on the TV. The girl, on the other hand, stiffened, roughly gripping the crossword puzzle she was working on. Her eyes were immediately on Bucky. “Or at least give Sam her number.” 

“Can you just leave me alone?” he said angrily. 

“Oh, come on man,” Clint was the next one who spoke. “Just tell us something about her. Is she a dancer, a hooker or just a regular girl for a one-night stand?” He clapped his hands and all of the people were waiting for soldier’s reaction. 

“You guys,” the girl rolled her eyes, “why are you still into that? You never asked Tony about his young under-aged girls. Leave him alone.” 

Natasha and Steve came to the living room, quietly talking about something. When their eyes saw (Y/N) sitting next to Bucky, a grin appeared on both faces. “(Y/N)?” Natasha said her name and sat on a barstool next to Tony. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Yes?” the woman turned to her and smiled. “What’s up?”

The redhead looked at Steve. “Well,” she took a deep breath. “Are you sure you were that night, when Bucky brought a hooker here, in the hospital?” Suddenly, everyone was looking at her. Bucky took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. “You know, we were just squabbling with Steve about our small issue and we checked the cameras so that our fight would be quickly over and we noticed something interesting.” 

They were screwed. 

“That night,” Steve smirked, “the camera caught you leaving the tower alone. After over an hour, Bucky came back with a girl we saw in the club.”

Tony’s eyes were wide open and a giggle escaped his lips. Natasha continued. “It wouldn’t be unusual, though the camera never saw you coming to the tower and you said you were in the hospital.” 

“What if something happened with the system?” she tried to blame the technology. “You never know.” 

“What are you trying to say?” Sam’s face was bright like he was waiting for the biggest and best news ever. 

“Don’t you get it?!” Tony almost fell off from the barstool from all the excitement. “(Y/N) is the hooker!” and he started to laugh out loud. “Boy, this day couldn’t be better!”

Bucky was immediately on his feet, evilly glaring at Tony. “Don’t you say something like that about her!” his voice raised. “She’s not a hooker or anything else!” When he looked at the girl next to him, he saw something that almost broke his heart. She was hurt.

“Damn, she’s too smart to be a hooker,” Sam commented. 

“I am not a hooker,” the woman gritted her teeth and took a deep breath through the nose. She didn’t care they called her a hooker, but Tony’s reaction really hurt her. He was laughing at her like he was a stupid teenager. 

“How long have you been fucking together?” Natasha asked and looked at the brunet, waiting for an answer. “Was it a one-time thing or you do it every time when you have the opportunity?” 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Wanda asked. “I should have looked into your heads.”

“Fuck, man, I think you two are fucking like rabbits,” Clint said and Sam laughed. 

(Y/N) hid her face in her palms and remained silent. She couldn’t answer their stupid questions. She wasn’t ready for this at all. “Can you just stop already?” Bucky stepped in. “It is not about fucking, you assholes! I fucking love this woman!” And that was the moment when the team stopped talking and the girl fiercely turned her head to look at him. “(Y/N) and I are together for three months now and the thing is going great between us. We didn’t want to tell you guys. We wanted to wait until we were ready. She’s not a hooker; she’s not a cheap dancer or anything. She’s my girl and I love my girl.”

The (h/c) haired woman was on her feet, looking at Barnes with sparkles in her eyes. “You love me?” she whispered. 

James turned to her and widely smiled at her. His hands were on her waist, pushing her closer to him. “Of course, I love you. I fell in love with you the day I saw you in this building. You make me a better person and thanks to you I am stable and alive.” 

“I knew it!” Steve shouted and the people were looking at him. “Oh, I screw the moment, didn’t I?” 

“You did,” Wanda rolled her mystic eyes.

(Y/N) leaned closer to Bucky and smiled. “I love you too,” and she kissed his lips passionately. 

 “This needs a celebration!” Clint shouted, clapping his hands while smiling.  

When the couple stopped kissing, Bucky hid her in his embrace and looked at Tony. “Dickhead,” he growled. “You own my girl an apology and so do you, Bird,” he was now looking at Sam whose face was suddenly pale. 

“Let them be,” she whispered. “In the end, Tony’s the one who’s paying for the drinks tonight.”

 


	12. NOT THE WEDDING WE PLANNED – STEVE ROGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is stressing Y/N with the wedding. Both she and Steve plan something different that shocks the whole team.

**NOT THE WEDDING WE PLANNED – STEVE ROGERS**

“(Y/N), have you already decided what kind of flowers do you want?”

“No, I…”

“What about the food, (Y/N)? You and Steve don’t have much time. The wedding is in four months.”

“Wanda, please, I have it…”

“(Y/N)? What about the music? I think I know the perfect band for your reception.”

“What? Tony, no! No ACDC on our wedding!”

“(Y/N)?!”

“WHAT?!”

“What about the maid of honor?”

“(Y/N)? (Y/N). (Y/N)!!!!”

It was ten in the evening when the woman fell on the massive bed, exhausted. All the questions about the upcoming wedding were making her sick. Was it a good idea to agree on a massive wedding where would be almost two hundred people and the most annoying team ever? “I hate my life,” was the first sentence Steve heard from her that day.

He was with Fury, discussing old and upcoming missions and the process of destroying Hydra. Everything was looking well and as the year was slowly ending, meaning that the wedding month would be probably without any mission. His muscular arm pulled her fragile body closer to his as he was lying on the bed wearing nothing but sweatpants. His blue eyes scanned the fully clothed body in a tight black skirt and a white blouse. Even when she was tired and frustrated, she looked delicious. “What happened this time?” he laughed. “Did Sam and Bucky made a stupid prank? Oh, no wait; I know what this is all about.” Steve put an index finger on her temple, closed his eyes and inhaled the air. “It’s about the wedding.”

“Yes! It’s about the wedding!” she groaned and curled closer to his side, hiding her face between his side and the bed. “We have four fucking months until our wedding and they are freaking out. Not me but them!” her voice was muffled a little. “(Y/N), what about the food? (Y/N), what about the band and this? Why not this?” she mimicked voices of their teammates.

“Is it that bad? And please, stop cursing. You know what it does to me,” he huffed and bit the lower lip of his.

Her head lifted up, only to notice the slightly forming boner. Subsequently, her (e/c) eyes followed the muscular body up to his face. “Seriously? I say one fucking word,” this time she said it on purpose, only to tease him, “and your dirty mind and kink start to show up?”

“You are so hot when you are angry,” his hand reached her cheek and gently stroked it. “Sorry, I can’t help it. We haven’t had sex in three days and I miss it.”

“Steve,” she whined and rolled away from him. “Why are you doing this now? I’m angry and mentally tired from all the wedding questions and suggestions. Yes, here you are, half naked, trying to seduce me with the body of yours.”

Obviously, this was funny for him. He rolled to his fiancée and spooned her from behind. “I have one suggestion,” the tone of his voice changed and she knew what that meant. “How about we discuss it quickly and after,” his lips nibbled on her ear, “you can take it out on me in any way you want. Just the way you like because even though I’m always in charge, you love when the tables turn.”

It was her time to turn to the man she loved and looked into his eyes. Their noses brushed against each other. “You made yourself a deal,” she accepted. “Well, to be honest,” she started to talk about the things that bothered her. “I always wanted a wedding – not a massive one like this but just the closest family and friends. The thought of wearing a wedding dress is the dream of the dreams. I want to have fun but most importantly, I want to marry you… in a beautiful white dress.”

“Was it that horrible today?” he questioned.

“You have no idea,” (Y/N) breathed. “We have four months and they are driving me crazy with all the questions. They are doing everything they can only to make me nervous. I believe they have a bet named: When will (Y/N) go nuts?”

The blonde man laughs. “What exactly do you want? Tell me the perfect wedding scenario.”

“I want the dress!” it sounds like a growl but it isn’t. “The white dress of my dreams and I even lost weight for it. I want to look good in it – hot, sexy but most importantly pretty.”

“Firstly, do you want to marry me or the dress?” he mocked her. “Secondly, you already have the dress? Will you show me, please?”

“I won’t show you,” she poked him in the ribs. “I’m going to borrow it, not buy, but I already picked the one!” she was suddenly seventh heaven. “But, to be very serious now,” her eyes once again met his. “All I want is to become Mrs. Rogers and be with you until the very last day of my life because I love you and I want to make new memories with you. It’s time to take a step forward and after a while, we can start a family together.”

He quickly kissed her and it was filled with love. “That’s exactly what I want, love. I want you and that’s all that matters. We’ll build a small superhero family that will be filled with love and crazy stories.” There was a good chance all the kids would be enhanced. Steve was a super soldier and (Y/N) could manipulate air which made her a mutant.

“So what are we going to do?” she raised a brow, gently kissing his lips.

“Either I don’t know what are you talking about or you are already thinking about sex,” he said it carefully and turned red. “Sorry, I just missed your touch these last three days,” he admitted.

“Yeah, I can feel it,” she giggled. “I was talking about the wedding. We obviously want the same – to get married, plus my dress,” she quickly added which made him laugh. “Let’s do it then and not worry about anything else. We can save the money for our honeymoon.”

Steve pushed himself up only to have a better look at her. “Wait, are you suggesting what I’m actually thinking?” he smiled, excitement appearing on his adorable face. “Do you really want to do that? Are you okay with that?”

Suddenly, she pushed him back on the bed and hovered above him. “I want you, Steve. You are my family and that’s all I need, plus the dress,” she winked. “I don’t care about the food or about the music, flowers, and guests. I want you, Steve. You asked me if I want to marry you and I said yes. I want a marriage.”

They shared another kiss filled with love and passion. “I love you too, (Y/N). I think I even have an idea and I’m more than willing to share it with you,” his lips found her jaw and neck, where he nibbled on her skin, leaving small love marks.

With one very fast move, she took off the blouse she was wearing. “You can enlighten me when we finish this,” she said it and winked at him, hands already trailing down his naked chest.

…

“Do you know where Steve and (Y/N) are?” Natasha checked her watch for the fifth time in twenty minutes. They were already half an hour late. “They organize a small formal gathering – say what? – and they are late,” she rolled her green eyes and took a sip of a red wine.

The team was sitting in the spacious living room, all dressed up in fancy. The couple asked them to have a lovely formal evening instead of wild, beer and pool, party that happened every second day. The weirdest thing was the food that had been delivered by a small catering company ordered by Steve and (Y/N). They really wanted it to be a fancy party with the closest friends – their family.

“I don’t like this,” Tony thought out loud, scanning the table in front of them. “Something is happening. I believe they have an announcement. What if… (Y/N)’s pregnant?!” his eyes widened. “I’m going to be an uncle!”

“I call godfather!” Sam screamed.

“Hey!” Bucky gave him an evil glare. “If anyone’s godfather it’s me, bird boy!” and he cracked the knuckles on his flesh hands, signalizing how serious he was. “I’m his best friend.”

“Or, what if they broke up and this is the way they are announcing it?” Wanda suggested, trying to find a support in Natasha but failed. “Think about it? I personally haven’t seen those two together for over two weeks.”

“Nah,” Tony waved a hand. “They did it three days ago. I’ve heard them, clearly, while I was in the elevator heading to the lab. That man is really vocal. I think his climax was massive.”

“Moving from this,” Natasha pointed at Tony, “what if they want to tell us, they don’t need any help with the wedding organization and planning. (Y/N) was really pissed off the other day when we asked her all those things at once. They still have like four months.”

There was silence until Tony had to open his big mouth. “No, she’s pregnant. (Y/N) wants us to help her with the wedding. My theory is the correct one.”

A sound of a ding made them stop talking about everything and they turned to the elevator door which slowly opened. Bucky was ready to ask them where they were, mouth already opened, when it only dropped on the floor and the rest followed. They saw the couple coming out, Steve holding (Y/N)’s hand like she was a princess - well, she sure did look like one. The tall man was wearing a dark blue tux with a white tie and a white rose pinned on the left side of the jacket. (Y/N) on the other hand was wearing a long A-line wedding dress of bright white color, covered in lace with longish sleeves. Her hair was curled and pinned on the right side of her head, decorated with white flowers. She was breathtaking.

“Wh- What’s happening?” Clint asked, confused.

“Uh,” Steve put a massive, happy smile on his face and looked at the girl of his dreams that was standing by his side. “We just got married,” he licked his lower lip.

“WHAT?!” the team almost screamed and not in a good way. In that exact moment, they started to ask questions and screaming; blaming those two they didn’t invite them. Tony spilled his drink, Bucky was groaning annoyingly and all in all, it was all a mess.

“This is some kind of a joke,” Sam stated, crossing arms over his chest.

(Y/N) sighed and looked at each of them. “We are not joking, Sam. We just got married,” and at the same time, they showed their rings made from white gold. “This was a sudden decision and we had the time today so we decided to get married. Well, we decided on it three days ago.”

“Now I understand Steve’s climax!” Tony exclaimed.

“Why?” Natasha was upset. “Are you telling me no one was there except you two? What about  _the_  wedding?”

The married couple came to the couch and Steve, as the perfect husband and gentleman, sat down on the sofa and made (Y/N) sat on his lap. “Yes, only the two of us,” he nodded. “We talked about it,” he started, looking into the (e/c) eyes that always brought him joy. “You guys were driving (Y/N) insane with all the questions about the wedding. Plus, there were way too many guests for our taste! All we actually wanted was to get married and be together for the rest of our lives. We don’t need a fancy party, seventeen cakes, and five bands. We wanted it to be romantic and, to be honest, it was,” he smiled.

“We love you, guys,” it was (Y/N) who started to talk. “And I really appreciate you wanted to help with the wedding but oh my god, guys, it was so annoying and you were making me nervous.”

There was a massive silence that filled the room. The people were looking at each other, trying to mentally discuss who’s going to argue with them. It was Natasha who opened her mouth. “Was it really that bad – all the questions?”

“Yes,” the married couple nodded.

“I was supposed to be the best man!” Bucky whined.

Bruce was the only one who actually had something nice to say. “I’m so happy for you, guys,” he stood up from the couch and came closer to the bride. She was immediately standing and was pulled into a tight embrace. “Congratulations. You deserve only the best,” and then he shook hands with Steve.

“Thank you, Bruce,” the woman whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

“We are sorry for our reaction,” Wanda followed Bruce, hugging them tightly. “You look beautiful, (Y/N) and I’m happy for you too.”

In the end, everyone was happy for them and they made their way to the couple to congratulate them on their big day. Tony popped champagne and made a toast to the new married couple, wishing them luck, love and a lot of sex (because that was Tony). The team sat down and talked about the special moment that happened several blocks away in the city hall. (Y/N) and Steve sat next to each other until the early morning, enjoying the private party with the closest friends – the true family.

“We should do you a second wedding!” Tony screamed, alcohol streaming in his veins. “So, I think the actual date of your wedding can still happen and we are going to plan it! The cake, catering and the band is already settled.”

The bride hid her face into the palms of her hands. “Tony, no!”

“Tony, yes!”


	13. MY OLD LOVE – TONY STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets a woman who used to be part of his past. Now, he wants her back.

**MY OLD LOVE – TONY STARK**

               Everything was terrible – the Avengers team fell apart, Pepper broke up with him before the whole Civil War happened and now, he was all alone in this gigantic, crowded world. The tower never felt emptier like today. He was standing alone in the massive living room, his hand hidden in pockets and his dark brown eyes were glued on the people that looked like ants from the perspective. At least the world was peaceful and saved – for now. It’s been weeks since he used the newest prototype of the Iron Man suit.

               After a deep sigh, he decided to go outside and take a long walk. Maybe the people would approach him to take a photo or talk to him, or not. For the first time, he admitted how lonely he felt. Some attention wouldn’t hurt him and there was always a possibility he would meet someone – it could be Natasha, who was hiding, or Sam, Steve? Of course not, they were on the run too.

               When the fresh air hit his nose, the cheeks caught a rosy color. This was what he actually needed – not the people, attention but the fresh air and the freedom that was surrounding him. He dressed up casually, meaning he didn’t wear his usual clothes that smelled from money and famous branch. His hands were hidden in the pockets of a dark jacket he wore that matched the sunglasses on his nose. The typical goatee he had was a bit longer, not perfectly fixed like he used to have. And, of course, there were few gray locks in his hair. Yes, he was getting older.

               Another surprise what the fact no one had stopped him and asked for an autograph. He was freely walking down the roads, enjoying every piece of New York. Maybe the people saw how sad and depressed he actually was and decided to leave him alone.

               As he was several blocks from the tower, his eyes locked at one yellow Taxi that just arrived at the sidewalk. He didn’t know why he’d done it – something inside of him pinched him to do it. Luckily, the man didn’t regret it. When the door to the taxi opened, he saw a woman that used to make his knees weak in the past. His heart literally skipped a beat when he recognized her. What was she doing here? He opened his mouth to shout at her but was stopped when the woman turned to him and found him staring at her. Damn, she still looked good.

               “Tony?” her voice was velvety, just like he remembered it with a sound of surprise. She was wearing a tight dark-blue dress with high-heels and the (e/c) hair was brushed in a high ponytail. Her hand was tightly holding a black purse. When she closed the door to the car, her direction changed and went right to him.

                “(Y/N)?” he shivered when he said her name, smiling a little. It was the first honest smile after several long weeks. If he could, he would start to giggle. Why was he feeling like a shy boy? All those memories, very nice memories, caused him this. “Oh my god, it is you,” he took out the hands from the pockets and waited until she was closer, only to give her a quick hug.

               (Y/N) was the woman he loved when he was much younger. After the death of his parents, the two of them found a way to each other and started dating. She was there when he was sad, took care of him and gave him the love he now longed for. It was a beautiful relationship that lasted for four years until he became a huge dick that slept with every model in the States. He wasn’t surprised when she ran away from him. He would probably do the same – now.

               “Now this is the biggest surprise of the year,” she smiled and patted his shoulder. When she looked into the brown eyes, her heart started beating fast – not only because of the past they had, but because she saw how devastated he looks. Something was really wrong with him. “It’s been decades,” she bit her lower lip. “The last time we saw each other was…”

               “After the big fight we had,” he admitted. “I was a huge dick back in the day,” he nodded and sighed. “I’m so glad to see you again – I really am.”

               The woman had to pull him into another warm embrace. “Me too!” she said it cheerfully. “Well, I suppose it was a destiny,” her lips turned into a smirk.

               “How are you, (Y/N)?” Tony started a normal conversation that was interrupted by her laugh. “What is so funny?” he narrowed his eyes. Was she laughing at him, because he wanted to talk to her? Was he needy or desperate for a small talk?

               “Oh, come on, Tony. Do you really want to talk about this on the street?” She looked around. “Some of the people are staring at us, which I’m not surprised. You,” she lowered her voice, “are an Avenger and a very famous man.” She noticed how confused she was and quickly comforted him. “Oh, don’t worry, I actually want to talk to you! It’s just that I’d prefer privacy.”

               His eyes squinted and put her words together. “Are you actually suggesting going on a dinner together?”

               “I’m just saying that if you want to talk, I don’t want to do it on the street. In fact, I have to be inside of this building in ten minutes,” she pointed at the skyscraper next to her. “I’m having an interview. So,” she took a deep breath, smiling.

               “When are you free today?” he relaxed and put his hand back into the jacket. “I’ll gladly take you out for dinner. What do you say?”

               “Meet me at seven on the 75th Street. I’ll be waiting in front of a bar called Puzzles. And, as I said, I want privacy, so I’ll show you a restaurant that is small, intimate and delicious,” she winked at him and looked at the watch she had on her left wrist. “Shit, I really have to go. I’ll see you later Tony!” she quickly leaned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

               He was mesmerized. Yes, she got older, just like him but her beauty remained the same. The spark she used to have in her eyes was still there. He was glad it wasn’t awkward between them. She obviously wanted to spend time with him and he was more than happy. Finally, after long weeks full of sadness and depression, something positive was happening to him. The whole conversation they had was peaceful and relaxed like they never fell apart.

               Tony watched her until he lost her in the building. Damn, she still had the body of a goddess. He wished her luck – if only she got the job and they would hang out more. A thought automatically popped into his head: What if she’s married? Honestly, he hadn’t noticed a ring on her fingers but he knew she wasn’t that kind of a woman who loved wearing jewelry. There was a possibility she moved on and found a husband.

               With a smirk on the face, he walked back to the tower to get ready for the evening.

               …

               He was waiting in front of the bar she told him about. His watch was showing 6:55 PM and he was becoming more and more nervous. He put on a red shirt, dark blue pants and took his newest Audi on the meeting. He parked the car near the sidewalk where he was allowed to do so. Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Why was he so nervous? They knew each other for a long time, they used to date, sleep together in one bed, and he was in love with her. Was, wasn’t he? Of course, he was. That was the only time in his life when he was madly in love with a woman. Yes, he loved Pepper, unfortunately, that wasn’t the same love like he and (Y/N) had. What if the love she had for her never left?

               “Wow, look at you,” her voice interrupted his thinking. Tony looked at her with a smirk and lost his breath when he saw her in a very pretty dress with red and pink flowers on it. She had her hair curled up and wore a makeup that perfectly showed her eyes and lips. “I thought you would be late. Well, it’s good to be surprised,” she smiled at him.

               “You look amazing,” he gave her a compliment that made her blush. “The gentleman always waits for the lady or am I wrong?”

               “Thank you! Exactly!” She watched him slowly approaching a silver luxury car. “What are you doing?” she giggled. “The restaurant is around the corner. I believe we can walk there,” she gave him a wink.

               He playfully rolled his eyes and went back to her where he set his arm for her. She gladly accepted it and together they slowly walked down the street to the restaurant. She even smelled good. The perfume brought many memories that warmed his heart – the times they would do stupid, reckless things together or how he would nuzzle his nose under her chin. This was exactly what he needed. It was destiny, probably.

               While having a small talk about the weather and the restaurant, they finally got there. It was situated in a very old building that looked like a perfect place for addicted people and criminals. How could a restaurant be situated there? When they went inside, he was surprised by the intimacy and privacy of the restaurant. The furniture was new and luxurious. There wouldn’t fit a lot of people, probably only twenty and, most of the tables were for two people. Another positive was, it smelled very nice inside.

               Together, they found a table and sat behind it. “I love this place. I know the chef, he’s a good friend of mine and he just cooks perfectly,” (Y/N) explained when a young waitress approached their table with two menus. Tony kept his eyes only on (Y/N) and on the menu. He didn’t care about the young, hot waitress with long blond hair and slender body. After she took the drink order, she left them alone.

               “I’m impressed,” (Y/N) bit her lower lip and grinned.

               “What?” he once again looked at her.

               “Not once you looked at her. I remember you used to have eyes for every girl and woman that passed by you,” she sighed and closed the menu. “Hey, I recommend the lasagna or the honey chicken – that is fantastic.”

               The waitress came back followed by another person. It was a man dressed in white chef clothes. “Oh, (Y/N) I’m so glad you are back at the city!” he said with a strong Italian accent. He grabbed her hand and gave a soft kiss on the back of it. “What a wonderful surprise!” His eyes went from her to the man who was sitting opposite her. “Oh, Mr. Stark, it’s an honor you came to my small restaurant. I hope you’ll enjoy the food here.” The men shook their hands.

               “Valentino! Well, what can I say, I’m back, baby!” she winked at him. “I had to see you and have the delicious food you make.”

               “Well, I’m glad you are back. I believe you’ll have the usual specialty since you can’t eat anything where’s flour. And, Mr. Stark, what can I get you?”

               “I’ve heard the honey chicken is amazing, so I’ll have that. Thank you,” he gave him a polite smile and watched him leave them alone. He quickly looked at the woman, his eyes narrowed. “What’s with the flour thing?” he was confused.

               “Oh, I have a celiac disease,” she smiled and drank the wine she had on the table. “They discovered it like five years ago and now I’m on a special diet, meaning everything has to be gluten free. Even though it’s a serious genetic autoimmune disorder, you can live normally like before. Just be careful what you eat, that’s all.”

               “Wow, now that’s news,” he shook his head in disbelief and took a sip from his wine. “What else is new? I believe you’ll be full of surprises now. Tell me everything, please.”

               “You really want to know everything?” she grinned. “We haven’t seen each other for over ten years. That’s a lot of storytelling.”

               “I have time,” Tony smiled.

               She couldn’t believe what he just said. He actually wanted to listen to her. That never happened in the past – probably only at the beginning of their relationship. If she was honest with herself, she was glad he wanted to hear everything and she missed him a lot.

               “Well, I’ll only tell you the most important facts,” she sighed and started to play with the wine glass. “I came back to New York after fourteen years. I lived in London, Paris, Madrid, Vienna, and Oslo where I met my husband.” When Tony heard the word husband, his heart sank. What could he expect, she would only love him? “Well, actually it’s ex-husband now. We got a divorce a month ago and I moved back to the states. I’ve had enough of Europe.”

               “How long have you been married?” he had to ask, taking another sip of the wine.

               “Seven years. It was a wonderful marriage, I must admit. Unfortunately, we wanted different things. I wanted to do voluntary work and also work for various fashion magazines. He wanted to have a family and only to live in Oslo where his job was. One day, I found him in our bed with a younger woman and suddenly, I had another reason to divorce him. Now, I’m free and I can do what I love.”

               He smiled and looked down at the table. “So your daughter or son is here with you too, I guess.”

               “No,” she shook her head. “I don’t have children, Tony. I wanted to, though. Unfortunately, I got older and with the job I had, there was no time for children.”

               “Huh, so you were married, you traveled a lot, did voluntary work and you are back in the city. The first person I’d met today was you. As you said, maybe it was destiny.”

               The waitress came to them, giving them the food they ordered. “Bon appetite,” she said with a polite smile and once again left them alone. The two people slowly started to eat their food.

               “So what about you, Tony?” she asked, putting a piece of meat in her mouth. “I’ve heard and saw and read a lot of things about you. You are an Avenger; you saved the world several times. I believe your life has changed a lot since I left.”

               He breathed and turned his gaze away from her. What could he say? Everything sucked, everyone left him and his life wasn’t as beautiful as it used to be. When he opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out. He was spoiled and stupid, only cared about money, alcohol, and women. Now, everything was gone and he regretted those days when he acted like a fucking teenager.

               “Tony?” she said his name carefully. “I know something’s not right when you are this quiet. I know you; I remember how you act when something is fucked up. Tell me, please. I know a lot has changed and we broke up and I left but you know you can talk to me. Everything happened over fifteen years ago. We are grownups and we’ve changed. Please, tell me what’s bothering you. I noticed you are hurt and don’t lie to me. I think I know you pretty well when it comes to this.”

               “Damn, you are good,” he smirked and relaxed on the chair, his eyes rather resting on the food. “I don’t know where…” he dryly gulped. “The team broke. I blame myself. I tried so hard to do the right things for everyone but I failed and now, I’m alone,” he put it into one simple sentence. “I lost the closest friends I had. I lost a girlfriend I had just because I’m an Iron Man. I-I need to tinker a lot because I can’t sleep – of course, that was another reason why she ended things.”

               “Tony, I…”

               “When I look back at my life, I only regret one thing. Well, I regret a lot of things but this is the biggest one,” he finally looked into her eyes and reached for her hand. “I regret the day I let you go; the time when I acted like a total dick which made you leave. I never called you. I was too proud, too stupid. When I saw you today, after all those years, all the feelings I had were suddenly back. I went back in time and I found myself with you, happy. Maybe- Maybe I’m insane and the depression is messing with my mind. You don’t have to believe me, (Y/N). I’m not expecting anything I- I just,” his breathing got heavier and he had to close his eyes.

               “Tony?” she gasped and quickly went closer to him. She didn’t know exactly what was happening to him and what to do. When she looked closely, she noticed the effect of a panic attack. (Y/N) put her hands on his face and very gently stroked it. “Tony, just keep breathing, I’m here,” her voice was velvety. “It’s okay, Tony, just breathe.”

               “(Y/N), I’m- I’m so…”

               The woman put him into a soft embrace. “I need you to calm down. I’m not going anywhere. Ready when you are, okay?”

               It took him another five minutes to get back to normal. She never left his side and her hand gently touched his shoulders or cheeks. He was a mess. It was true, he needed someone really badly. It was good she knew how to read his body language and it was the perfect time to be back in the city. When he calmed down, (Y/N) pushed him into a long tight embrace.

               “I should have never let you go, (Y/N),” his eyes found hers. “I know I shouldn’t tell you this now, after all these years. I should have done something about it the day when we broke up, but I was so stupid. If only I could go back in time and fix everything.”

               “Yeah, we were both stupid,” she smiled a little. “You were almost thirty and I was twenty-five at that time. We wanted different things. Now, we have changed, grown up. It’s different.”

               He said a sentence that was honest and true. “I never stopped loving you,” his fingers traced her jawline. “You were the only right and bright thing in my life. I can’t believe I let you go.”

               “Oh, Tony…”

               “I know that we just met after several years and I’m not expecting anything,” he took his lower lip between his teeth. “I really need someone in my life now. Maybe it’s soon to ask you this – can you give me another chance? Please,” he whispered. “We don’t have to go fast or anything it’s a…”

               “Shh,” she put a finger on his lips. “I just came back to the States, Tony. I just got a new job and we haven’t seen each other for a very long time.” His face saddened. “I’m not saying no, Tony. The truth is, I always had a weak spot for you, even when I left, even after all these years. What you did back then hurt me a lot - true. Luckily, I give people a second chance,” she smiled. “Just don’t rush, anything, okay? And if you need me, we can talk. I’ll be here for you. Promise me, you’ll tell me everything – no secrets, that’s all I want.”

               They ended in another warm embrace. The food got cold by the time they discussed everything and she moved back to her seat. When they left the restaurant -Tony left there a massive tip- it was almost eleven in the evening. Together they walked back to Tony’s car, still talking. “Where do you live now?” he asked.

               “Two blocks away,” she answered, smiling. They were holding hands, fingers entwined.

               “I’ll give you a lift,” he suggested. “I’ll do anything to spend more time with you.”

               “What a sweetheart you are, Stark,” she giggled. “Thank you for the dinner and for opening up to me. I really appreciated it.”

               “When can I see you again?”

                She quickly thought about it. “I’d like to focus on the job this week. How about this Saturday? I’m free the whole weekend. We can spend some time together, see the city.”

               “Then Saturday it is. I’m going to show you the tower and everything you missed these years. I’ll show you the suits, everything I’ve ever created. I can take you anywhere you want.”

               “I’d love that,” she winked at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “My old love,” she whispered into his ear. “Old love never dies, Tony.”


	14. THE PROJECT – TONY STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decided to show (Y/N) his latest project.

**THE PROJECT – TONY STARK**

Everyone knew Tony spent a lot of time in the labs, working on several projects at once, not sleeping, barely eating and living a life that wasn’t healthy at all. Almost everyone in the team judged him and didn’t understand why he was doing it. There were two people who did – Bruce and me.

After Bruce decided to left, Tony was most of the time alone, hidden in the labs and working. He was making a better suit for us, making them a better than they already were. He always wanted the best for the team and yet, no one understood that. They judged him for the things he did even when they were doing the same thing. Everyone was fucked up in some way, but somehow they always pointed at him, even when they were no better. I was sick and tired of them and so was Tony.

I always respected him, treated him like a normal human being. I never judged him for what he was doing. When he gave me something new, I always thanked him and admired the work. After three years of being part of the Avengers, he gave me three suits and the latest one was unique. I knew Tony hated hugs, because of the intimacy problems, but he always accepted the one from me. We were very close, good friends, even when for me he was more than that.

For the last two months, while we were on several missions, he stayed in the compound, working on a very secret and difficult project. I didn’t have much information about it, no one did. When we came back from the mission, we met in the kitchen where he was doing fresh coffee. He didn’t ask about the mission. His only question was: “Are you okay?” He was asking me and no one else. Once I nodded, he gave me a little smile and went away.

When I was injured, he insisted on going into his lab and waiting for a doctor to look at my wounds and scratches. No matter how I protested, he dragged me there. I did it for him, not even for me. I wanted to tell him about my feelings, but I was scared of rejection.

“(Y/N)?” I heard my name from behind my back. It was Sunday, we were having a day off and I was alone in the kitchen, drinking tea. I could recognize Tony’s voice anywhere and anytime. When I turned to him, he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue sweatpants. Obviously, he just came from the lab. “Do you have a minute?”

I smiled at him gently. “For you, I have five,” I replied and put the cup aside. “What do you need?”

“Come with me to the lab,” he said neutrally, his eyes instantly falling down on the floor, not looking at me. Was he ashamed? I silently followed him from the kitchen into the private laboratory of his, which was situated on the lower floor under the ground. “I want to show you something – you, not anybody else,” he emphasized.

“Okay,” I said it calmly. We were quiet until we arrived at the lab that was filled with computers, his suits and everything that was usually in a place like this.

I registered a new prototype of his suit being made in one corner. In the other, there was an engine from a car that he was also working on. In the middle of the room was a prop of a room. Everything was white and it wasn’t even real furniture. There was only one chair in front of the room that was probably set for me. I was confused.

“I was working on this for the last year, but the last two months were the toughest because I had to put it into a one piece,” he started to talk and I looked at him, focused on every single word that left his mouth. “I’m going to show it at the MIT presentation, but I wanted to show it to you first. I want an honest opinion and you are the only one I fully trust at the moment.” That made me smile. I didn’t question the project. I let him explain to me everything. “I’ve created a hologram that will perfectly show you a piece of my memory. I’ve been working on the holograms for several years and now, they work like there’s a real scenario in front of you. “

“Like what’s happening now between us,” I pointed at our bodies and the lab. “The reality.”

“Pretty much,” he nodded and went to the prop. “One more thing, (Y/N),” he breathed, his eyes founding mine. “Don’t tell anyone what you are about to see.”

“I promise.”

I was shocked when he showed me a very private memory from his past – the last moment he had spent with his parents. His mother, Maria, was playing the piano and singing. Her voice was soft and she was a very good singer. When Howard, his father, came into the room and started to talk, I noticed the tone and the body language that was similar to Tony’s. Now I understood why Tony never wanted to be like his father. And then, there was Tony – the young twenty-one-year-old Tony who was still charming. I missed his goatee, to be honest. Yet, he was still cute.

The memory was beautiful like it was really happening in front of me. I wanted to reach to Maria and touch her hand, but I knew she wasn’t there. No one was. I held my breath the entire time until Tony’s mother started to talk. They were leaving with Howard and she told him this was the last time they will be together. In that moment, tears filled my eyes and I started crying silently.

I took me some seconds to realize the ending of the scene wasn’t real. He must have modified it. I knew he wanted to tell his father how much he loved him no matter what. It was breaking my heart. My lower lip was trembling and I occasionally wiped a tear from my cheeks. I didn’t want to cry, but I couldn’t stop it. I finally knew Tony’s past, I got to know his true feelings and after all these years, I could understand him better.

The scene ended and once again the prop room was empty, only Tony standing in the middle of it in his comfy clothing. “I wish it ended like you just saw,” he said quietly, almost ashamed.

My heart was beating fast and I couldn’t look at him. I was scared that if I did, I would say him the feelings I had for him. I was sad because he was hurt, constantly and wanted to be a strong man. Unfortunately, he wasn’t, no matter how hard he tried. He was a human like I was. That man deserved love.

“(Y/N)?” he said my name gently, stepping closer to me. I was biting my nails and doing everything to stop crying. One of his fingers reached my face and stroked a cheek, collecting the salty tears. “Hey, (Y/N), look at me,” he asked, but I shook my head.

He kneeled in front of me, both hands landing on my thighs. “Come on, sweetheart, look at me,” he gave me a smile that I loved so much.

I couldn’t hold myself any longer. A second later, I threw my body on his, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. I didn’t care he wasn’t fond of hugs; I just had to do it. I was relieved when he sat on the floor and pulled me closer to him so I had to sit down on his lap. His hand was caressing my hair and his face was buried in the crook of my neck.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, trying to control the sobbing.

“For what,” he asked, pushing a little from me to look at my face. “Come on, sweetheart, you can tell me. I trust you, you can trust me,” he smirked. “Please, tell me.”

“I-I,” the words won’t leave my mouth at first, but once they did, it was hard to shut up. “I’m so glad you showed me this and that you trust me, but,” the tears started to fall down my cheeks again. “You deserve all the love, Tony. You deserve so much for everything you’ve done. I love you so much and I don’t care if you reject me, but I really love you and I wish I could give you the love and appreciation that you deserve. I know you miss your parents and I’m so upset that you lost them when you were so young.” I stopped thinking about the words and the content of my speech.

Tony’s move shocked me. His lips were suddenly on mine, shutting me up. Both of his hands were on my face, holding me so I wouldn’t run away. “Oh, (Y/N),” he whispered when the kiss stopped. “Why do you think I showed you this – you and not anyone else? Why do you think I ask if you are alright after the missions and not anyone else? I care about you, sweetheart,” he was looking into my eyes while talking. “I’m not good at this and you know that, but I love you too. I really do.”

“I hate seeing you like this,” I jumped into his speech, completely ignoring the part where he said he loves me. “You are a good man and I see the best in you. Everybody does a lot of mistakes and yet you are the one who is always punished for them. You don’t deserve it, you don’t de-“

I was pulled into a tight embrace again where I could silently cry. It was after five minutes I discovered he lifted me from the floor and carried me into his room that was close to the lab. I didn’t know how, but we ended lying in his bed, both close to each other.

“If I’d known showing you my memory was all it took to admit your feelings for me then I’d have done it a long time ago,” he whispered, kissing my forehead. “I’m willing to make this work, (Y/N). I’m willing to do anything to have you by my side. I love you.”

I smiled at him brightly. “I love you too and I know you will.”


	15. UNEXPECTED SURPRISE – STEVE ROGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is sent away for six long months. When he comes back, something unexpected happened while he was gone.

**UNEXPECTED SURPRISE – STEVE ROGERS**

Steve was looking into the (e/c) eyes that were filled not only with love but also with worry and sadness. It was their last night together before he had to leave away for six months. Six months without his love was like an eternity to him. They had spent the last few days together, trying to have some quality time alone, without the team’s presence. The couple was together for almost two years and they were happy – until Fury announced, Rogers, Barnes, and Vision had to go on a mission that was in Buenos Aires. Steve could feel how (Y/N)’s heart almost broke and so did his.

“I love you, you know that,” he brushed away a strand of her hair, giving her a sincere smile. “We will make it. It’s only six months, (Y/N). Nothing will change. I’ll be back before Christmas,” he kissed the tip of her nose.

“We won’t celebrate your birthday,” she bit her lower lip, trying to hold the tears back. “I was planning on making a huge party for you. It’s your 99th birthday this year.”

He smirked. “I’m too old for you.”

“Yes, you are. I’m a gold digger and I only want to date old, rich men,” she gave him a playful wink and snuggled her naked body closer to his. “Old, rich men with a hot body,” she kissed his left pectoral and hummed contentedly. “I wish…”

“Shh,” he stroked her hair and leaned his chin on top of her head. “I wish the same, but there’s nothing we can do about it,” Steve sighed. “Six months – it’s a long time but it’s not forever.”

“I know,” her lower lip trembled and she sobbed. “Sorry,” she apologized.

“Oh, baby,” his hand quickly found her face and he made her look up at him. “Please, don’t cry,” his face saddened. Steve quickly gave her a deep kiss that was meant to fill her up with all the love that was in him. “I’ll try to write you or call you every time I can, I promise. I know Fury said we are not allowed to communicate with any of you. However, I will find a way to at least send you a text or something.”

She swallowed a sob. “Promise me, you will come back to me, alive, in one piece, still filled with the love you are giving me now,” (Y/N) tried to smile but failed as she started to cry. “I’m going to miss you, yes. Unfortunately, I’m more afraid something might happen to you. I’ll not be there to protect your ass,” she tried to joke.

The man laughed, pulling her into a tight embrace, laughing into her ear. “Yeah, I’m going to miss your jokes, baby. You don’t have to worry, (Y/N). I’ll have Vision and Bucky there. Besides, I’m  _the_  Captain America. I’ll be more than fine.”

“Oh, Steve,” she laughed a little and hid her face in the crook of his neck. “Just hold me until you go.”

…

Standing in front of the jet and watching Steve coming out of it to say goodbye one last time was hard. (Y/N) was the only one there. The rest of the team said their goodbye last night when they were having a small party that Steve and (Y/N) avoided perfectly. The woman dryly gulped and did her best not to start crying again. Her heart was beating fast, trying to escape her chest and run to Steve.

“You okay?” he asked even when he knew it was the stupidest question ever. He quickly took her into his strong, protective arms before she started to cry. “I’m going to miss you, baby.”

“Me too,” she sighed. “I love you, Steve. Don’t forget that,” she looked at him. Their lips connected in one last loving kiss that felt like an eternity. It was becoming harder to let him go. “I-I,” she mumbled incoherently. “I have to go because I won’t be able t-to, uh,” she stopped in the middle of the sentence. “Please come back in one piece.” That was the last sentence she said to him. Afterward, she turned on her heel and left.

“I love you too!” she heard him say, but she wasn’t able to turn around even when a small smile appeared on her lips.

Saying goodbye to someone was always hard and when it came to Steve, it was even harder. Luckily, Natasha and Wanda were immediately by her side, taking her to the nearest ice cream shop for a big treat. Their mission, as her best friends, was to keep her mind occupied for the first few days.

They spent nights together, watching movies and talked about everything. They also discussed if Steve learned something new in bed – they always asked about it when they had a slumber party. Wanda talked about various boys she met while taking classes of English in a private school in New York. Natasha mentioned something about Bruce and their relationship. Their mission to keep (Y/N) occupied was successful.

When new missions had started, (Y/N) became more comfortable with being alone. She always thought about Steve and imagined what they would be doing if he was in the tower. Tony, as a good friend and the new leader of the smaller team, gave her a lot of work and missions to do with the girls. She even lost track of time and sometimes had forgotten about the days and dates.

It was September when she noticed one thing wasn’t right. After a lot of thinking and finding out the problem, she called Natasha. Her face was pale and there were tears in her eyes. “Nat? Can you come, here? I’m in a big trouble.”

…

It was December 18th and the Christmas mood was all around the New York and the Tower. Tony hired people to decorate the corridors and the main room with Christmas decorations. All of them were spending Christmas together. He even invited Clint’s family to join them. The Iron Man promised a family party with no other guests and with a little booze. They accepted.

Natasha was walking near the runway, waiting for the jet to arrive with the rest of their team. The mission was prolonged for almost two weeks, but finally, they were coming home. The redhead had a job to do and she didn’t know how to do it. She was fiddling with her fingers, nervously walking here and there like a lion in a cage. Occasionally, she asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. about the time and their location.

“You can do this,” she talked to herself. “You only need to send him up,” she whispered and looked up when she heard the plane approaching the tower. They were here.

She was the only one waiting for their arrival. The rest of the Avengers were in the main room, getting ready for a big welcome party - Tony insisted. Clint was with his family and he planned to arrive two days before Christmas.

When the plane landed and the door opened, Vision was the first one who got out, greeting Natasha. After two minutes, Bucky and Steve came out, both holding two big bags. They looked at her and gave her a big smile. “Romanoff, what a pleasant surprise,” Bucky said mockingly. “We were expecting a bigger audience, but this is better than nothing.”

Natasha looked at Steve and dryly gulped. The little grin he had on the face was gone. “W-Where is (Y/N)?” he asked nervously. She took a deep breath. “Natasha? Where-is-(Y/N)? Is she hurt?” he panicked.

“No. No! She’s fine, Steve. She’s more than fine,” she hesitated.

“What’s going on?” the brunet asked.

“Listen, Steve, I need you to go to her and s-she will explain,” she smiled at him. “She isn’t hurt and she didn’t find anyone, don’t worry. She still loves you.”

That made him relax a little and without another question, he went to the elevator with his bags, not caring if the rest of the team wants to greet him. There was only one person he had to see and that was the woman he loved the most. Something was definitely wrong with her and he needed to take her into his arms and make things better.

Once he got to their shared floor, he left the bags at elevator door and walk through the hallway. “(Y/N)?” he called her name, but nothing happened. When he didn’t find her in their living room and kitchen, he went to the bedroom. Slowly opening the door, he noticed her standing at the window, wearing a fluffy red bathrobe he gave her for her birthday.

“Hi, (Y/N),” he smiled; glad she was well and alive. “Nat told me to go to you. Is everything alright? Are you hurt?” he started to ask many questions.

“C-Can you please sit down?” she asked quietly, not stepping away from the window.

“Baby, you are scaring me,” he did as he was told, sitting down on their bed while his eyes never left her figure. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I’m here for you. I won’t run away. Is your family okay? Please, (Y/N), tell me. This is killing me,” he begged.

She had to take a deep breath as her hand untied the bath robe. Very slowly, with shaking legs, she turned to him. (Y/N) was more than happy to see him after six months that became harder than she thought they would be. Clearing her throat, she slowly took off the piece of fluffy material and revealed her big secret.

Steve’s blue eyes widened and he put a hand on his wide open mouth. Everything looked normal except her big round belly. “I-I’m pregnant,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes while her hands stroked her belly that carried a child in it.

The man quietly stood up from the bed. (Y/N) expected him to leave the room without saying a word like she predicted. His next action only surprised her. He ran to her, both hands landing on her cheeks as he kissed her passionately. It wasn’t just a welcome kiss. It was filled with love that was now even bigger and deeper. The kiss was new to both of them and it brought tears to their eyes.

“I-I’m going to be a dad?” he asked, crying. “W-ha, when? How? I mean, I just,” he was stammering as a smile came back on his face. “We’re going to have a baby?”

“Y-You’re not- ?” her eyes widened but any other words were swallowed as he kissed her again lovingly.

“How could I be?” he pulled her into his arms. “We are having a baby,” he whispered. “You gave me the biggest and the best Christmas gift ever – even when it is totally unexpected.” After that, he kneeled in front of her, putting both of his big hands on the belly, kissing it.

She combed his hair with fingers, smiling and crying at the same time. “Oh, Steve.”

“Tell me everything, baby. I want to know every detail. How far are you? When did you find out? Why haven’t you told Fury to call me back because you needed me,” he kissed her belly one more time before he stood up and dragged her to the bed where they sat down.

“Well, I found it out in September…”

…

_“Nat? Can you come here? I’m in a big trouble.”_

_The redhead looked at her phone confused and then talked back to her friend. “What’s happening? Can you tell me now? I’m kind of in the middle of a lunch with Bruce,” she sighed, her eyes looked at the man she was in love with._

_“Y-You,” (Y/N) started to cry. “You have to come here, now!”_

_Natasha didn’t like the crying. It must have been something big and bad when her friend was crying. “I’ll be there in five,” and she hung up the phone, quickly putting a piece of meat into her mouth. “I’ll be right back. Something happened to (Y/N) and she’s crying.”_

_“Should I come?” Bruce asked, putting the fork next to his plate._

_“No, finish your meal. I’ll call you if necessary,” she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurriedly left the main kitchen. She only hoped (Y/N) wasn’t crying because she missed the Captain. For the last two months, she was doing well. Why was she crying?_

_When she arrived at (Y/N) and Steve’s floor, there was silence at first, but then her ears registered sobbing. They led her to the main bathroom of the floor. When she entered it, her friend was sitting on the ground, crying her eyes out. “(Y/N), what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” she questioned as she scanned the surrounding, looking for the cause of her breakdown._

_The woman didn’t have to answer because Natasha found the answer on the slab next to the sink. There was a pregnancy test and it was positive. “Is this what I think it is?” she asked, looking at the test with wide eyes. “Are you pregnant?” What a stupid question._

_“Nat, I-I can’t have this baby,” the woman started to talk. “Steve’s not here and he doesn’t know about it. I don’t want to have kids now when he’s not around. W-What if he doesn’t want kids? I just… I can’t,” she was shaking her head while her body was shivering._

_“No, (Y/N), don’t think like that,” she sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder while one hand quickly found her mobile and texted Wanda. “Steve loves you and he loves kids. You saw how he adores children when they are around him. You two are a great couple. Maybe it’s soon but who cares? You are going to have a baby with Steve! The child will be surrounded by the best aunts and uncles, filled with love.”_

_“Nat…”_

_“Stop it,” she frowned. “Don’t think negative, understand?”_

_“But-“_

_“No, (Y/N). You are going to be an amazing mom with the best man by your side. Don’t even think he doesn’t want kids.”_

…

“I was really scared,” (Y/N) looked into Steve’s eyes, smiling a little. “We never talked about being parents, having a kid together, starting a family. After I got checked and the pregnancy was confirmed by a doctor, I talked to Fury. He refused to contact you, said you have to focus on the mission. I was frustrated, angry and sad – call it pregnancy hormones.”

“How far are you?” he took her hands and gently kissed each on their back.

“This is my sixth month. I’m finishing the second trimester at the end of this month,” (Y/N) explained to him. “The baby is totally and completely healthy, you don’t have to be worried,” she gave him a resurrecting smile. “Although, the baby is going to be weird just like us,” she giggled. “It’ll have your super-soldier genes and my weirdness.”

The man laughed at the statement and immediately kissed her temple. “I’m so happy, (Y/N),” he smiled. “You are carrying our child. You are giving me my secret dream. I love you so much. I love you both so much.” His hand once again rested on the round belly, stroking it gently. He started to laugh. “The timing could not be better,” he grinned at her.

She was confused. “What are you saying?” she narrowed her eyes.

Steve’s hands went into the pocket of his jeans and he pulled out a small velvet box. “I wanted to do it on Christmas Eve but I think there’s no point in waiting any longer,” he gave her the box.

Her mouth almost dropped on the floor. “I-is it what I think it is?” she blinked at him a few times, not believing what was happening. The woman almost dropped the box when she opened it. There was a silver ring with a diamond in it and it was just perfect. “Oh, Steve,” he made her cry.

“Will you marry me, (Y/N)? Will you do the honour of becoming my wife, Mrs Rogers?” he took out the ring, slowly putting it on a finger. He already knew her answer.

“Yes, Steve! I will marry you,” she squealed, wrapping around his neck and kissing him deeply. “I love you, Captain.”

“I love you too, baby,” he nuzzled his nose against hers, smiling. He was the luckiest man on Earth. The woman he loved wanted to marry him and they were expecting a baby. “Can you tell me the gender of the baby? I believe you know it.”

She nodded. “I’m going to reveal it at the party that is happening tonight. Everybody wants to know it and since you are back, I will finally reveal it.”

“Can you tell me?” he begged.

“No. You have to wait for another hour or two. I’ve waited for you for six months. You can wait for a few hours,” she winked at him, gently kissing his lips.


	16. VINTAGE JUKEBOX PARTY – BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony made (Y/N) sing at his vintage party even when she hates his parties.

**VINTAGE JUKEBOX PARTY – BUCKY BARNES**

 

“(Y/N)?” Tony appeared next to the woman who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, reading her favourite book – Anna Karenina. She was alone only for five minutes when someone-Tony-had to come to the kitchen and ruin the moment she had with the book. For the last four hours, people wanted something from her. She didn’t look at him, trying to ignore the man. “I know I’m annoying but I want to talk about the party I’m organising this Friday evening,” he put an angelic smile on his face. “I know you love my parties and I know you are going to love the idea that popped into my head and that is why I know you will definitely come to the party.”

She took a deep breath and lowered the book, giving him a look of pure annoyance. “Fine, talk, you have two minutes, not more,” she quickly checked the time on her wrist. The truth was, she hated Tony’s parties. They were loud, with music that wasn’t her cup of tea; there were always a lot of people that made her uncomfortable and a lot of them ended drunk. Wearing a slutty dress wasn’t something she appreciated and she definitely didn’t want men’s attention. Her only wish was to have one man’s attention but clearly, that wasn’t happening anytime soon.

Tony smiled and started to talk. “This Friday, we are going to have a different kind of party – a party you will actually enjoy. I’m talking about a theme party, (Y/N),” his eyes were sparkling with excitement. “I’m talking a 1930’s-1940’s party, a vintage party, for our two super soldiers,” and he winked at her. “I know that you enjoy older music,” his eyes found hers, “and I also know that even when you don’t admit it, you like modern music which means that you love modern music that has a vintage cover.”

Her eyes widened a bit. “You have one minute,” she warned him.

“I know you can sing, (Y/N)!” he almost screamed and she gasped. “You can’t hide anything from me! That is why I want you to sing at the party – the things you love, the old kind of stuff. I’ve heard the vintage version of Seven Nation Army you sang three days ago,” he poked her shoulder.

Damn, he got her. “Why should I do it for you?” she narrowed her (e/c) eyes, lowering them back to the book. “What have you done for me, Tony? I did so many things for you; I’ve covered your butt so many times I’ve lost count. Give me one good reason, Stark, and maybe I’ll consider it.”

The man turned around, only to check if they were alone. He leaned closer and whispered one simple word that made her heart skip a beat. “Barnes,” he grinned and checked her reaction. If he could, he would start a victory dance. “I know you like him – hell, I know you love him, (Y/L/N). I can see the way you are looking at him, the way you daydream about that man. Maybe, if you sing those songs, it might do something with him and the things will move forward.”

“I can’t,” that was her answer and she quickly looked at the book, trying to go back to reading.

“You are such a liar,” he nudged her shoulder again. “I know that deep inside, you want to do it,” he started to manipulate her. “You want to wear something nice so when he sees you, he would drop the drink he’d be holding in his hand. And just imagine when you’ll start singing all those songs – the way he would stare at you, barely breathing, that would be like a dream come true, am I right?”

And he was – she imagined the night, wishing it could happen just like Tony said. Being in love with James Barnes was painful. That was why she sang vintage songs or remade them to sound more old-fashioned, to be somehow connected to him even when he didn’t feel the same. Bucky still enjoyed music from the time he was still him. He had been struggling with himself and she tried to help him as much as possible. No one understood him like she did. She was empathic and that was one of the many abilities she had. She could put her heart and soul into the songs, even into making him feel better – more human.

“Why are you doing this to me?” she whispered, closing the book.

“I only want the best for you,” he smirked. “Come on, (Y/N). Will you do this for me?” he stroked her cheek. “Will you do this for Barnes and for the passion you put into those songs? I know you want to.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “But,” (Y/N) quickly stopped him before he could start to celebrate and dance at the same time. “I will arrange the band because I used to be in one, and you’ll pay for my dress, makeup, and hairdresser. Take it or leave it.”

“Deal!”

“One more thing, Tony,” she stopped him before he had the chance to leave. “How many of you know about my singing?” she glared at him.

“Let’s see,” he started to count on his fingers. “Me, Natasha, Clint and probably Wanda – the rest of them have no idea because you live way too far from Rogers and Barnes. They are one hundred, meaning they are deaf.  Now, if you excuse me, I’m going to arrange some things. Expect the dress on Friday morning. Thank you; you are the best, (Y/N)!”

               …

As promised, Tony sent the dress on Friday morning - the day when the party was happening. It was a massive box from a famous designer of baby pink colour with a black bow around it. Her eyes almost popped out when she saw what was inside – a beautiful vintage black dress with long sleeves with a puffy skirt that reached to the middle of the calves. It looked so beautiful it brought tears to her eyes.

She hung them on the door of the bathroom and took a good look at them. They were breathtaking. She only hoped they would bring her some luck tonight. While sipping a cup of tea she started to sing only to warm her voice for the big night. Was she nervous? Of course – she’ll be singing in front of the whole team and in front of Bucky who had no idea she could actually sing. Tony also sent invitations to his friends and other important people but he promised a calmer party with only old vintage songs and vintage covers. Because it was a vintage party, everybody had to wear something that fit into the theme.

There was a knock on the door. Putting the cup on a table, she stopped singing and gently opened them, not letting anyone in. There was Bucky, wearing sports clothes with a smile on his face. Damn, she’d forgotten about their usual plans they had. “Hi,” he greeted her, his voice a bit raspy. “Are you going to the gym?” he asked. “It’s time to practice your fighting technique.”

Yes, she totally forgot. “Oh my,” she gasped, “I’m so sorry I have something to do and I have to prepare for the party Tony’s organising. I promised Tony to help with something. I’m really sorry, I hope you understand,” she tried to give him a polite smile. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, sure, it’s okay,” he grinned. “I can’t believe Tony’s doing this for me and Steve,” she shook his head in disbelief and put his beautiful smile on the face. “He said something about a surprise that he has for us. Do you know anything?”  

“No,” she shook her head, mentally cursing Tony.

“Hey, were you singing?” he had to ask before he could leave to the gym without her.

“No,” she denied again. “I was listening something on my laptop,” she lied.

Suddenly, Natasha with two other women appeared behind Barnes. They were talking, laughing while approaching (Y/N)’s door. The three of them checked Bucky and the redhead smirked. “Oh, Barnes, we didn’t expect you here,” she grinned. “Ladies, this way,” she pointed at the door and the woman who was standing in them. “This is (Y/N) the one that Tony talked about.” 

They went inside her room. (Y/N) looked at Bucky and gave him a gentle style. “We have to get ready, James,” she said his real name softly. “I’ll see you this evening, okay? And once again, I’m very sorry.”

“Of course,” he nodded. When the woman closed the door, his flesh finger brushed against it and he sighed. Why was it so hard for him to express the feelings he had toward her – the only person who understood him even better than his best friend Steve. He was such a coward when it came to this. He bit his lower lip and slowly left her floor, heading to the gym where the rest of the guys were awaiting them.

Steve was punching the boxing moss and Sam with Clint were talking while lifting heavy weights. The blonde man looked at the ex-assassin, narrowing his eyes. He was surprised he didn’t come with (Y/N). They were always practising together. “Where’s (Y/N)?” he had to ask as he stopped doing what he was. Even the two other men looked at him, waiting for an answer.

“She’s getting ready for the party with Natasha,” he explained and sat down on the nearest bench, cracking the knuckles in his flesh hand. “There were two other women that came to help them. I think Wanda will join them too so no ladies today.”

“And that makes you sad,” Sam chuckled. “Look at your face, Metal Hand.”

“Oh, women, they have to get ready half a day ahead,” Clint made fun of them. “Like you haven’t already noticed it – women always have to get ready and it takes them way longer than us. We take a shower, put on some clothes and we are ready to go. They have to take a shower that takes more than two hours, then there is the makeup and the hair and as the last step, it’s what they are wearing. Some of them know what they will put on but the majority of them have no idea and they are picking the perfect dress for two-three hours – if they are lucky.”

“You know way too much about them,” Sam laughed and nudged his shoulder. “You should rather look at Barnes and enjoy the way he looks. He’s suffering because the girl he has a crush on isn’t here and he has to practice without her.”

“Sam, stop,” Steve gave him an evil glare. “Buck, you’ll see her later,” he said.

“I still can’t believe Tony’s throwing this kind of a party,” said Falcon, walking towards Steve only to have a better look at the brunet who was still sitting on the bench, daydreaming about the one and only girl. “I have nothing from your time, guys. If you don’t mind, I’m going to wear something more formal and that’s it. I wonder when Tony will throw a hip-hop party.”

“Don’t worry. We don’t own clothes like that anymore,” the blonde man patted his shoulder, ignoring the part about hip-hop.

“Do you even hear yourself?” Clint laughed. “You are like women, talking about clothes. I think I need a beer after we are done here.”

               …

The party was slowly starting. The band was ready, the atmosphere too including the decoration and small details Tony loved so much. The only thing missing was (Y/N). She was hiding in her room, looking at the mirror and checking herself from head to toes. This was ridiculous! There was no way she would go there and sing for them. And what was worst, she didn’t like herself in the dress or basically in anything. The dress was way too beautiful for her to wear.

“(Y/N)!” there was a knock on the door followed by Natasha’s shouting. “Open the door and come to the fucking party. It’s starting and you are needed there. Tony said you know the band and that you’ll be doing something special which I hope is nothing sexual!”

“I’m not going anywhere!” she whined. “I look terrible. The dress is beautiful and I’m only ruining it. Just go and enjoy the night,” she went to the bed and sat down on it. “I’d rather stay here.”

“Open the freaking door or I’ll break in and slap your pretty face! We spent hours with the stylists and now you are saying you are not going,” she yelled, angry. Before (Y/N) could reply, the door opened and Natasha, followed by Wanda, stepped in. Of course, she would get in. Wanda had special abilities.

Both of the women saw their friend sitting on the bed in that dress and they had to smile – she was gorgeous. “Oh, (Y/N) you look amazing,” Wanda covered her mouth, her eyes never leaving her friend’s body. “Have you seen you? You look absolutely gorgeous! I’ve never seen you in something like this before! I thought you look fantastic with the makeup and hair but this? Oh, I’m jealous.”

“You heard her!” Natasha nodded. “Now stand up, we are going to the party, bitch.”

There was no time for protests. The girls grabbed her by forearms and dragged her away from the room. They didn’t listen to her whining. It was their duty to take her up where the party was and enjoy some quality time together. “(Y/N), you should see Barnes! He looks good in the formal clothing and he’s wearing a red bow! You are going to die from how adorable he looks.”

“Yes! He’s so adorable and I’ve noticed he’s looking for you,” Natasha continued as the three of them stepped inside an elevator. “Dude, you two should do something about the whole looking and smiling and other lovely stuff you do. We all can see you want each other!”

"Bucky doesn’t like me that way,” (Y/N) rolled her (e/c) eyes and sighed. “I’ve seen how he was talking to that agent that came in here with Fury two weeks ago. He was smiling and happily talking – he never looked at me like that. She had big boobs, bigger than yours, Nat,” she pointed at her deep neckline of the red dress that was hugging her curvy, beautiful figure. “I’ve promised to help with something and after it’s done, I’m leaving back to my room – that is my final word.”

When they finally came, there were a lot of people wearing formal vintage clothes. Most of the women put on dresses. (Y/N) held her breath and looked around. She noticed some of the unknown faces were looking at her, eyes checking her from head to toes. The stylists did an amazing job – that was true. She had her hair curled and pinned in an old-fashioned style. The makeup was a pure perfection and the dress was indescribable – like she just came from 1940’s

“(Y/N), come!” Natasha called her name. “Steve and Bucky are…” she stopped talking when she saw her leave, heading to the stage where the band was ready to play. Right then, she realized what her mission was. Tony finally made her sing in front of an audience. With a smirk, she approached the men at the bar. Wanda was already gone, having some private time with Vision.

The redhead smiled at the boys who were talking, holding a glass of whiskey in their hands. “You look very handsome,” she winked at them and asked for a glass of martini. “How are you enjoying the party?” she put the olive into her mouth and ate it.

“Just like the old times,” Steve smiled, his eyes falling on her dress. “There is nothing better to feel once again normal. You look very good, Nat,” he gave her an honest compliment.

Bucky was quiet, eyes focused on the entrance door, waiting for (Y/N)’s arrival. He didn’t notice her coming in with the girls and now he was waiting and waiting. He saw her in a dress many times but not in this kind of dress. He wondered how she would look. Would she be wearing something red, tight or navy blue and puffy?

The first tones of a song started to play. It was a bass followed by finger snapping. Everyone looked at the stage where the band was. Bucky took a sip of his drink and turned, only to be surprised by what he saw. (Y/N) was standing on the stage, gently swinging her hips from side to side. She was wearing a beautiful black dress just like girls used to back in the day. Everything on her screamed of beauty – she was beautiful. He stopped breathing, not daring to look away. When she opened her mouth and started to sing, his heart skipped a beat. He was mesmerized, her voice was amazing.

The song she was singing wasn’t from his time even when it sounded like that. It was a modern one that was remade into more 1940’s style. He didn’t know she could sing like this. She had a strong voice that was perfect for these kinds of songs. Some of the people were already slow-dancing in front of the stage. If only he could dance with her right now.

“Wow,” Sam whispered into Bucky’s ear. “This is an unexpected twist.”

“Shut up!” he shushed him, enjoying the show.

The song ended with a loud applause. (Y/N) smiled at the people who enjoyed it. Her eyes scanned the surroundings. She found Tony sitting on a sofa with Pepper, looking at her and smiling. Somewhere in the crowd, her eyes found Wanda and Vision trying to dance together. While the next song started, she discovered most of the group near the bar. They were sipping their drinks, occasionally talking but they had their eyes only on her. And then there was Bucky, standing like a statue, blue eyes glued on her with a gentle smile on the lips. He did look great but the most attractive thing about him was that smile.

While she was singing the second song that wasn’t as slow as the first, she was still looking at the team that was near the bar. Steve took Natasha’s hand and dragged her on the dance floor where he showed her some of the old moves he still got. They danced like never before. If only they knew they were dancing to Britney Spears. Probably, they didn’t even notice it.

The third song she started to sing was way slower than the first two. All the people started to romantically slow dance. (Y/N) felt every word she sang, giving her soul into it. Her hands were gently cruising up and down on the vintage microphone. She closed her eyes for only a few seconds, enjoying the sound and words. When she opened them, Bucky was standing closer to the stage, sipping the drink. He was impressed how high she could sing and how her voice could change from soft to rough only to emphasize some words, adding more drama. It was then when he realized what she was singing about.

“ _I wish I was special, you’re so very special but I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo…_ ”

He wanted to run up to her, grab her by the waist and kiss the living daylights out of her. When she sang those words, (Y/N) was looking into his blue eyes. She knew why she picked the song for this night.

Three songs were enough for now. “Thank you,” said the woman in the black dress after the song ended, quickly scratching her nape. Bucky was still standing near the stage, looking at her with a smile, clapping. When she reached the three stairs, he set his metal hand only to help her go down. Before they could leave the crowd of people, the next song started – a cover for Nothing Else Matters by another singer that was there to take turns with (Y/N). The brunet looked at the girl and with a smile; he carefully took her by the waist.

“Dance with me,” he said it easily. His metal hand found her right one. He didn’t wait for her response because the way she smiled at him was the answer he needed.

Slowly swaying from side to side, they danced through the whole song. (Y/N) rested her head on his shoulder. She was pressed against his chest. Luckily, she wore high heels so the high difference was smaller than usually. Both of them forgot about the people around them, about the team that was pointing at them and giggling like children. Even another song started. They just danced.

“You look beautiful,” Bucky found the courage to whisper into her ear. “You-are-breathtaking,” was another sentence that made him shiver and she felt it. (Y/N) blushed and bit her lower lip. When he looked at her, he was ready to kiss her. “I didn’t know you can sing like this. You are full of surprises tonight.”

Pushing herself from him only to look into his eyes, (Y/N) smiled at the man, mouthing  _thank you_  to him. Just as the chorus started, he leaned closer, capturing her lips in their first kiss. He kept her close to his body, hand never leaving her waist. The metal one cupped her cheek until the kiss broke. The woman looked into his eyes, not believing what just happened. “You like me?” she whispered, scared it was all just a dream.

“A lot,” he mumbled, lips gently brushing against her. “Do you like me?” he asked, smirking.

“Yes, James, I like you too,” she nuzzled her nose to his, their foreheads resting against each other. Now, she had to be on her tiptoes and he had his head lowered down. The world stopped existing and there were only the two of them, enjoying the moment. They were still swaying on the song that was slowly coming to its end.

“Come,” he grabbed her by the hand and slowly dragged her away from the people, heading to the balcony. Every move he did, it was careful, gentle like he didn’t want to break her. After all, she looked like a real doll tonight.

Natasha and Steve were the first ones who saw them leaving the room. They noticed his hand holding (Y/N)’s. They both smiled. Finally, something was happening between them and they were glad. They both deserved happy lives filled with love.

While the party continued inside, the new couple stood outside, enjoying the view. It was a summer night and the air was warm and pleasant. Bucky’s flesh hand was around her waist, keeping her as close as possible. “How long?” he asked, not looking down at her. “Because I fell for you the moment we started to talk to each other.”

“I knew something was happening with me when we met for the first time,” she started to answer his question. “I felt something from day one. I admitted it the night we were alone in the living room, watching the horror movie Tony made us watch.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “You were curled by my side like a scared kitten, hiding your face from the screen. I had to take you back to your room because you were way too scared,” he leant to her head and kissed it, quickly inhaling the sweet scent of them – a strawberry shampoo, as always.

“I hate horror movies,” she shivered but smiled when she felt his lips. “James? To be honest, I didn’t think you wanted me. Not long ago, I saw you flirting with an agent that Fury brought to the tower.”

“Oh, honey,” he hugged her tightly. “I didn’t flirt with her. She wasn’t my type and my heart already belonged to you, even when nothing happened between us back then” and he kissed the tip of her nose.

“I’m so glad!” she squeaked

“Would you go on a date with me?” Bucky looked into (Y/N)’s face, smiling like she never saw him before. He was happy and it could be seen in his eyes. The blue colour was radiating, making them shine. “I want to spend the whole day with you, (Y/N). I’ll take you out for breakfast. After it, we’ll go to the central park and enjoy the New York City. I know a perfect spot for lunch and before late dinner, we can go to the cinema or a museum or anything you like,” he suggested. “Name it and you have it.”

“I would love to go on a date with you, James,” she nodded and quickly kissed him to seal the deal. His hands were hugging her tightly and the kiss deepened. It was all tongue and silent moans. They needed to explore their mouths; the tongues had a little battle where no one was the winner. It was filled with love that was missing.

One vintage party finally brought them together.


	17. I LOVE DRUNK ME – BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) got drunk and said her secrets to the one and only Bucky Barnes - the man she had a crush on.

**I LOVE DRUNK ME – BUCKY BARNES**

It was rare when the team saw (Y/N) drunk. Most of the time, she would have a wine or two, not risking getting wasted or in any funny mood. This time, it was different.

The best hits of the 80’s were heard in the whole room while the guests were drinking and dancing. It was Tony’s idea to have a themed party. It was for the two  _White Walkers as s_ he liked to call Steve and Bucky. Of course, he had invited as many people as possible.

Natasha was sitting at the bar with Clint and Bruce, sipping a drink and talking about Clint’s family. All of them wore colourful clothes that perfectly represented the 80’s fashion. The redhead even helped the two soldiers to put on something appropriate.

Steve and Bucky were playing a game of pool with Sam and Rhody. Honestly, they all looked ridiculous but somehow Bucky could totally pull it off. He didn’t let Natasha touch his hair but he did put on very tight pants of silver colour.

Steve and Sam lost another round to Bucky and Rhody. “Oh man, we have to man up,” Sam growled while Steve was setting the table for another round. “We can’t let this happen, Steve.”

Stark came to them with a drink in a hand, smirking. “Have you seen (Y/N)? I wanted to talk to her but she’s nowhere to be seen.” Once he mentioned her name, Bucky looked around. His heart started to beat fast and he stopped breathing. He was head over heels with that woman. “What is it, Metal Hand? Do you know where your crush is?”

“Shut up, Stark,” he frowned at him.

They heard a loud laugh followed with several giggles and a sound of a breaking glass. Everyone looked at that direction, founding there (Y/N) laughing with three other girls. She was drunk and it wasn’t decent at all.

“What the fuck?” Sam asked, trying to hold his laughter.

A song called  _I Wanna Dance with Somebody_  started to play and the girls started to sway their hips, singing the chorus as loud as possible. (Y/N)’s drink was spilling around her while she sang the high notes and had the best time ever. She didn’t care the people were looking at her and that Bucky was one of them. She was too drunk to care. The girls started a small train, (Y/N) being the leader. They were dancing; making stupid moves as the entertained all the people around them.

“What’s happening?” Wanda questioned as the approached her teammates with Vision.

Several other people joined the train while the song changed to  _Sweet Dreams_. Whatever move (Y/N) made, the people did the same, making them laugh.

“Our innocent girl got wasted,” it was Natasha who came with Clint and Bruce. “Who got her this drunk?” her eyes snapping to Tony.

He shook his head. “Hey, I’m the innocent one tonight. She’s been with these girls from the very beginning. I don’t know if they even knew each other before.”

Sam cleared his throat and grinned. “I don’t know how about you, but I’m going to join them,” he opened the top of his purple shirt and went to the train as the song changed again and the DJ was playing Take on Me.

Clint had his phone in a hand, making a video of drunk (Y/N). Once her eyes saw Sam coming to the train, she quickly ran to him, grabbed him by the waist and started to ridiculously dance with him. It made Bucky fuming.

Steve patted his shoulder. “Come on, pal. Go to them, have some fun and don’t be jealous. You know Sam only does it to make you angry and he loves fun,” he smiled at the brunet.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. record (Y/N)’s dancing and everything stupid she does today,” Tony ordered his system and took a sip of his drink. “She’s going to hate me.”

Bucky took a deep breath, trying to overcome his fear of dancing. It wasn’t like back in the day when he used to dance with girls. This era was different, he was different and the girl he was in love with was everything he ever wanted. Once he started to move forward there was no turning back.

(Y/N) drank the rest of the drink and smashed the glass on the floor, screaming like Thor. That girl was going wild tonight. Her hands were waving from place to another, singing songs and dancing. Things got calmer once Abba started to play from the speakers. Some of the people formed couples as they danced slowly on The Winner Takes It All. (Y/N)’s hands found someone’s body. When she looked up, Bucky was standing in front of her, grinning. Without a word, he took her by the waist and started to dance with her, letting her lead.

Her eyes were filled with nothing but numbness. She had enough that was for sure. The way she was swaying and singing only made Bucky’s heart melt. She was adorable and gorgeous. (Y/N) was wearing tight black leather pants and a tight black shirt that ended under her breasts.

“I’m so drunk,” she looked him in the eyes, making a funny face. Her fingers brushed her messy hair and she tilted back. Bucky almost didn’t catch her. She only laughed.

“Careful, (Y/N),” he pushed her body closer to his.

“Come! Let’s have another drink!” she grabbed him by the metal hand, dragging him from the dance floor.

“Oh, no, you are drunk. You had enough, doll,” he tried to stop her.

Her free hand landed on his mouth, making him shut. “Listen, you sexy man,” she slurred, “one more won’t kill me. Besides, I’m having a great time. Now come. Be a good boy and I might give you some sugar,” she winked at him.

He was shocked by her behaviour. What she told him made his knees weak and he followed her like a puppy. He would do anything for a kiss from (Y/N). When they came to the bar, she asked for two double silver tequilas. “Are you sure you can handle that?”

Once she managed to sit down on a barstool and not fall down, she looked him in the eyes and bit her lower lip. “I can handle many things,” she winked at him. “I’m no saint.”

The bartender gave them what she ordered with slices of lemon and a salt. “Enlighten me, (Y/N),” he smirked, suddenly being very curious. “Tell me some of your dirty secrets,” he pushed his chair closer to hers to hear her better.

She sighed. “Well, first of all, back in the day, when I was a teenager,” she took a deep breath through her nose, “we had a contest with my friends in the senior year of high-school.” The girl was already red but she kept talking. “We were trying to deep-throat a cucumber only to discover who was the best at it. I sucked at it,” she smashed her hand against the bar, laughing out loud. “Get it?” she continued, tears coming from her eyes.

Bucky was shocked, amused and aroused at the same time. He could imagine her pretty lips wrapped around a long, thick cucumber as she was trying to push it as deep as possible. He adjusted himself on the barstool and grabbed the double shot of tequila between his flesh fingers. “Cheers to that… joke,” he said, dryly gulping.

She followed his lead. They put salt on their hand and prepared a piece of lemon. “Cheers, Mr. Fuckable,” she said it out loud and without hesitation. Bucky’s eyes almost popped out when he heard it.

After they took the shot, and (Y/N) wooed, he scanned her face. “Mr. Fuckable?” he questioned. “Tell me more.”

“I mean,” her hands were moving around her like a wind, “have you seen you?” She turned to the bartender. “Another round Mr. Bartender,” she laughed and her right hand ended on one of Bucky’s pectorals. A hum came out of her throat. “Wow.”

The brunet couldn’t hold his laughter anymore. “Don’t give us another round. She had enough.”

“Oh, come on!”

“I’m taking you to bed, (Y/N). You-are-drunk,” he helped her stand up because she wasn’t able to do it on her own. His flesh hand wrapped around her waist while the metal one took her by her right left one.

(Y/N) looked at him and purred. “Are you really taking me to bed? It’s like a dream come true.”

“What do you mean?” he had to ask. “I know a drunken person will always tell you the truth but are you telling it?” he kinked a brow, slowly leaving the party.

“Always,” she grinned, resting her head against his shoulder while they were waiting for an elevator. “Now you know my dirty secrets!” she almost screamed. “It’s going to be so embarrassing tomorrow morning.” (Y/N) was laughing at herself and all the words she said to Bucky.

“I know the cucumber incident or how should I call it,” he started to think out loud while they went into the elevator and went on the floor where she lived. “You are sexually attracted to me,” he continued. “Will you tell me more?”

The girl leaned against the elevator wall, looked into the baby blue eyes and smiled. “I’m so fucking in love with you,” she breathed. “You are just awesome and cute. You are everything I need, man.” Her face went from smiling to sad frowning.

“What’s wrong, doll?” he went closer to her just when the elevator stopped and the door opened. Without an answer, she left him standing there, confused. Bucky quickly followed, not sure what happened to her. It was a sudden change, like a switch that was on went off and her behaviour changed. He watched her struggling with walking. “(Y/N), wait,” he grabbed her by the waist and helped her into her room. “Why so sad?”

She looked at him, dryly gulping. “Either you are here and heard everything,” she deeply inhaled, “or you are just an imagination of my drunken mind.”

“I’m here,” he smiled, both of his hand landing on her cheeks, stroking them lovingly.

She nodded. “Well, this is embarrassing,” and she giggled for the millionth time. “Kiss me goodnight and leave me alone.”

He obliged, pulling her body as close as possible, gently kissing her on the sweet lips that tasted like tequila. “I love drunk (Y/N),” he stated with a loving smile.

“I love drunk me,” she snorted. “Thank you for kisses. Good night, doll,” she used his nickname. “Sweet dreams and see you when I’m-“ she leaned against him, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	18. I CARE ABOUT YOU – BUCKY BARNES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First summer weekend/vacation with the team didn’t go as pleasantly as they wanted. Who knew Bucky could be such a douche toward a girl who loved him.

**I CARE ABOUT YOU – BUCKY BARNES**

She had only one condition – picking the music while they’ll be spending the weekend at Tony’s mansion where he had a massive pool. (Y/N) wasn’t a fan of bikinis, swimsuits and all that jazz that were related to summer activities.  As the only person, she wanted to stay in the Tower alone with books, peace, and quiet. At least she wouldn’t be looking at the man she was head over heels for several long months.

Ever since Barnes got over the Winter Soldier period and realized he’s not a bad person, he became a mean, teasing man who would flirt with any woman that got near him. The girls couldn’t believe how his behaviour changed one day and as Steve said, the old Buck was back and he was even worse than the old him. It was good he got through the Winter Soldier phase but he forgot one important thing – it was (Y/N) who helped him with his nightmares, helped him overcome all the issues and negativity that was in him. After all, she did for the brunet, he repaid her by ignoring her once a party had started.

It was Friday morning when Nat came to (Y/N)’s room in Tony’s mansion. She sat on the edge of the bed next to the sleeping woman and brushed her hair with the long digits. “(Y/N), wake up, breakfast is ready,” she tried to wake the girl up with a positive voice and a smile on her face. “We have banana pancakes your favourite.” Natasha was like an older sister (Y/N) never had. “Come on, you can’t stay in here until the end of the short vacation.” 

“Of course I can,” a mumble came from the sleeping girl. Slowly turning around, she looked at the redhead who was already wearing a very sexy black bikini, ready for the pool. Natasha had the body of a Goddess – of course, she could wear something like that. “I hate summer, I hate bikini and I’m not in the mood looking at Barnes.”

She sighed. “You are still mad at him for the things he’s doing?” she questioned.

“Yes,” she frowned and huffed.

“But you love him,” Natasha’s voice lowered and became sadder.

(Y/N) rolled away and closed her (e/c) eyes. “Yes,” it was barely a whisper. “I don’t want to be in the same room as he is. I don’t want to look at him so I can overcome the crush I have on him. That’s not the Bucky I used to know. This is a douche who only wants to get laid with the hottest girls around while making me feel miserable. Ever since he found that fucking switch in his head, he’s acting like the biggest motherfucking douche. While I’m somewhere in the crowd crying my eyes out, he’s flirting with other women not giving a single fuck. It’s making me furious, jealous and sad. Plus,” she took a deep breath, anger filling her veins, “he hates me. He’s so nice to you guys and when he’s with me, it’s the exact opposite. Why do I even like this son of a bitch?!”

Natasha knew how much the girl was suffering. There were times Wanda came to Nat and told her about the negative, sad emotions that were occupying (Y/N)’s room and soul. Sometimes they had to run to her room and help her calm down from anxiety attack that suddenly hit her. Both of them tried to help (Y/N) as much as possible. They knew they shouldn’t push her into something she wasn’t comfortable with. As her best friends they respected her decisions, not forcing her to do anything wild. “(Y/N)…”

“Please, don’t,” she did her best to push the tears back.

Another woman came inside the room. “You know what the doctor said to you,” Wanda reminded her. “You need to get tanned so your body would receive the important vitamins from the sun. You are pale as the director of lime works and that’s why you have various health problems. Also, stop hurting yourself and start living! Please, (Y/N). Get up, get dressed and come to the pool. Let’s have some fun!”

“I’m not going.”

“You are so stubborn, (Y/L/N)!” Natasha was getting impatient and angry. “Let’s make a deal, shall we?” she made the girl turn to her and pinned both hands over her head. “You are going to get up, change into the red bikini Wanda and I bought for you and after that, you are having breakfast with us. Once you are finished, we are taking you to the pool.”

“Nat, no…”

“Shut up, let me finish!” the redhead raised her voice. “I’m going to talk to guys and threaten them that if they make a comment about how you look or stare at you, I’ll beat them to death.” Once she was finished, Wanda giggled. “Now get up! Wanda will keep an eye on you.”

Once Natasha left the two girls alone, (Y/N) looked at Wanda with narrowed eyes. “Do I have to?” The long-haired brunette only nodded and winked at her. “Dammit!”

It took her half an hour to get ready and Wanda did keep an eye on her until they left the bedroom. (Y/N) took a colourful silky summer robe and a massive straw hat with big round sunglasses. “I don’t know why you want to hide your body. You look amazing in the bikini and you have a body of a goddess, (Y/N),” she sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “All the training we had done formed your body and you really, like really look fabulous, sexy! Oh, and don’t forget to put on a sun cream,” she reminded her.

(Y/N) sat on a bar stool in the kitchen and grabbed a plate full of pancakes. “I already did,” she winked at Wanda and started to eat. Luckily, they were alone there. The boys were already at the pool, screaming, laughing and occasionally they heard a sound of splashing water. They were probably jumping into the pool, having the time of their lives. “I put on a special oily cream that I bought on Wednesday.” She put a piece of pancake into her mouth and silently moaned. “These are so good, who made them?” she put a grin on her face.

Wanda took a deep breath, scared to answer her question. “Bucky did,” she whispered, looking away. “They are his favourite and he insisted on making them.”

(Y/N) stopped chewing. “Well, they are good,” she said it calmly, not making any stupid, juvenile scene. She was the one who made those pancakes to Bucky once they started to hang out more. It happened after a nightmare he had. She stayed with him until the very morning and made him banana pancakes only to bring a smile on his face.

“Everything is ready!” Natasha came into the kitchen with a wide smile. “I gave them the instructions and swore I’m going to bury them alive if they do something stupid. Steve was scared,” she laughed. “Also, (Y/N), Tony wants to know what you want to listen to. You have some kind of a deal that I’m not familiar with,” she squinted, waiting for her friend to answer.

The girl pushed the plate from her, signalizing she was full. “I’m the only one who’ll be picking the music for the entire weekend. If you are good to me, I might play something for you,” she winked at the redhead and stood up. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Let’s start with the new Katy Perry album.”

“No!” the girls whined.

“Oh, yeah,” she gave them a playful wink and put on the massive straw hat and the robe. “Let’s go ladies or I’m going back to my room where I’ll be reading all the books I brought with me. I took the Divergent series with me and The Hunger Games, plus Anna Karenina and Sherlock Holmes.”

Together, they went to the pool where the majority of the men were taking, sunbathing and Tony, as the head chef of the day, was preparing the grill where he would make his famous burgers. Steve was sitting on the edge of the pool, Sam next to him as they were talking, holding beer bottles in hands. Bruce was doing his best to help Tony and Clint was lying in a hammock, enjoying the sun. Bucky was nowhere to be seen. The girls went to three chaise lounges where they sat down, getting ready for sunbathing.  

(Y/N) took off the robe and put on another layer of sun cream, mostly only her wrists. It was a special trick she did. If anyone tried to take her to the pool without her approval, the oil would make it slippery and the person would fall into the water without her – the karma effect.

Once she was resting on the chaise lounge, she listened to the music in the background, singing the lyrics of the song named  _Witness_. Somehow, she liked the album. It got the vibes and tones she needed to hear now.

“I brought beer!” a cheerful voice coming from the door shouted unexpectedly, making (Y/N) turn her head and look at half naked Bucky. He was wearing black swimming shorts and black sunglasses. His longish brown hair was in a low man bun and he looked incredible. His firm body with visible muscles only made her slobber a little. “And the party can continue.”

“Is he drunk?” Wanda questioned, checking his movement from behind her glasses.

Natasha groaned. “They saved Thor’s liquor so I’m not surprised if he actually is.”

“I’m not drunk,” Bucky turned to the ladies and his eyes immediately fell on (Y/N)’s exposed body. He had to bite his inner cheek only to hold his moan back. She was stunning. “I’m just in a party mood and currently enjoying the view, ladies,” he pushed the sunglasses on the tip of his nose and winked at them. After he put down the two six packs of beer, he went to the women, eyes never leaving (Y/N)’s face.

The girl was ignoring him, still silently singing the songs. Currently, it was a song named  _Hey, Hey, Hey_.  

“Get lost Barnes,” Natasha frowned at him. “We are not interested in your presence at the moment.”

He grinned. “Maybe you are not but I believe (Y/N) is. You look sexy in that bikini, doll,” he winked at her, moving even closer to the girl. The redhead growled like an angry dog and Wanda sat up, crossing her arms over breasts.

(Y/N) stopped singing and annoyingly sighed. “And the moment is gone. Girls, I’m going back to my room,” she stood up, quickly packing her belongings. Putting the robe back on, she noticed Natasha’s sad look. That was not going to make the girl stay there any longer.

“Come on, doll face,” his metal hand reached for her wrist. “You are not going to leave now. The pool party has started and your favourite songs are on. Just stay and have some fun.” As he made a move, both of his hands were now holding her by the wrists. He turned her towards him and looked into her eyes that were covered with sunglasses. His intentions weren’t pure. Bucky wanted to push her into the pool because he thought it was funny. Luckily, he wasn’t successful. Yanking out her hands and kicking him into his firm stomach, he lost his balance and fell into the pool, making the whole team laugh. The kick wasn’t hard. It was only to push him from her.

“Nice one, (Y/N)!” Tony laughed.

Bucky surfaced and wiped the water from his eyes. The glasses he wore were somewhere in the pool, floating. “What the fuck, (Y/N)?” he frowned at her, not believing she would do something like that to him. “What is wrong with you?”

She opened her mouth, shocked by what she heard. “Excuse me?” her voice got higher and changed from neutral to fuming. “The better question is what’s wrong with you, Barnes?! Have you even seen yourself in a mirror the last few months?!” She had enough. “Why don’t you look at yourself and your actions and then judge someone else.”

The rest of the team remained quiet while the two were starting a fight. “Oh, miss perfect just opened her fucking mouth,” he came out of the pool, standing in front of her. Natasha and Wanda stood up too, only to be ready to stop them if necessary. “Why can’t you just live a little? Would that hurt you or what?” he stopped thinking and every other word that came out of his mouth wasn’t what he would say to her. Actually, he wouldn’t say anything like that to her but something in him just cracked and he was like an uncontrolled missile, a time bomb. “I’ve noticed how your behaviour changed and how you are separating from the rest of the group.” Her eyes almost popped out. “Suddenly, you are acting like you don’t care about anything but yourself.”

“What the…” she shook her head in disbelief and went inside the mansion. Firstly, she didn’t want the fight happening in front of her closest friends, the family she had. Secondly, she heard enough from him.

Unfortunately, Bucky followed. He made her stop in the living room. The team could still perfectly see them through the massive windows and door. “You just stopped caring, yeah!” he faked laughed. “You turned your back to me when I needed you!”

“What?!” she couldn’t believe him. “That’s not true! You were the one…”

“Oh, stop being so innocent, (Y/N). You changed a lot. You are not the girl I got to know when I came to the team. You are once again the old you, the bitch, the creep that everyone hates, the one …” and with that, a slap so loud was heard, it made Steve gasp.

That was the last straw for (Y/N). What he just said was very offensive and she slapped his face. Tears formed in her eyes. How could he say something like that right into her face? She trusted him, she told him things that only the closest people knew and he used that against her. (Y/N) left to her room, leaving Bucky alone with a red mark on his cheek. He got what he deserved.

Natasha came running to the living room with Wanda. The brunette only violently bumped into him and Natasha slowed down only to look at the ex-assassin. “You are a fucking idiot, Barnes. What the fuck got into you?”

“I- I don’t…”

“Don’t even try,” she shushed him and went upstairs.

The weekend, that was supposed to be all fun and no work was ruined. (Y/N) hid in her room and Bucky went for a walk. No one spoke to them until the next day…

…

It was late Saturday night. The rest of the Avengers were having a great time. They were playing poker in the kitchen while eating various kinds of pizza Tony ordered for everyone. Natasha and Wanda took turns on going to (Y/N)’s room to check on her. Most of the time, she was sleeping or reading the books she brought with her. When Wanda came back to the table, Steve looked at her face where he noticed how worried she got. “How is she doing?”

“Not great,” Wanda replied, taking her cards from the table. “She’s devastated but won’t admit it. I don’t have to look into her head. I can sense her feelings.”

“I can’t believe Barnes said something like that to her,” Sam gave a short comment.

“I’m not,” Tony sighed and put two chips into the middle of the table. “It was only a matter of time when he would snap.” Everyone looked at him. “Bruce, a little help here?” he looked at his science bro for a second.

Bruce folded the game and started to talk. “Bucky’s behaviour changed rapidly and as good as it sounded at first, we knew there would be a moment when something would break inside of him. (Y/N) helped him a lot and we thought the Winter Soldier phase was over. Unfortunately, after some secret mental tests we did, we knew he would somehow break. He’s still not well. He still needs help or this behaviour he’s having now will become more complicated. The only person that could help him was (Y/N) because she understands him and they share similar experiences.”

“Where is he now, anyway?” Sam looked around. No one knew the answer.

“(Y/N) won’t talk to him now or ever. She’s really hurt,” Natasha looked at the cards she was holding, also folding the game. “Barnes fucked it up. I’m not going to pity him.”

They started a new round. “I’m shocked and upset how Bucky acted yesterday,” Steve raised the game and waited for the rest to follow if they had good cards. Tony and Natasha checked. Wanda and Sam folded. “I think we should talk to him once-“

Steve stopped talking once he noticed a man coming into the room. Bucky was quiet, had his hands in the pockets of his black jeans and had dark circles under his eyes. He was ashamed and probably didn’t sleep well all night. Though, no one had any idea where he was from yesterday. He looked around and went to the kitchen to fetch himself a bottle of water. He didn’t look at anyone but they all saw the guilt in his face.

Another sound made them turn around only to notice (Y/N) in a black silky sundress and a thin piece of clothing to cover her arms. Without a word, she headed to the back door leading to the pool. She had her hair in a high messy bun and her face was hauntingly pale. Natasha dryly gulped, ready to tell her something but she left the room before a word could be spoken. In that moment, Bucky came back into the living room, drinking the cold water from a bottle. The only thing he saw was (Y/N)’s silhouette leaving the estate. He stood there like a statue for a minute, deciding what to do.

“Buck?” Steve spoke into the silence and got his best friend’s attention. “What the hell came into you yesterday? What is wrong with you? You are my best friend and you never acted like this. This isn’t the man I know.”

“Steve…”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve caused?” Wanda stood up from the table, frowning. “What you did to her, well, what you said to her, broke her, Barnes. I thought you knew about her past and what did you do? You called her a creep for what she had done in the past. You, from all the people, who knows what it is like unintentionally killing people, I mean, what the fuck?” she was almost screaming at him.

“Wanda, just stop!” he growled, clenching his fists. “I just… I need to… I need to talk to her.”

Natasha grabbed Wanda’s wrist. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why, Tasha? Why is it not a good idea?” he was offensive. “Give me one good reason why I should not go to her and talk about what happened?” The girls only shook their hands, not saying anything. It wasn’t worth it. “And, to be honest, she should be apologizing to me too, you know? She turned her back to me when I needed her.”

“Oh my fucking god, Barnes!” Tony screamed at him, almost flipping the table. “Are you really that dull? Think about all the things you did – how you flirted with all the random girls at my parties and don’t let me even start on how mean you were to her. You were the one who turned your back to her once a party had started. Suddenly, she didn’t exist for you. And why do you think she avoided you? BECAUSE SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU, BARNES! She couldn’t look at the things you were doing! It was killing her.” Stark took a deep breath, finished with his speech. The team was looking at him with wide eyes. Only Natasha and Wanda knew about the feelings (Y/N) had. How did Tony know about it?

“Oh, my…” Bucky covered his mouth with the metal hand, bumping into a sofa. “I thought that she… I, uh.”

“I think it’s time for you to tell her about your feelings,” Steve said it calmly. The people around the table looked at him, surprised. He only shrugged, not commenting on it.

Bucky’s legs automatically moved to the back door even when his mind was somewhere else. How could he say something like that to her? How could he act like a total idiot, thinking that she would never feel the same? All the things he had done weren’t as heroic as he thought. He wasn’t a real man. He was a douche…

(Y/N) was sitting in the middle of a private beach Tony owned. The sun was already down, darkness slowly approaching. The air was salty and moist. She took off the bun she was wearing because the humidity would damage her hair and it would be difficult to brush it later. She put the band around her right wrist and sighed. Her heart was bleeding from everything that happened. For the first time in her life, she thought love was unique a beautiful thing. Obviously, she was wrong. The man with the metal hand slowly tore her to small pieces and after what happened yesterday, there wasn’t a chance something would fix it and make things right.

Curling into a small ball and leaning her forehead against the knees, she sobbed. The girl’s mind was filled with all the bad memories – from her childhood until yesterday’s incident. She wasn’t loved because of who she was. Pyrokinesis wasn’t a blessing, it was a curse. She couldn’t control it when she was young. It caused so much damage, death and people hated her for it.  “Why am I still alive?” she asked herself.

“Because you are very important,” a familiar voice said near her. Her eyes widened and looked at the only person she didn’t want to see. Her left index finger quickly brushed tears from her face.

Swiftly standing up, (Y/N) took a step back. “Leave me alone,” she hissed, turning away from him.

“I need to talk to you, (Y/N),” he insisted.

“There is nothing to talk about. You’ve made yourself very clear yesterday,” she didn’t stop from walking away.

He was not going to give up. “No, (Y/N). That was the stupid me talking shit yesterday. This is me now, standing here with my mind clear and with words that you must hear.”

“I don’t need to hear anything,” was her response. “It’s too late for anything, Barnes,” her voice got lower and she stopped talking. “But you know what,” (Y/N) turned to him, both fists already clenched and her knuckles became white. “I think once  _you_  made your speech, it’s time for mine.” As she started to talk, she slowly walked to him. “After everything I’ve done for you, after all the nights and days I’ve spent with you, doing my best to support you, make you feel better and helped you get rid of the nightmares, this is what I get? I thought we were friends, Barnes. I thought there was something special going on between us.” Her voice got louder and she stopped caring if anyone heard them. “I thought you understand what it is like to be different, have a dark past. We shared so many secrets and memories and what do I get from you? Nothing, absolutely nothing but hate! You turned your back to me once a beautiful woman walked near you. I stopped existing once a party started. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to look at you while you were groping some woman’s ass? Of course, you don’t because YOU-DIDN’T-CARE!”

Suddenly, she was standing right in front of him, only inches of air separating their bodies. Her cheeks were wet from all the tears that were coming from her eyes. “I became an air for you. And then, all of a sudden, you had a nightmare and who was there to help you and calmed you down? Me! Do you even know I have nightmares too, that I’m scared that I have suicidal thoughts? NO BECAUSE YOU DON’T CARE! You don’t care about anything but yourself.”

“(Y/N), I…”

“You called me a creep. You wanted to tell me that I am a murderer because of the things I’ve done even when it was an accident. You judged me and you did exactly the same, Bucky!” her fists punched him in the pectorals from all the anger. “You judge me… and that broke me. I-I,” she was slowly falling on her knees, Bucky quickly following her, taking her weak body into his arms. “I wish I’ve never met you. I would have never fallen in love with you and I wouldn’t be suffering. Now, I just… I just can’t.”  

He knew he deserved every word she said to him. He acted like a total idiot, a douche, someone who doesn’t deserve a woman like her by his side because she was way too good for him. Bucky knew he fucked it up but there had to be a way to make it better.

“Why you, Bucky? Why you?” she cried. Bucky felt guilty and he took full responsibility for what he had done to her. “D-Do you know what is it like not being loved? By your parents, by the people who you thought were your friends and by the society. Nobody loves me. Nobody ever loved me.”

He thought about it. He opened his mouth, ready to reply  _no_  but he realized that wasn’t true. She was the one who loved him. He had his best friend Steve who sacrificed for him way too many times. “That’s not true, (Y/N),” he whispered, arms pulling her into a tighter embrace. “I love you. I love you so much, it hurts me that I hurt you.”

(Y/N)’s hands carefully pushed herself from his body but not too much. Her red, teary eyes found his and she shook her head. There were tears in the baby blue eyes and some of them had already dropped on his cheeks. She was confused.

“I love you, (Y/N) and I fell in love with you the day your hand touched my shoulder and you gave me the most positive, beautiful smile I’ve ever seen,” his metal hand found her cheek and stroke it with the thumb. “You became the most important person in my life – yes, there is Steve but you two can’t compare. You were with me through thick and thin – all the nightmares, anxiety and PTSD, and unfortunately when I acted like the biggest womanizer the last few weeks, months. I can’t believe I was such a jerk toward you.”

The girl exhaled through her nose. Her (e/c) eyes were still focused on his, not leaving anywhere. There were no words.

“Now I understand why you separated from the group and from me. I am so, so sorry, (Y/N). I’m sorry for judging you, yelling at you and most importantly for the horrible words I told you that even aren’t true. You are the exact opposite.”

Quietly, she leaned her head under his chin. She was too tried to say something, too tired to walk away, fight with him or to hug him. She was confused and the mixed emotions only made her head hurt. She became weak, sleepy.

It was Bucky’s time to stand by her when she needed it. It was true, he never knew about her nightmares. She kept them to herself, even all the pain. “You are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen,” he started to stroke her back as he focused on her calm breathing. “Your abilities are not making you a bad person. You know how to control it, how to manipulate with it. With it, you can create an amazing fire masterpiece when you are in a funny mood. You give happiness and love to everyone around you. I just wish I could ever make it up to you. I wish I’d never said those words. I hope that one day, you will forgive me and…” and what? He didn’t know what would happen after this speech, after this moment.

“I don’t want to lose you, (Y/N),” his lower lip trembled from nervousness. Another tear appeared in his eyes. “I regret everything I’ve said to you yesterday.”

“Bucky…”

“I don’t want to lose you,” it sounded more desperate.

“Buck…”

“I can’t lose you, (Y/N). I really can’t.”

“James,” this time, she whispered his name and her right hand found his wet cheek. “Shh, I’m not going anywhere now.” Her voice sounded tired and her body relaxed in his big arms.

The wind got colder and the waves of the sea became wilder. A storm was slowly approaching them. It was about time to go back into the mansion where the rest of the team was having a good time. “We have to go back,” he huffed, sad that the moment was slowly ending. She looked so peaceful in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady and calm. There was one small thing he could do for her.

Bucky took her into his arms bridal style. “No, don’t I- I’m too heavy,” she mumbled, ready to do anything only to be put down. He didn’t listen to her whining.

“I can lift a car if necessary. You are like a feather,” he smiled.

“But…”

“Shh. Let me do this for you, please. You are tired and I just want to start making amends,” he bit his lower lip, worried he might have said it wrong and started to walk from the spot they spend the last half an hour, if not more. “Relax, (Y/N). I’m taking you to your room.” What will happen then?

The silence was different than it used to be. In the past, it was pleasant and not at all awkward. Now, it felt heavy and unbearable. He looked into her face and found her eyes closed. She wasn’t moving but luckily, she was breathing. Maybe she fell asleep. That was a good thing. Her arms were lightly wrapped around his neck and it was only a matter of second when will they fall down.

Bucky enjoyed this moment. He got her near himself; he could feel her presence and that brought him joy. “I love you, (Y/N),” he whispered once they approached the pool.

The team was still in the living room, laughing while playing poker and drinking beer. The first one who noticed them was Natasha. Her green eyes widened, filled with terror and she quickly stood up from the table. Running to the back door, the rest of the people turned the way she left. She opened the door. “What happened?!” her voice rose. The team was on alert. The brunet shushed her and frowned at the redhead.

“She’s sleeping,” he mumbled while walking around the group and heading to the stairs. “I’m taking her to her room.”

“Need help?” Steve asked him, putting the cards in front of him so no one would see them.

With a shake of his head, he continued up the stairs. Her room was at the end of the hall. Luckily, it was half opened. The man knew that in a minute, they will separate and he will leave her in the bedroom alone. There was still a chance she would talk to him tomorrow.

Slowly putting her body on the bed, he quickly scanned her face one last time. There was only a light coming from the hallway that perfectly illuminated her body. Bucky lovingly stroked her cheek with a flesh finger and made a step back, ready to leave. In that moment, her hand grabbed him by the hem of his shirt. “Stay,” said a voice softly, quietly, her (e/c) were already opened and looking at his face. “I don’t want to be alone.”

The man nodded. “I’ll just shut the door,” he replied silently. His heart skipped a beat when she said those words. After the door was closed, he went back to the bed. Bucky didn’t know what exactly he should do. Without thinking twice, he laid down next to her – not too close because he didn’t know if she would want that. Dryly gulping, he turned to her and took a deep breath.

(Y/N) moved to him, snuggling as close as she could. She buried her face into his chest and inhaled his scent. “This is me,” she started to talk slowly. “Even when I get hurt, I can’t push the person away from me because I care. I care about Natasha, I care about Tony, Sam, and I mostly, I care about you,” she sniffled.

His flesh hand found her waist and pulled her to him as close as possible. One last thing he did before they fell asleep in each other’s arms, he kissed her forehead lovingly.

…

Everything was different once the morning came. The mansion was weirdly quiet like no one was in it. Usually, Tony and Bruce were the first ones up, sipping early morning coffee. Sunday morning was unusual. The majority of the team went away and only (Y/N) and Bucky stayed there. When the team saw how Bucky carried her into the girl’s bedroom, they knew something had changed. Tony, the only person who would usually do the exact opposite, took the rest of the team on a morning trip, giving them privacy.

Bucky woke up from a deep sleep. He didn’t have any dreams or nightmares. This night was one of the best he had in weeks. He occasionally woke up only to push a feminine body closer to his, or to spoon it from behind but still making sure she was there. Now, the bed was cold and the area where (Y/N) was sleeping was empty. He frowned, sadness filling every cell in the body. This was it – the end of everything. He sat up, brushing the messy brown hair with his metal fingers as he sighed.

The door from the bathroom opened. He immediately looked at it, finding there (Y/N) with wet hair, dressed in a very long thin t-shirt with a picture of her favourite singer. He held his breath for a moment, not sure what to say. “Morning,” she said it softly. The air was still heavy and different. He couldn’t relax properly. The woman walked to the night table where she had a coconut body lotion. As she was passing by him, he gently grabbed her by the wrist, making her look at him.

“What now, (Y/N),” he said it with a difficulty. He was scared she would end everything in this very moment. “Is this it?” he had to ask. “Have I lost you?”

(Y/N) sat down next to him, eyes rather focused on the floor. At first, she wasn’t sure what to say to him. Her brain said  _yes, you did_  but the heart was literally screaming  _NO_.  The heart wants what it wants. Those long seconds were hell for him and she knew it. After taking a deep, long breath, the woman looked into his eyes. “You didn’t,” she replied. (Y/N) covered his hands with hers. “I need you. Just give it time,” she admitted.

“Doll…”

“No,” she put a finger to his lips, shaking her head. “Not that one. Anything but that,” she huffed. “There are many ways you can call me and this is not it.”

His eyes widened, quickly thinking about another cute nickname.  _Baby doll_  wasn’t an option too. He needed something that would characterize her perfectly. His flesh hand found her cheek and he smiled. “I was so scared I’d lost you. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I care about you and I want you to be happy. I want the best for you and I’m sorry I hurt you.” With that, he leaned closer to her. “You are beautiful,  _love_.” That was the new nickname he needed. It was simple and she indeed was his love, his everything.

She was blushing. “Thank you,” she gave him a smile he missed so much. It warmed his heart. (Y/N) put a strand of hair away from his face and leaned her forehead against his. “Why don’t you go take a shower and I will make us some breakfast. I’ll meet you in the kitchen?” she suggested and he nodded.

Bucky wanted to kiss her badly. Her lips were screaming to be kissed and as much as he wanted to do it, he waited. He took a quick cold shower and put on swim shorts and a red undershirt. Once he was fully ready, he went to the kitchen. He was surprised when no one except (Y/N) was there. There were two mugs filled with fresh coffee and two bowls filled with fruit and white yoghurt.  His  _love_  was holding a piece of paper between two fingers. “Where is everybody?” he had to ask, confusingly looking around.

“Tony took them on a morning trip,” she answered his question. “Nat left me a note here.”

He sat down on a barstool, inhaling the freshly made coffee. “They wanted to give us some privacy,” he commented, grinning a little. (Y/N) sat down next to him, bringing the coffee to her lips, drinking it.

The breakfast went well. Even when they were silent for the most of the time, they occasionally smiled at each other. From time to time, Bucky’s hand had to find its way to her cheek where he stroked it with a thumb. When she leaned on it, it was only a good sign. Even (Y/N) her moment when she put her hand on his when it was just lying on the marble counter while he was eating.

Together, they did the dishes. They put everything into a dishwasher and what wasn’t suitable, they cleaned in the sink. Once everything was done, the two people looked at each other. Bucky took a deep breath. “I’m sorry but I can’t wait any longer,” he said unexpectedly. His arms wrapped around her waist and pushed her body closer to him. His lips connected with hers in a first kiss. It was filled with love. When her arms wrapped around Bucky’s neck he instantly knew everything will be alright and that it was reciprocated. The kiss deepened. With the first opportunity, Bucky’s tongue slipped between her lips only to find her tongue, lovingly playing with it. It was passionate, it was everything they wanted. The world stopped existing and there were only the two of them.

After the kiss ended, she hid in his loving embrace. A tiny tear slipped from her eye. “I love you, (Y/N),” he whispered into her ear. “You are my everything.”

“I love you too, James,” she smiled.

Kissing her forehead, a chuckle was heard from behind his back, followed by a loud smack. (Y/N) blushed and buried her face into his firm chest. Bucky annoyingly turned his head only to find the rest of the team standing in the living room, looking at the new couple.

“Why do you have to ruin the moment, Wilson?” Wanda frowned.

Tony sat down on the nearest barstool, eyes never leaving the doves. “Two things you two: one – we are leaving on Tuesday morning because we have nothing to do, meaning the vacation will be longer than expected and two – I’m glad everything is okay now.”

(Y/N) turned to him, smiling. “Me too.”


	19. FORBIDDEN LOVE - LOKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way the lovers, Loki and Y/N, can be together is promising help to the Avengers.

**FORBIDDEN LOVE - LOKI**

The whole team was sitting in a common room, distrustfully staring at Thor with a young woman by his side that had special cuffs on her wrists. He brought her with the intention to help solve the newest problem they had. A magical enemy that co-worked with Hydra became one of the worst threats they ever dealt with. The creature wanted to destroy the whole humanity. Luckily, the Avengers weakened him and now, they had a lot of time to create a plan and seek help. Thor promised Loki’s help but he needed something or someone to convince him to join the team and battle the evil.

“So, let me get this straight, you brought a prisoner from Asgard that is supposed to help us?” Tony questioned him, eyes travelling from him to the young woman who was surprisingly very quiet. She didn’t seem to be dangerous or a threat to anyone.  “And here I thought I am the only one who has stupid ideas.” 

“Why did you bring her here, Thor?” Steve was the one who took the word and asked a question. “She’s a prisoner, she has betrayed your people and you think she’s the one who can help us and not try to do the same to us?”

The girl tilted her head, checking the tall blonde man from head to toes. Her silence, neutral stare brought goosebumps to some of the team members. Natasha tried to remain calm, focused on the woman from a different realm. She was studying her calm, mystic behaviour, trying to find what was wrong about her.

“Have you called for my brother?” Thor asked, not answering any of the remarks and questions. In that moment, the girl’s eyes snapped to the blonde god. Natasha registered that. Was she scared of the trickster?

“Thor, you need to tell us everything,” Bruce suggested calmly, putting down his glasses. “We have some hours, maybe days to create a plan to destroy the enemy. We need answers; we need to know more about her. Who is she?”

“Someone who is afraid of Loki,” Natasha smirked, crossing her arms over the breasts.

Thor grinned and pulled the woman by the forearm closer to him. “She is not afraid of him,” he sighed, turning his head to the prisoner. In that moment, a tall dark-haired man came into the common room, angrily glaring at everyone.

He was wearing his usual Asgardian attire, minus the horns and his weapons. He wasn’t allowed to use them unless he was with the team on a mission. Loki was holding a book in his hands as a sign he was interrupted while reading it.

“What do you want?” he asked darkly, eyes immediately locking with Thor’s.

“Loki,” the woman sighed, eyes widening and shining like never before.

When the man registered the feminine figure, he lost his breath for a moment, not believing who was standing in the same room with him. “Y/N?” he wanted to shout.

“She is in love,” Thor continued, “well, they both are.”

“Ew! Reindeer games is in love, that is so sick!” Tony pretended to puke, which made Natasha slap his head. “Ouch,” he growled.

The god went closer to the woman, ready to touch her but as soon as he touched her hand, an electric wave hit his body and he flew through the room, landing on a cold floor. Some of the people protectively covered their bodies, the rest only squinted. Y/N took a deep breath, ready to run to Loki, only to be pulled back by Thor.

“What was that?” Clint asked, quickly grabbing Natasha’s gun that was under the coffee table.

“The cuffs are under a spell. Their love is forbidden and thus they are not allowed to touch each other or be together.” Thor pushed Y/N onto the nearest chair and made her sit down. “It is a very long story.”

Loki was slowly standing up, eyes again fixed on the girl. He was breathing heavily, anger filling his veins and every cell in the body. He knew exactly what happened and why it happened. “Why did you bring her here?” he questioned, reaching for the book that was lying on the floor next to him.

“We need your help, brother, and hers too.”

“What?” Tony gasped. “Hold on, Point Break, we didn’t agree to this. Two psychopaths helping us, what if they betray us? I believe Loki is an expert at that.”

“What are her powers?” Natasha changed the subject a little, ignoring Tony’s stupid remarks. “We need to know if she’s able to help us defeat the thread.”

“Oh, you have no idea what she can do,” Loki’s voice went deeper, darker and he gave a lopsided grin.  

She turned her attention toward the god, biting down her lower lip. She loved when Loki talked about her like that – made her more powerful, dangerous to the people who despised her. If only she could run to him and hide in his arms. They had been separated for many years and they longed for each other. “I am unique,” Y/N sighed, unwillingly turning to the redhead. “I can do a lot of things,” and she took a deep breath through her nose.

“Well, if you are trying to scare us, you ain’t doing a good job,” Sam remarked with a snort. In that moment, his whole body was in a massive cramp and he slowly fell down on the floor. A scream escaped his throat and tears appeared in his eyes.

“Y/N!” Thor shouted, making the woman to stop. “If you want to go back to the dungeons, all you need to do is ask.”

“She’s crazy,” Tony frowned.

“Tony, don’t,” Bruce nudged his shoulder.

“I can do many great things – from mind-control to actually moving objects and manipulating the elements. With my powers and Loki’s help,” she once again turned to tall, dark-haired man and smiled at him lovingly, “we can help you defeat the creature Thor talked about.”

“What do you want in return?” Steve knew how these things usually went. Someone always wanted something and from all the glances and loving stares between Loki and her, she would want something regarding the trickster.

Thor tensed, Natasha helped Sam back on his feet and the rest of the team carefully listened. “I want to be with Loki – no cuffs, no magic that has to separate us. I want to be with him. And, in addition, I will not hurt any of you anymore. Is this too much?”

There was a massive silence. Obviously, everyone was thinking about her offer. Thor wasn’t happy about it and he strongly disagreed with it. He knew what the two of them were capable of. “No,” he shook his head.

“Then I won’t help you,” she replied strictly.

“Is there any catch?” Natasha asked, slowly walking to her.

“No,” Y/N said. “All I want is to be with Loki. I will not do any tricks on you, I will help you, but in exchange, I want to be with the man I am madly in love with. You have my word and I never break it.”

“That’s true,” Loki nodded. “She is not allowed to break promises. Her heritage does not allow it.”

The muscular tall blonde god was surprised. “I never knew that,” he barely whispered. “So, magic has its price.”

“Yes,” they said at the same time.

“Fine, I agree. If you help us, you can be with Loki,” Steve continued, stepping closer to her. He stretched his arm, ready to close the deal. “If you are lying and something goes wrong, I will kill you. I don’t care if you are powerful and from another realm. If you hurt my friends, my family, you are dead.”

As they shook their hands, Thor put off the cuffs that were wrapped around Y/N’s wrists. She stretched her arms, smiling widely. “Thank you,” she said honestly, turning on her heel. When she opened her eyes, Loki slowly approached her, carefully grabbing her soft hands into his.

When they first touched after many, many years, a warm feeling went through their bodies bringing smiles on their faces. They were in love and everyone could see it. “At last,” he said under his nose, making her grin at him. “It has been ages, my love,” his hands found her cheeks and he just stared into her (e/c), mesmerizing eyes. He missed her so much, and he didn’t care how weak the love for that woman made him. No, he wasn’t weak because of it. He was strong, stronger than ever. He knew that they are meant to be together, rule the realms together.

As he was leaning closer to her, a voice interrupted the two. “Get a room!” Tony shouted at them, disgusted by what he was seeing.

“Gladly.”

Thor watch them leave, shaking his head from side to side. “I do not like this idea, my fellow friends,” he stated. “Their love is forbidden in Asgard. If our father sees that they have reunited, they both will be punished.”

“How much damage can they do with their freaky love?” Sam asked, still shaking up from the mental attack.

“Uh,” Thor didn’t want to tell them but one glare from Steve made him speak. “Let’s just say we can compare it to the New York attack.”

“What?!” everybody shouted at the same time.

“Rogers, this is your fault,” Tony yelled, pointing a finger at Steve.

While the team started to bicker about the reunited couple, the two headed somewhere where they had some privacy. Loki took them into his quarters where he stayed most of the time. He had a lot of books to read, he had a massive comfortable bed and there were always fruits in a bowl on a wooden table. Even when Stark hated him, he gave the god a fancy living area.

Before any words were spoken, they finally had their first kiss. Loki’s lips connected with hers, taking her breath away. When she tried to catch a breath, his tongue slipped inside her mouth, exploring every corner of it. It was sweet, passionate – everything they dreamt for a long time.

“My queen,” he sighed, fingertips training gently scanning her face and neck. “I missed you so much.”

“My king,” she bowed a little, showing him some respect. “We are finally reunited.”

They ended in another feverish kiss. Their love was strong and pure. Even when both of them were evil, they shared love for each other. Loki kneeled, still holding her hands in his and occasionally kissing them. “You spin my world, my love. I don’t know how did you do it, but I love it. You are and will be the only woman I will kneel in front of. I love you.”

She smiled at him. “I love you too, my king.”

“Together, we can rule the world together,” he stood up, determined like never before. “We are powerful enough to take over the tower. We are stronger than those mortals and my dull brother.”

“Loki-“

“They have to pay for what they did to us,” he was getting angry. “Especially Odin.”

Y/N touched his forehead with a tip of an index finger, instantly making him calm. He didn’t like this power but there was nothing he could do about it. “Not now, my love. I promised my help, our help. I cannot break my word. You know the consequences.”

There were many, however, the worst one was her death. He nodded. “I just-“

“Shh,” she gently kissed his lips. “All in good time, my love. All in good time.”


	20. SLOW, LOVE, SLOW – LOKI

**SLOW, LOVE, SLOW – LOKI**

Maybe he was a powerful trickster god who did a lot of bad, unforgivable things, but he was no match comparing to her. After faking his death and leaving her alone, he knew he was going to pay for it. How? That was a mystery.

When the Avengers took him into the compound to keep an eye on him, Loki was met with his past that indeed made him scared. When he discovered she joined the famous Avengers, he was starting to worry about his life and mental health. Did they even know what was she capable of?

He was locked in the lowest point of the compound, somewhere near the hidden planes and jets for the team. His escape was impossible and he knew that. Thor was checking him almost every five minutes (figuratively speaking) to be sure his half-brother didn’t try to run away using his tricks and magic. 

Loki didn’t want to escape. He wanted to, needed to stay there and face what was about to happen. One of his halves was afraid, trying to fight the other half that was tricked into thinking he wanted to be in the compound. She was doing this to him, he knew it, he was sure of it. Oh, what a powerful witch she was.

“Y/N,” he breathed her name when he closed it green eyes, tired from all the mind games she was playing with him. They hadn’t seen each other ever since he was brought to the compound. Thor was the one who told him about her presence, yet she was able to play with him from the other side of the building.

When he opened his eyes again, the room he was kept in changed. Everything was covered in darkness, him sitting on a wooden chair that was lit with a white light. Was this a dream? No, she was playing her dirty tricks.

“Y/N, stop,” he sounded serious. “You are not scaring me,” he lied.

A cold breeze caressed his cheek and he winced a little. She was more powerful than in the past. Back in the day, she could never make illusions like this. The power that was in her veins grew because he broke her heart in the past. Unfortunately, he didn’t know that his actions caused this.

As much as he tried, he couldn’t stand up from the chair, turn his head behind or move his hands. “Oh, shit,” he murmured, gulping dryly. This felt like a very bad dream, a nightmare even.

From a dark shadow, a figure slowly came out, wearing a long, loose white dress. The trickster’s eyes trailed from her legs up through her chest, stopping once her face was perfectly seen in the light. It was her, more beautiful, dangerous than ever before. Her (h/c) hair was falling over her shoulders, making her look like a royalty. For him, she was.

Loki opened his mouth, ready to talk to her when he noticed a difference. Another Y/N came out of the darkness, only this time, she was wearing a black dress. The same happened a second later and twelve women were surrounding him, standing in a circle, wearing black or white dresses.

“Well, as I can see, you become a very skilled witch,” he gave her an amused smirk, relaxing in the chair a little. “I must say, your tricks are quite something, my love.”

A high-pitched scream went straight to his ears, making him shout in pain. The voice belonged to her. It too was filled with pain, sadness, like she just lost someone. Didn’t she? It was him she lost when he faked his own death.

_Do you have any idea what you have done?_

The question echoed through the darkness, locking inside his head. Any of the women weren’t talking to him. They all remained quiet, lips sealed. When he was able to take a better look at those who were standing in front of him, he noticed blood coming from the spot where she had a heart.

“Y/N?” he asked carefully, afraid she might die right then and there if he raised his voice.

A second later, he was falling backwards, screaming loudly when the scene changed. This was a dream. It wasn’t real; he was so sure of it. He fell on a cold ground, face smacking against it. He growled, not amused by her actions.

And she laughed at him. It was a relaxed, cheerful laugh he heard many times in the past. The laugh used to warm his heart and made his days better. The laugh he loved and still love. When was the last time he actually heard it?

A hand tried to pull him up on his feet. When his head snapped to the person on his right, he couldn’t believe his eyes. There she was, as a child, giving him the look like the first time they met. She had a gorgeous light-blue dress, a smile on her lips, eyes wide opened as she was trying to help him up on his feet. Why was she making him see this? “Y/N?” he asked, barely breathing. Even as a child, she was unique, beautiful.

He thought about the time they first met. They were only children, playing in the gardens. Thor tripped him and the little prince fell on the ground. Y/N was the one who helped him get up on his feet. That was the first time they met. Loki smiled at the memory. Before he could touch her cheek with his free hand, she vanished like a dream again. It made him feel empty like it never happened.

Why was she doing this to him? Why was she showing him the past? There were hidden meanings behind it, he was sure of it.

“Show yourself!” He stood up on his feet. “I want to see the real Y/N. I want to know why you are doing this,” he screamed into the darkness. “Let me wake up from this dream and talk to you.”

A second later, two hands appeared on his chest, slowly stroking it as a body gently pressed against his back. “Slow, love, slow,” a whisper echoed through his mind. Hot lips pressed against his cheek, kissing him lovingly. When he turned his head around, he found himself suddenly lying on a comfortable bed, eyes looking at the most beautiful being ever.

Y/N was standing in front of the bed, wearing a thin green gown that showed her bare shoulders. An easy ribbon was holding the piece of clothing together. He remembered – it was the first night they spent together in his chambers, making love and bonding. It was the first time he saw her naked body. He would do anything for that day to ever happen again.

_I wonder…  
Do I love you, or the thought of you?_

When two hands appeared on her body, his heart dropped. Thor appeared behind her, kissing, nibbling on her shoulders and neck. One of his hands slipped under the robe, obviously enjoying her bare body. That made the trickster furious. He jumped up from the bed, ready to beat Thor. “No! Get your filthy hands from her!” Ready than never, he wanted to kill in that moment. “She is mine.”

As he attacked, the two vanished like a dust, leaving him alone in the room. Where did they go? Was it even real? He was losing it.

“I never wanted this,” he admitted out loud, falling down on the bed, hiding his face with both hands. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

_Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen, come closer and take a look at this monster._

Loki frowned, turning to the voice that came from behind him. The room was long gone and he found himself in a ridiculous black and green costume. He was holding a black stick in a hand, waving around with it, trying to bring attention to him.

“Come closer and look at this monster,” he pointed at a stage that appeared behind him. “The unique creature, a monster that happened to fall in love with another monster,” he laughed. “So naïve and so stupid, yet beautiful monster that loves a trickster is right here, ladies and gentlemen. She believed someone who never wanted her by his side.”

The real Loki was shocked by what he saw. His clone in the ridiculous costume was making fun of Y/N and the fact she was in love with him. He even called her a monster. While passing by the man, he noticed how confident and serious he was. This was killing him.

There was a big glass-ball that got the attention of many Asgardian people. They were looking at it, laughing and pointing fingers. Some of them threw food at it. He didn’t think this could get any worse but it did. Y/N was trapped in the ball, captured there like a puppet, wearing nothing but a torn white wedding dress. She had scratches all over her arms and face, bleeding from them. She was crying, pleading to be released. However, the clone Loki was only laughing at her and so were the people. So weak, so vulnerable and yet, he didn’t care.

He ran to the ball, determined to get her out. Without using his magic, he tried to break the thick glass with his bare hands. “Y/N, no!” How could he do this to her?

They both were touching the glass. She had the saddest eyes that were all red and puffy from all the crying. His eyes filled with silvery tears. Loki missed the fact that the ball was filing up with water. As much as they both cried, the ball got more filled with the liquid. The tears that escaped the eyes were slowly making her drown.

She was ready to be his wife, to stand with him no matter what, and in the end, it only killed her from inside.

Seeing her die in front of him was too much. “Enough!” he screamed as much as he could, making the whole scene disappear. Once again, he was all alone, surrounded by white walls. The god ended on his knees, weak and broken.

“I never wanted this.”

_Liar._

“Y/N, I never wanted this, I swear,” he talked to the voices that once again surrounded him. “I never loved anyone as much as I loved you, not even my mother.” When no one replied, he continued. “I did many of those things for us, to have a better future. I wanted you as my queen of Asgard.”

Loki closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind and think more clearly. When he took a deep breath, he appeared back on his bed in the compound. The nightmare was over. She believed him and that was a good sign. Finally, he could relax and think about everything that she had shown him. Before the first vision came to his mind, a pair of soft, warm lips found his in an easy, loving kiss.

Both of his hands instinctively found her waist, burying fingers into her. He could feel her, she was real. “My love,” he whispered when she pulled away a little. “I truly love you and I never meant to hurt you.”

“You faked your own death, Loki,” she said back, her voice calm and steady.

“I am so sorry, my love,” he looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. “I had to do it to prepare everything for us, to take together the throne.”

“You were on Asgard for so long and you did not even tell me. Do you want to know how it felt?” she sounded sad, broken and he understood. He nodded, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. He missed this, the way he could touch her and stare into her face. Loki tried to pull her to him and lock her lips in one more passionate kiss when a knife went straight through his heart.

The scream that escaped his throat was painful and high. Why did she want to kill him? He wasn’t dying, no. He only felt the sharp pain spreading in his heart. There was no blood and his heart was still beating, even with the knife in it.

“It felt just like that.” The voice didn’t belong to her anymore. Loki saw himself once again, holding the knife in his hand, twisting it. He wanted him to feel the pain, experience every second of it. “You killed her, God of Mischief. You ruined everything that was about to happen. You ruined the love you two had. You lied to her and made her look stupid.”

“NO!”

When he got out of the pain, Loki was back in the compound – this time for real. His body was shaking, mind confused and the only thing he wanted was to be with her. He wanted to explain himself. She made him realise all the things he had done to her. Even when he loved her, he made her feel useless and stupid. Even when his love for her was pure, he hurt her.

“Oh, Y/N,” he almost cried. “I am so sorry.”

“Did you enjoy the nightmare?”

When he looked up, he saw the real Y/N standing close to Thor. She was in the room, sitting in an armchair while Thor was keeping a distance from her and his brother.

“Y/N?”

“Well, it was nice to see you suffering,” Thor spoke out, rather looking away. “The screams were indeed music to my ears and I believe the rest of the team enjoyed it too. You deserved it, Loki.”

The two were ready to leave. Y/N made her point and Thor finally saw what he wanted. Before they could leave the room, Loki sat up and sighed. “I understand everything now.”

The woman turned around, scanning his tortured face. “Do you?”

“The twelve Y/Ns in black and white dresses represented the happy and dark times we had together. You showed me the first time we met – the first time I saw you as a child and how we instantly fell in love together. Then there was my greatest fear, seeing you end up with Thor,” he glared and the blonde man. “You wanted to be by my side and were ready to be my wife. At the end, you made me realise, my actions almost killed you. You suffered for me, you took all the negativity, the pain and hate people have for me and I am truly sorry for that. I never wanted this for you, for us.”

“Are you?”

“Yes.”

“Liar.”

He kinked a brow. “What? Y/N, I am being honest.”

“Being honest is one thing. Mean your words and be responsible for your actions, is another one,” she went out through the door, not looking back.

“Wait! I still love you and I want to be with you,” he sounded desperate. “I have made mistakes and I want to make things right, even when will have to work with the Avengers. I want to give you my love, my heart. I do not want to be alone, lonely. I want to be with you. I-“

“Slow, love,” she stopped him. “Slow. Only the weak are not lonely,” and the door to his room-cell closed, leaving him alone in this world.


End file.
